Mr Snobby-Bottom
by goatcloud
Summary: P&P in modern times. Lizzy is a baker, and Bingley uses her to talk to Jane. Darcy just gets dragged along. The events are changed to make sense for this era, so this is definitely not a scene for scene copy of the original. Just a cute story.
1. Chapter 1

**_The only thing I wanted to mention was that I usually use italics to indicate someone's thoughts, and the bars show long breaks in time or a change in viewpoint. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Getting the edges perfectly smooth was the best part. Lizzy loved when she pulled her scraper along the last time, and the frosting was perfectly smooth and clear of imperfections. There was something just satisfying about it. Sure she decorated cakes, and that was what people liked. But she liked a neat foundation.

"Oh Elizabeth!" Charlette sang as she walked into the kitchen, mimicking Lizzy's mother's voice. Lizzy operated her small baking business out of her parents' basement. She had ovens and fridges and plenty of room to fill her orders. It also gave her a place to see clients since her own apartment that she shared with her sister, Jane, was much too small.

"Yes Charlette?" Lizzy sang back. Charlette, her best friend, took a seat at the counter.

"Do you have our order done? I want to have some guys take it to the venue."

"Done, and ready to go."

Charlette's parents were hosting a charity ball, and offered to hire Lizzy for the large order. She jumped at the chance. Not only was it good money, but it would get her name out there. It would also legitimize what she was doing, since her mother seemed to think it wasn't the best career choice.

"Oh Oh, let me see," Charlette said as she jumped up to look in the fridge. "Oh my god these are the sexiest cupcakes I've ever seen. They go perfect with the colors mom chose, she's going to love them. What kind are they?"

"Rosewater and vanilla bean with white chocolate ganache filling and Italian mereign butter cream." Charlette's mouth practically watered, and Lizzy allowed herself to beam with pride a bit. This was why people hired her. They could specify the flavor they wanted, and Lizzy would make the recipe for it. Each pale pink cupcake was topped with white frosting and some silver foil. This would get people's attention. Charlette turned back do her.

"So what ar-"

"Lizzy!" This time it was actually her mother. They both cringed at the sound of the shill voice. "Oh Lizzy, what are you still doing down here, you should get ready." She hurried into the kitchen with Jane following. Lizzy's sister looked near the end of her patience, but smiled politely whenever their mother turned to her. "Oh I have some wonderful news for you two. Listen Listen."

"Char is here too, mom," Lizzy pointed out. Charlette rolled her eyes.

"Hush, Lizzy, you know I don't like when you mumble. Now listen. I just heard of a new guest coming to the party. Charlette you must have heard. Go on tell them." Char straightened in her seat, a bit surprised Fanny Bennet was going to let her speak.

"Oh well, my father ran into him somewhere. I can't remember where. Either way, he's one of those young, rich guy heirs or somet-"

"Charles Bingley!" Fanny interrupted. Char slouched back down, and Jane mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her silently. "He's about your age, dear. You too, Lizzy. Oh and I think he's _single_." She practically sang the last word. Lizzy looked to Jane to say something, because she knew she would start a fight if she tried to talk herself.

"I'm sure there will be many interesting people there, mom," Jane said carefully. "Isn't Mr.-"

"Forget them," Fanny snapped. "Just look your best tonight, and _find him_. Oh I have to go help your mother now, Charlette." She hurried out of the kitchen. "She would just be lost without me!" she called as she rushed up the stairs. The three young women groaned after she was gone.

"She is so backwards," Lizzy complained. "I can't believe she would really have us throw ourselves after some stranger. It's not exactly like we need someone to take care of us."

It was true. Lizzy had a small, but adequate business, that made her enough money to live off of. Jane was a high school teacher, with a decent salary. And Charlette did hair and make-up for a living. They were a little cliché for women's careers, but they were all on their own doing what they wanted. Lizzy's three younger sisters were all on their way to finishing school and having careers of their own. There was no reason for this.

"She's just a romantic," Jane said.

"No she isn't" Lizzy laughed. "She doesn't want romance, she wants practicality. A rich husband to take care of her daughters."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad to me," Char admitted. "I could be a trophy wife." The three burst into laughter. "Look, I'll make sure you all get introduced, so you can get your mom off your back."

"Thank you, Char," Jane said, and hugged her.

"You're a life saver," Lizzy added, and joined the hug.

"Yeah yeah, I know," she said, pushing them off and laughing. "Now come on, let's go get ready."

* * *

"Are you sure this is ok?" Jane asked as she looked herself over for the 6th time. "I don't want to be over or under dressed."

"You look fine," Lizzy and Char said in unison as they rolled their eyes for the 10th time. Jane looked stunning, as always. Her blond hair was swept back in an easy low bun, her make-up was done to perfection by Char, and her pale blue dress brought out her eyes. The dress draped elegantly off her shoulders. She was the closest thing to a model in the family, and here she was asking if she looked ok. Charlette got up, and inspected herself in the mirror next to Jane.

"No need to worry, Janie. We all look hot," she said. Char looked the opposite of Jane. Little black dress, the sparkliest heels she owned (which was saying something considering her shoe collection), straight black hair, and winged eye liner that accentuated her naturally slanted eyes. They were a striking pair. Jane laughed and nodded, finally allowing herself a little confidence. "Lizzy, what shoes are you going to wear?"

"Uh, these ones…" Lizzy looked down at her flats. Lizzy knew she looked boring compared to them, but she didn't mind. Her own tea length dress was a dark green with long sleeves and a high neck. Nothing fancy, but Lizzy thought it accentuated her curves nicely. She felt confident in what she was wearing. And she liked flats. _Good for walking_ , she thought.

"No, Liz. Not tonight. You're wearing big girl shoes."

"Big girl shoes make walking a pain."

"You'll get over it." Char went to her bag, and rummaged around. "I knew this would happen. Lizzy would rather walk comfortably than look amazing."

"Uh I thought I did look amazing. You said so yourself," Lizzy teased. Jane giggled.

"You do look amazing, Lizzy. You'll be the prettiest one there. But let Char have this one." Lizzy shrugged while her friend pulled out the back up shoes. She was surprised there were no spikes, glitter, or weird designs on then. Just plain black. Those would do. Char made her put them on, then gave her some flashier jewelry to wear.

"See, Charlette. This is why I don't have a fashion sense," Lizzy explained. "You've always dressed me, so now I don't know how to dress myself. You are both the cause and solution to my problem."

"Eh, that's what best friends are for." They all laughed as they headed down stairs where everyone else was doing last minute primping in the living room. As soon as Lizzy saw her sisters, she pinched her eyes in frustrations. Jane swatted her hand away so she wouldn't mess up her make-up.

"What are you wearing?" Lizzy asked her sisters, Lydia and Kitty, wearily. Both were wearing dresses that were far too short and tight. Their hair and make-up was a bit over done, and they were already taking dozens of selfies.

"Not a parka," Lydia snapped. "Honestly, not all of us want to dress like nuns."

"You're 16, you don't need to be dressing like _that_." Kitty and Lydia rolled their eyes, and ignored her.

"Let them be," Jane whispered.

"Yeah," Char added. "They just got those boobs. They want to show them off." Lizzy slapped Char, but laughed all the same. She guessed they all went through that phase. This was the age you figured out how to dress and how you wanted to look, and no one got it right. Lizzy couldn't wait to see her sisters cringe in a few years when they looked back at the pictures. "Wow, Mary. Looking good. Love the goth look."

Lizzy turned to see her next sister walk in. Long sleeves, high neck, floor length, black dress. Hair dyed black. Nail polish black. Eye liner black. At least she left her lip stick was just a dark red. Lizzy didn't think she looked bad, but she would stick out at the pastel party. Oh well. She kind of liked the look in a way.

"I don't like labels," Mary said. "I like black." Charlette shrugged. She joined her other sisters.

"Oh I miss being a teenager," Lizzy sighed, making Charlette and Jane laugh. Finally her father came in with his face in a book, and his tie undone. He was never fully aware of what was going on around him. "Let me get that for you." Lizzy stepped up to tie his tie.

"Hm, what was that? Oh Lizzy." He looked down at her and smiled. "And Jane and Charlette. I'm glad to see you all look lovely. It is nice to have some good representation for my family. Lizzy, no need to tie that too tight. It's coming off the second I get the opportunity to escape those people."

"No trying to escape," Jane teased him.

"And Charlette is not your daughter," Lizzy added.

"No? Well I'd rather have her than those ones out there." He shook his head. "Young people. I'll never understand them." The girls smiled knowingly at each other, and followed him to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello. So this story switches back and forth between Lizzie's and Darcy's perspectives. This is where we get to meet Darcy. Feel free to leave comments._**

* * *

 _Why am I here? Why did I agree to this?_ The questions rolled over in his mind again and again as Darcy looked around the party. It wasn't the most lavish party he had been too, but it was rich enough. Full of people with money walking about and feeling great because it was all for a good cause. If it had been up to Darcy, he would have donated money and never shown up.

But it wasn't up to him. He could never say no to Charlie. They had been friends since childhood, and Charlie knew just how to get Darcy to do what he wanted. Darcy had agreed to go to this party before he even knew what was going on. Now he was stuck trying to figure out small talk with strangers. He decided it best to just remain silent. That was always the smarter move. He probably wouldn't like their type anyway.

Charlie smiled as he looked around the entire party: the food, the pale decorations, the venue itself (an old library that probably no one used as a library because it was too beautiful and always used for parties). But mostly he watched the people, eager to jump into a conversation. He was born for this: socializing. Darcy would be lying if he said he didn't envy Charlie's outgoing nature.

"Cheer up, Darc," he said. "You're going to have a great time tonight." Darcy gave his friend a small, sarcastic smile, then turned back to the party. "Now don't be an asshole."

Darcy was pretty sure he should stop hanging out with Charlie. His friend was so bright. Strawberry blond hair, blue eyes. He was always wearing fashionable suits; tonight's was blue. Darcy was like his shadow. Black hair, brown eyes, and almost always in gray. Charlie just made him look grumpier. But he was Darcy's friend, so he always agreed to go to these parties for him. For whatever reason, Darcy was even less motivated to try to socialize tonight than usual. Perhaps it was just a bad mood.

"Darcy," Charlie said urgently, grabbing onto his arm tightly. "Am I bleeding?"

"What? No, you're not bleeding." Darcy looked him over. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure I've been eviscerated." Darcy looked to wear his friend was staring intently. "By _her_. It hurts, but I'm definitely in love." _No not this again_. Darcy cringed internally, keeping his face an even, practiced, frown, and searched for the woman.

"Who? Which one?" he asked drily. Charlie was definitely staring at a group of women, but he wasn't sure which one disemboweled his friend with love.

"The angel in blue." The blond. She was very pretty, but there was no reason for this reaction. "Stop looking stop looking," Charlie said quickly. "That's our host, I think he's going to introduce us."

Charlie pulled Darcy to face him as if they were just talking, and hadn't even noticed the group of women. Darcy tried to make it look like they had not just been staring, but he wasn't as casual as Charlie. He just looked stiff. He hoped he didn't come off as grumpier than he actually was, but what did it matter? Their host walked up to them, with the group following him. A middle aged women looked a bit too eager to meet them.

"Bingley, hello there."

"Mr. Lucas, I was wondering when I would catch you," Charlie said back amiably, turning as if Mr. Lucas had surprised him. Darcy nodded.

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't make my rounds properly." Mr. Lucas gestured to the group with him. Other than the angel, there was the older woman, Mr. Lucas's daughter if looks could tell, and another woman. "And now let me introduce you to some lovely ladies. This is my daughter Charlette and a friend of mine, Fanny Bennet. And these are her two daughters, Jane and Elizabeth." _Jane._ "This is Bingley and Darcy."

"It's a pleasure meeting you all," Charlie said, though his eyes lingered on Jane. Darcy felt his own gaze fall to the ground. Then he looked over at the bar. He wasn't sure where he should be looking. He finally risked a glance at Jane, and saw her watching her sister. "Call me Charlie." Darcy only nodded again. Probably too many nods, but he didn't have anything to say. Why force something?

"I have 3 other daughters," Mrs. Bennet said. _No one asked._ "They're all already dancing, but these two need partners. I dare say they're pretty enough." Charlie nodded, eyes still on Jane. She blushed, and her sister stifled a laugh. Darcy was a little put off by their mother just throwing them out like that. _Apparently this woman has never heard of subtly._

"Oh uh," Charlie cleared his throat. Darcy looked down to keep from rolling his eyes. He wanted to get out of this situation. "Right. Jane, perhaps I could have the next dance."

"Yes of course," she answered politely with a glance at her sister. _She's not into you, Charles._ Just then the music changed, Charlie led his new found interest to the dance floor, and Mr. Lucas walked off with Mrs. Bennet. _Oh good she's gone_. Darcy figured he could just wait, and try not to talk to anyone until Charlie came back.

"Do you like the party?" Darcy turned to see Jane's sister still standing next to him. He hadn't even noticed her. She didn't look a thing like her sister with her straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was also shorter and fuller. It was hard to think they were related.

"It is fine," he answered, and looked away again. Darcy racked his brain for something else to say, but nothing came. It didn't matter, he didn't want to talk to anyone here anyway. But the woman was persistent.

"I always enjoy Lucas parties. Lots of dancing. Do you dance much?" He blinked at her, then looked away again.

"Only when forced." The woman nodded, and sucked in her lips. He could see her out of the corner of his eye. He had made it awkward. _Well it's her own fault for interrogating me._

"Well don't worry, Darcy," she said. He looked down at her again to see her smiling playfully. Her eyes were actually ever so slightly green. "I won't force you." It wasn't rude, but it was a bit sharp. The woman turned and walked away, gracefully leading two younger girls away from the bar as she went. Darcy watched her walk away. _What was her name again?_

* * *

Lizzy was getting tired of making conversation, especially with that snob. He hadn't smiled once since they first saw him, and barely talked to anyone. Jane was still with the blond cutie, so she went in search of Charlette. It was probably for the best, since her friend had the habit of occasionally going home with a stranger. Best keep an eye on her, and she needed someone to laugh with without forcing polite conversation. She walked all the way around the party (her shoes were murder on her feet), before finally finding Char all the way back at the bar.

"I've been looking all over for you," Lizzy said. "Literally." Char shrugged.

"I'm moping, because I didn't get that piece of arm candy." Lizzy laughed.

"Yeah, go figure he went for Jane." A good sized crowd had formed around the bar now, and Lizzy ordered two more drinks for them.

"Oh look, here comes Bingley now," Charlette said, trying to casually look around people to see Charlie.

"Don't be so obvious about it," Lizzy hissed at her. She found the perfect angle to see him talking with his friend, Darcy. "Oh he's talking to tall, dark, and silent now." Char snorted.

"Darcy?"

"Yeah."

"You better watch it, Lizzy," Char warned. "He's a rich one too, you know. Has his own company. Software I think."

"Well good for him, but that doesn't excuse the perpetual frown. Why in the world would

someone not want to smile?" The man had looked absolutely miserable all night. He hardly made eye contact, choosing to instead look anywhere but the person next to him. He also refused to introduce himself to anyone. _What, is he too good for us?_ "What business is Charlie in?"

"Same. I think they work together somehow. I'm not sure though, I never pay attention."

"Come here, I want to know if Charlie says anything about Jane." She tugged Char's hand, and they stepped over a few feet, where a pillar blocked them form view. Jane had spotted Charlie right away, and Lizzy knew she was thrilled to dance with him. Char giggled as they eaves dropped. She clearly had a few too many to drink, but that only made Lizzy giggle too. They hushed each other and listened.

"It's not an overreaction, Darc," Charlie said. Their backs were to the girls. "Anyway, she's gorgeous." Lizzy and Char giggled and hushed each other again. "And better company than you're being right now."

"I can't argue with that," Darcy said drily.

"I don't know why you have to be such a downer. You know I tell you to come to these things to lighten you up."

"You should try a different strategy."

"Shut up. Now there are plenty of beautiful women here. Pick one that has caught your eye, and ask her to dance."

"None have caught my eye."

"Oh I get it now," Lizzy whispered to Char. "He can only speak one sentence at a time. No wonder I couldn't get more out of him." Char nearly burst out laughing, but covered her mouth.

"Oh, I know. Elizabeth," Charlie said. Char pointed to Lizzy excitedly, as if she couldn't tell who he was talking about.

"Who?"

"Jane's sister. She's a year younger. You thought she was pretty right?"

"No," Darcy said quickly. He shifted in his place, and looked at the floor. Lizzy stopped laughing fast.

"Oh please, I saw you talking to her."

"You saw _her_ talking to _me_. A bit too much for my taste. And no, I'm not attracted to her either."

Lizzy turned on her heel, and walked away. Charlette followed her to the staircase, which was nearly empty of people. She felt her face grow hot, and she bit the inside of her lip. _Who does he think he is?_

"I talk to much?" Lizzy snapped. "I'm not pretty enough for him? I guess I was too nice to him too. He didn't even remember who I was. We were just introduced."

"Oh Lizzy, don't let him get to you," Charlette tried to comfort her.

"What a jerk." She shook her head, and looked at Charlette. "I mean I was trying to be polite. If I- he is- oooooh." She had to stop and take a couple breaths. Finally she sighed. "I guess I can't be too mad at him for being such a grump."

"Oh now you sound like Jane."

"Yeah. But you know, I'd be pretty grumpy too if I could only speak in one sentence at a time." The two friends fell out laughing, and stumbled back into the party. Lizzy was already feeling better (she was never that affected by what others said about her), and looked around for Jane. Unfortunately, she was talking with her mother, Charlie, and Mr. I'm-too-good-for-you. She started to head in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't," Charlette said, turning her around. "Let's go see what they're saying." Lizzy begrudgingly followed Char over.

"Fine, but you're responsible for anything I say that might be impolite."

"Lizzy, dear!" Fanny called. "Come over here come over here!" They walked into the group and smiled politely. "Have you met _Mr. Darcy_ yet?" _No first name? Real nice._ Lizzy could tell by her mother's tone that she wanted Jane with Charlie and now Lizzy with Darcy. "Oh well of course you have, I was there."

Her mother laughed at her own forgetfulness. Jane didn't show much expression on her face, but Lizzy could tell she was internally cringing. Lizzy already knew she liked Charlie (it was obvious to her without even a word spoken), but their mother could mess up her chances with him. Not that Jane was trying to score a rich guy, but hey. She could want a hot and charming boyfriend. There was nothing wrong with that.

"We can all be a bit forgetful," Charlie said politely.

"Mother how about we go find dad?" Lizzy suggested. It was her duty as a Bennet sister to come to the rescue whenever her mother was being embarrassing.

"Oh, forget him. Probably off hiding from people. No, no. I'd much rather talk about Jane and Charlie." Jane's face flushed red, and Charlie looked a bit confused. Darcy's face only showed slight disgust. Lizzy laughed politely.

"Mother has never been a fan of dad's introversion. She's a true socialite." Jane's eyes screamed thank you. Lizzy continued. "Well you can imagine with one parent an introvert and the other an extrovert, that Jane and I are awkward in all situations." Jane, Charlie, and Charlette all laughed, while Fanny was still calming down form what she thought was her own joke from before.

"I assure you," Charlie said, "that you have inherited the ability to be charming in all situations." He looked over at Jane, who kept her eyes on Lizzy. _Poor thing, mom has nearly embarrassed her to death._

"I would think you would take after one parent or the other," Darcy said. _It Speaks!_ Lizzy turned to him now and smiled. "That perhaps you would have a favorite." _Two whole sentences!_

"Oh no, you can't play favorites with your parents." That was a lie. Lizzy's father was her favorite. "They both have their pros and cons. See mother here," she smiled sweetly at her, "is so entertaining, but always getting in my business."

"Oh, Lizzy," her mother giggled. "I just can't help being a gossip." Lizzy cut her off before she could get carried away.

"My dad, you see. He's very hands off. Very relaxed. But he's quiet. _A bit too quiet for my taste_." Either Mr. Vow-of-Silence forgot what he had said, or he had the best poker face Lizzy had ever seen. She preferred to think the latter. Either way, his expression barely changed, and he looked at her almost as if he were studying her. Lizzy refused to break eye contact with him, until Char finally grabbed her arm, and lead her out to the dance floor.

"I can't believe you said that," she said shaking her head in disbelief. Lizzy smiled smugly. "I'm so glad you did."


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzy sat with Jane in their small living room after the party. They had let their hair down, taken their make-up off, and changed into comfy t-shirts. They were both exhausted from the long day, but they needed to talk about what had happened. Lizzy had seen it right away. Jane and Charlie had chemistry, and she needed to hear about it.

"So," she said, nearly bubbling over with excitement. "Tell me about Charles Bingley." Jane blushed, and looked at her hands.

"Don't get any ideas, Lizzy," she laughed. "I already have to deal with mom. Ugh," she groaned, and covered her face with her hands. "She actually asked him about how much money he had, and what he would inherit. Right in front of his friend. I was mortified, I couldn't even look at him."

"Oh, I know. I'm sorry. It's so hard to keep track of her sometimes, but I promise to try even harder. You have my word, as your dearest sister, to keep her from chasing Charlie away." Jane laughed again.

"No, Lizzy. I said don't say that stuff." Her smile faded a bit, and she got serious. "We just met. I don't know if we'll even see each other again."

"You got his number though, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I don't know. Is it ok to text him first? Does that seem too forward?" Lizzy stared at her sister before bursting into laughter.

"It's the 21st century, of course you can text him."

"I know I know," Jane added quickly. "I just don't want to seem desperate or anything."

"Are you desperate?" Lizzy asked coyly. It forced a smile onto Jane's face again.

"Maybe," she admitted quietly, looking at her hands again. Her eyes looked back up. "Oh I can't help it. We just hit it off. He's cute and funny and so nice and… Ugh." They laughed again. Lizzy was sure Charlie would make a move soon, which was good because Jane was too shy. "Oh, I can't keep talking about this. I want to know how your night went. Tell me?"

"Well, it was the same ol' thing. Keep mom away from my sister's future boyfriend." Jane slapped her sister. "Keep my baby sisters away from the bar. Keep dad actually at the party." Lizzy had to admit, her night was not nearly as magical as Jane's.

"But Char said something happened," Jane insisted. She sounded concerned. "She texted me, and told me to ask you about it."

"Oh." Lizzy thought it was a bit immature to talk about, but she wanted to anyway. Sure, she wasn't that affected by other people's opinions of her, but she could still feel the sting of Mr. Pompous's words. "While you were whisked away by the charming and handsome Charlie," Lizzy began. Jane rolled her eyes. "I tried to make friends with Darcy." Lizzy recounted the whole story, from the awkward single sentence conversation to the blatant insult to her clapback.

"I can't believe he would say that. How could he forget you that fast? You looked amazing tonight. We all did," Jane said

"Yeah, I'm liking the confidence," Lizzy cheer her on.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that Charlie was so nice, and he said Darcy was his best friend. How could someone like him like someone as rude as Darcy?"

"I don't know. Every boy wants a robot friend, so maybe Charlie actually got one." Jane stifled a laugh, and hit her sister again.

"Don't be mean. I'm serious," Jane said. "There has to be something good about him. Maye it was an off night for him."

"It doesn't matter, Jane," Lizzy laughed. "I'm never going to see him again."

"What if, I don't know… I start seeing Charlie?" Jane smiled shyly. _Oh I bet you will_. "They're best friends so…"

"Well, when that happens-"

" _If._ "

"Right, sure. _If_ that happens, I'll be sure to be super nice to the lovely Charlie. But I'm not going to try to be nice to someone who put in no effort to know me then insulted me."

Jane sighed, and looked sadly at Lizzy. Lizzy hated that look. It always made her feel bad, but she wouldn't let it get to her this time. Mr. Broom-up-his-ass, if she ever met him again, could just stay away from her.

* * *

"Should I text her?" Charlie asked for the 10th time as he paced back and forth in front of the window. "No. No that would look desperate."

"You are desperate," Darcy reminded him. It was getting a little sad.

"Be nice." Darcy looked back down at his laptop. His sister, Georgiana, was on the screen. She was spending the year studying in England, so he and his cousin, Richard (her other guardian), liked to video chat whenever possible. It was probably around 11:30 pm or 12 there, so he would tell her to go to bed soon.

"He _is_ being nice," Rich said. "Even I'm getting annoyed with this guy." Charlie didn't seem to hear them.

"If she was interested she would have texted me, right?" he asked himself. They were in Darcy's apartment. Charlie lived downstairs, but after meeting Jane, he was always there to talk to Darcy. "Unless she's old fashioned. Darc, did she look old fashioned to you?" Darcy ignored him, and asked his sister about school. Charlie went back to talking to himself.

"I don't want to talk about school," Georgiana said. "I want to talk about Charlie's new girlfriend."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Rich said. "That's never going to happen if Charlie can't make a move."

"I got it!" Charlie exclaimed. He stopped pacing, and faced his friends. "I need to meet her again _casually_. See if she might actually be interested. So, I'm going to throw a party."

"You can't call a girl, but you can invite her to a party?" Darcy asked drily. Rich and Georgie laughed.

"No. That's not the plan. I'll throw a party, and have Elizabeth cater dessert."

"I thought her name was Jane," Rich said, glancing at Darcy in confusion.

"Elizabeth is her sister," Darcy explained. Now Rich and Georgie exchanged a confused look. Darcy felt his stomach turn remembering the last time her saw her. When she practically called him out for his comments. He didn't like where this plan was going.

"Yes," Charlie continued. "I'll arrange an appointment with Elizabeth. Jane will probably be with her. That will be the perfect time to talk to Jane. As if I just happened to bump into her." Darcy rubbed his temple with his hand while Charlie beamed at him.

"This is childish," Darcy said.

"That's so romantic," Georgie sighed. Charlie rushed around to the other side of the laptop to see her. He leaned over the other two men to get into the camera's view.

"You think so?"

"Yes. And someday, when you're old and married, you'll look back to this plan, and tell her the story."

"And she can marvel at how pathetic you are," Darcy finished. Georgie laughed good naturedly. Charlie glared at them both.

"You two," he said, straightening back up. "I can handle you alone, but I don't like you together. Isn't it past your bed time?"

"Yes," Rich chimed in. "You have school in the morning. And a test I believe." Georgie pouted, but finally agreed to go.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night, Georgie," Darcy told her. It was always a little difficult saying good bye considering the distance. It felt like he was saying good bye at the airport all over again. But he was probably just being over brotherly.

"Good bye, sweetie," Rich told her. "Do well on that exam." Georgie waved, and closed her laptop. "Ok, back to genius over here. If-"

"I can invite Caroline," Charlie interrupted. Darcy exchanged a glance with his cousin. Neither liked Charlie's sister very much. "Then I can get her opinion of Jane."

"She won't like her," Darcy said. She didn't like anyone.

"Sure she will."

"Ok ok, hold on," Rich cut in. "If you're going to be busy with this Elizabeth, then how will you have time to talk to Jane?" Charlie grinned at them. Darcy cringed. He knew that smile. He was about to agree to something he wouldn't like.

"You two are going to keep her busy."

"No," Darcy said firmly. He couldn't talk to her. Not after that night at the party.

"Yes. It will be great. It's all decided. I'll call Elizabeth. You two come with me."

"We have jobs you know," Darcy added. Actually, he was working on a merger with Charlie's company right now. Considering his work ethic and priorities, Darcy was questioning that decision.

"Oh please," Charlie spat. "You know full well you can do it on your phone, or postpone it, or pass it down to someone else. It's _your_ company after all. Same for you, Rich." Charlie's friends sighed. It was hard to say no to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well seems like I can't spell. Thanks for catching that, it'll be correct from here on out.**_

* * *

Lizzy didn't much like going to the mall. She didn't think anyone liked it these days, but apparently she was wrong. Kitty and Lydia wanted to go shopping and people watching, and Lizzy being a good big sister agreed to give them a ride. Jane and Mary agreed to go along and make it a sisters trip.

At least that was the plan. As soon as they got there, Kitty and Lydia ran off with friends, leaving the remaining three to wander around. Lizzy figured it would be fine, and give them a chance to talk.

"So… any news from Charlie?" she asked Jane. Jane immediately flushed red.

"No, of course not. I only got his number a couple nights ago."

"You haven't texted him? What are you waiting for?"

"I just don't want to bother him."

"Trust me, he wants to be bothered by you." Jane pushed Lizzy playfully as they passed the food court.

"You should probably text him," Mary said. She looked uninterested, but Lizzy guessed that was she was just trying to look that way. She wouldn't have said anything if she wasn't curious. "Most men are cowards. They're too scared to do anything."

"Well I don't think Charlie is scared. He's probably just not as interested as you all seem to think. I mean really it was one party, and really everyone was having a good time." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Have you done a background check on him yet," Lizzy asked.

"No of course not."

"Oh come on, Jane. Just social media? A simple google search? Anything?" Jane shook her head. "Well Char did. Would you like to heard what she came up with?" Jane bit her lip.

"Yeah, tell me." Lizzy looked at her phone where Char had texted her the information.

"Ok. He graduated from Penn business school. He works for his family's company. Oh. Corporation. He's been CEO and on the board for two years. Nepotism I'm sure, he's too young for that job."

"Oh, I'm sure he worked hard for it."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with getting a little familial help," Lizzy teased. "Either way, he and his sister are in charge of the family estate after their parents' passing. Oh that's sad."

"Well at least you won't have to meet his parents," Mary said drily.

"Mary, don't say something like that," Jane gasped. Lizzy had been thinking the same thing, but knew better than to say something so rude out loud. "It's a sad thing, and I think we should all be careful about what we say around Charlie."

"Oh, so you think we're going to see him again?" Lizzy asked coyly. Jane's eyes widened slightly as she realized what she said, and cleared her throat.

"That's not what I mean. What about his friend, Darcy?" Jane asked. "I want to know what kind of friends he has."

"Hmm. Char just says he's rich too, and is in accounting and finance. She said he was in the software industry or something the other night night. No wonder he's so boring."

"Lizzy," Jane scolded, making Lizzy laugh.

"Well, it looks like you bagged yourself a rich one, Janie. Congratulations." Jane shook her head, and covered her face with her hands. Mary gave her a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

"Terrible sister," she muttered into her hands, then took them down again. "I did nothing of the sort. And don't get talking like that around mom. So, get any new business from the party? I forgot to ask." _Nice change of subject._

"I handed out my card to a lot of people, and some of them seemed interested," Lizzy replied. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Jane and Lizzy chatted a little longer about the subject, boring Mary to the point she actually looked for her other sisters. She led Jane and Lizzy over to a college counseling kiosk, where Kitty and Lydia were blatantly flirting with two young men. It looked like they were handing out information for high school kids on local schools.

"Oh, you have to meet my sisters," Lydia cried as they approached. _She is exactly like her mother_ , Lizzy thought. "This is Jane. And this is Lizzy. Oh and that's Mary." She flicked her hand at Mary, and turned back to the man. "This is George Wickham."

"And this is Denny," Kitty said excitedly. She was hanging on the boy's arm.

"Just call me George," the first man said, and shook Lizzy's hand. "Don't worry. We won't try sell you any information. Unless you're looking for something." He grinned at her.

"Oh you are too kind," Lizzy replied. Lizzy could see why her sisters were flirting, but he was a bit old for them. But not for herself…

"I don't think I have ever seen so many sisters. I suppose I can see the resemblance now."

"What?" Kitty teased. "Resemblance? Don't be mean. Lizzy's the ugly one in the family, isn't that right, Lizzy? That Darcy guy said so." She laughed at her own joke.

"Real nice," Mary said drily.

"Enough you two," Jane cut it. "We all do look a little different."

"Ah, but each beautiful in her own way," George replied smoothly. Lizzy couldn't help but be taken by his easy nature.

"Denny said he'd get us ice cream!" Kitty yelled. "Let's go!" She dragged the poor boy away. Lydia skipped after them. Lizzy squinted after them, trying to get another look at Denny. He was younger than George. He looked like a senior in high school or a freshman in college.. Not so bad for her sister to flirt with.

"Wait no. Come back. Denny really shouldn't…" Jane tried to stop them but failed, and followed after them, with Mary rolling her eyes after her. Lizzy was left alone with George.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," he began. "But this Darcy guy, he wouldn't happen to be a humorless lump of rich boy would he?" Lizzy laughed out loud.

"That's a perfect description. We wanted to meet his friend Charlie Bingley, and well I guess I got stuck with his friend's unwanted opinion."

"Sounds like him. I see he's still hanging out with Bingley."

"You know him? What a small world." Lizzy was a bit surprised by this.

"Yes actually. We grew up together, but we had a falling out a couple years ago."

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I can't see that as being a bad thing," Lizzy admitted. "The guy is just miserable and judgmental, and-"

"I know. I know," George said laughing. "Trust me, I know. But…." His eyes dropped, and he bit his lip. Lizzy wanted to know what had made his mood take such a turn so fast.

"But what?"

"I can't talk about it," he said, forcing a smile. "I was never one for gossip, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything to terrible against the Darcy name. As much as I can't stand the younger Darcy, I did care for his father." Lizzy frowned. What could have Darcy done to George to make him say something like that? She felt awful just seeing his expression: the sadness carefully covered with a weak smile.

"I'll take your word for it," she said. "I've seen enough of him to know you're not exaggerating."

"That's very kind of you. Just don't let what a snob like him says about you get you down."

"Trust me I wasn't going to." Lizzy smiled at him for a moment, before she realized she probably looked like a dork. She heard her sisters coming back, and cleared her throat. "So uh, maybe I'll see you around?"

"I certainly hope so," George replied, and winked at her. She laughed, and shook her head, before turning to walk with Mary.

Jane was already rounding up Lydia and Kitty, so Lizzy started to head back to the car with Mary. She wasn't much of a conversationalist these days. She thought back to what Wickham had said. It was an odd coincidence, but Lizzy liked hearing her opinion of Mr. Frowny-Face be confirmed. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, and she pulled it out. She didn't recognize the number, so it was probably a cake order.

"Lizzy Bennet."

"Lizzy? Hi, it's Charlie… Charlie Bingley I mean." _No no you're supposed to call Jane._

"Hi, Charlie, what can I do for you?" Lizzy guessed he got a hold of one of her business cards. Jane must have been passing them out too. This was one time Lizzy would have preferred if she hadn't. She didn't want Charlie to think Jane was only talking to him to get her sister more business.

"Actually, I'd like to schedule an appointment with you. For an order. Are you free tomorrow?"

"I sure am. Is 1:30 good with you?"

"Yes. Great. Perfect. Is it ok if I bring some help?" Charlie sounded pretty enthusiastic for a stupid cake tasting. _Supposed to be enthusiastic for my sister._

"Sure, no problem. The more the merrier." She asked a few more questions so she knew what to prepare, and said goodbye. This was actually perfect. If he wouldn't call Jane, then maybe he could bump into her again.

By the time she was done with the call, Lizzy and Mary were back in the car. Lizzy took notes on her phone to remind her what Charlie wanted (Halloween, sophisticated, chocolate), which gave the rest of her sisters time to get to the car. Jane got in the front, and Lizzy forced a casual look.

"You have a half day tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why?" Jane asked.

"Want to do lunch?"

"Sure, I'll get you from the kitchen." Lizzy smiled, and started to drive home. _Perfect._


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie was in a good mood all morning while Darcy hurried to get his work done early. They were going to see Elizabeth in the afternoon. Apparently she worked out of her parents' basement, so Darcy was a bit skeptical about how good her baked goods could be. He hadn't noticed them at the party the other night. It also meant a good 45 minute drive into the suburbs. _We're going out of our way to order dessert from a questionable bakery, because Charlie is too afraid to text a girl. Brilliant._

Darcy tried explaining to his friend as they drove there that Jane may not even be around, but Charlie was perpetually optimistic. He was certain that even if she was not, then he would simply delay until they "stumbled" into each other. Darcy finally gave up the fight, and let Charlie drive the rest of the way in silence. Rich would meet them there. _This is a stupid idea._

And of course Rich was late, as always. Darcy tried to make Charlie wait a minute, but his friend was up and practically bouncing to the door before anything could be done. Darcy followed behind. He dreaded seeing Elizabeth again. She had clearly overheard his comments, and he doubted he could make a good impression at this point. But Charlie would not be stopped. Darcy took a deep breath and followed his friend through the back door that led right into the basement kitchen.

He was impressed with what he saw. It was neat and tidy, almost like a storefront. Also larger than he expected. He noticed her social media and website information was clearly displayed, and she had what he assumed to be pictures of her previous work on the walls. Some of her ingredients had to be visible given the small size, but they were all neatly arranged and good quality. It was a very impressive small business even if it wasn't a proper storefront.

Charlie was disappointed, but covered it well. He was always charming. Darcy only noticed because he had years of experience. Charlie wouldn't be truly happy until he saw Jane.

"Charlie, hello," Lizzy said, turning to greet them. She was just taking something out of the oven. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she wore jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt. Suddenly, Darcy felt over dressed (he had come from work, and although he had thrown his jacket in the car, he still had on a bowtie Georgie liked). At least he wasn't in a full suit like Charlie. Her face only faltered slightly upon seeing Darcy, but he noticed. _She's still mad._ Lizzy nodded to him as well. "Come in. I'm a bit behind schedule, but I'll get everything ready now. I wasn't expecting this help. Maybe a sister or something."

"No, my sister, Caroline, is in New York right now. Actually, I'm supposed to have someone else with me. He should show up later," Charlie explained. "I appreciate a second and third opinion."

"Of course. That's very thorough of you." Elizabeth turned to the drawers behind her as the men stood at the counter to wait. Charlie took a moment to look around for Jane, but Darcy just tried to keep from staring at his phone. Lizzy bent over to rummage around in one of the bottom drawers. Charlie elbowed him, and whispered in his ear.

"Staring much?" Darcy shoved him off, and mouthed 'no.' He wasn't rude. Elizabeth turned back around, and Darcy turned to look at a picture on the wall. "So, Elizabeth, how does this work?"

"Oh you can call me Lizzy," she replied happily. _She sure smiles a lot._ _And I was not staring._ Now he was self conscious of where he looked. "And you can look through these books. They're my previous work and recipes to give you ideas. Also, the pictures on the walls are mine as well. I'll go get some samples ready." With that, she left into a small room to the right.

"You were so staring," Charlie muttered, without looking up from the book. Darcy shifted in his place, and looked away. There was no sense in arguing with him.

"Lizzy, have you seen m- Oh." Jane stopped short as she came down the stairs. She seemed embarrassed to be interrupting one of her sister's meetings. Charlie immediately perked up. "Charlie. I didn't expect to see you." _I must be invisible._

"Yes, well I contacted Lizzy about catering a party. You know, Halloween is coming up, so I thought I'd throw something."

"That sounds nice." There was an awkward silence as Charlie stared dumbly at her. Jane finally cleared her throat. "So uh. I was just heading out for some lunch. Lizzy said she was busy, so I was going to grab something for her."

"Oh, I can drive you."

"I'm walking."

"I can walk." Darcy nearly face palmed. Instead he just stared at his hands. "I mean, I can walk you." Jane laughed, but it wasn't mean spirited.

"I don't want to take up you time. You're Lizzy's client today."

"No it's fine. Darcy can cover for me." He started to lead her toward the door, and she nodded shyly. Charlie turned back once and mouthed 'five minutes.' Darcy just shook his head, and Charlie left with a grin. Richard came in another 5 minutes later, and sat next to Darcy. _So much for only 5 minutes._

"So that's Jane," he whispered.

"Yep."

* * *

Lizzy filled two trays. One with small pieces of cake, and the other with fillings and frostings. This should give Charlie a good idea of what she could do, and he could always make requests. She picked up the trays, and headed back into the kitchen.

Instead of finding Charlie, there was only Darcy and some red headed man. Darcy hardly looked up from her book, but the other man, who was impeccably dressed and had amazing hair, smiled at her in greeting. Her tastings weren't formal or anything, but she kind of liked seeing her clients dressed nicely. Of course Mr. Snobby-Bottom couldn't be bothered. _He probably thinks I'm not worth it. Stupid bow tie._

"Sorry, Charlie has run off with your sister," the red head said. _Good_ , Lizzy thought. She had told Jane to come by after her half day of teaching just so she could see him again. "I'm Richard by the way. Richard Fitzwilliam. Call me Rich."

"Lizzy Bennet. Are you a friend of Charlie's?" Lizzy smiled at him, set the trays down, and grabbed a pitcher of water and some glasses. It seemed Mr. Silent-Treatment was intent on not saying anything. He couldn't even be bothered to look at her.

"I guess you could say that. I'm actually Will's baby daddy." Richard put his arm around Darcy. _Will? So that's his name. Wait how did he get such a nice boyfriend?_ "I'm just kidding. We're cousins." Darcy gave him a dirty, sidelong glance.

"Oh, well it's hard to see the resemblance." _Both in looks and demeanor_ , Lizzy thought, but she kept that part to herself. Richard chuckled, seeming to get the point, and started pointing out designs he liked. "Did you start this business on your own?" he asked as he flipped through the book.

"Yeah. I had a knack for it, so it just sort of happened."

"Oh really? How long have you been baking?"

"Since I got out of college," Lizzy explained. "I made some baked goods while in school to make some money, then decided to toss a degree in accounting away and bake instead." Rich chuckled. "Yeah, seems like a waste, but the degree helps with the business end of things around here. Anyway, what are thinking in terms of Charlie's party?" Lizzy was enjoying chatting with Rich, but she had to keep the appointment moving.

"Did Charlie say what kind of party this was?" Rich asked.

"Halloween. That's about it," Lizzy offered with a shrug. She was surprised he didn't know. This was an odd meeting to say the least.

"Yeah, but does he want formal or …"

"Better make it formal," Darcy said, still flipping through recipes. What was he doing? Scrutinizing her every recipe. Probably finding something else to judge. "He owes me a networking night."

"Oh, making him work for Pemberley again. Smart move, but shouldn't he be networking for his own company?

"He can pull double duty. Besides, it'll be one company soon enough."

"Sure whatever. So we need something classy. Classy Halloween. You have any ideas for that?" Rich asked Lizzy.

"Not sure, let's take a look." Lizzy flipped through her portfolio. A lot of her Halloween cakes were too campy. Either gore and zombies or pumpkins and candy. She turned to her wedding cakes instead, and pointed to a square, tiered wedding cake with flowers between the tiers. "What about this but in black."

"Oh, and maybe some dark purple roses? No, calla lilies. I love it," Richard said.

"Wow, are you their event planner or something?" Lizzie asked. Rich seemed to swell with pride when she said that.

"No, no just enthusiastic, but thank you. Will, come on what do you think?" Mr. Judgmental looked up for the first time, and glanced at the picture.

"It looks fine." _Fine. Is everything fine to him?_

"Well there are others," Lizzy pointed out, barely able to check her attitude.

"But this would make a fantastic centerpiece." Lizzy liked the way Richard thought. That would give her business a lot of exposure. "But it'll have to be bigger. Maybe two more tiers."

"Can you handle that?" Darcy asked, making eye contact with her for the first time.

"Yes, I can handle that," Lizzy snapped. She gave him a curt smile to soften the blow. "Any flavor ideas?" Darcy closed the book.

"No." He was getting on her nerves again.

"This one likes anything with chocolate," Richard cut in, gesturing at his cousin. "Who doesn't right?" Darcy glanced over his shoulder toward the door, while his cousin started trying chocolate cakes and fillings. He asked her about each, and asked for suggestions. Darcy kept looking at the door, probably hoping Charlie would come back. They finally decided on a boozy chocolate cake, with ganache that could all be dyed black. Lizzy actually liked the sound of it (very modern, and good for her portfolio), but she was still confused by why Charlie wasn't deciding.

"And budget?" Lizzy asked.

"As expensive as you want," Darcy said drily. He was looking at his hands, but seemed to force himself to actually look at her again. Of course Mr. Rich-boy could pay as much as he wanted, but did he have to go and throw it out there like that?

"Yeah," Rich agreed. "Charlie is paying for it, and being a real jerk to you. So make him pay through the nose." Lizzy laughed.

"Will do, Rich. Ok, then I guess I'll keep in touch-" Lizzy was cut off by the door opening, and Charlie stepping in. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Hello. Your sister went in the front," he said. Darcy was giving him the cold shoulder. _How can you treat your best friend like that?_ Richard started filling Charlie in, but Lizzy zoned out. She felt her phone buzz, and checked it to see a text message from Jane.

J: Charlie asked me out!

L: Are you serious? I told you he liked you!

J: Its just dinner

J: But yeah maybe he does like me

J: you and Char have to help me get dressed

L: of course we will. I'll talk to you later

"So it's settled," Charlie said, pulling her back into the conversation. Darcy was standing there looking a bit dazed, and glancing at his phone. "Darc and Rich will finish plans with you, and I'll handle the rest of the party. Your whole family is invited of course."

"Oh, ok…" Lizzy replied. That just sounded like another night of reeling her mother in.

"Have a great day," Charlie called over his shoulder as he headed toward the door. Rich followed closely behind, trying to whisper questions to him, and flashing Lizzy a gorgeous smile. Darcy shook his head, and pulled a card out of his pocket. He handed it to her, and took one of her business cards from the counter.

"We'll be in touch," was all he said, and left with a curt nod.

Yeah, this whole thing was odd. If she didn't know any better, she would think Charlie simply came here to see Jane, and used his friends to keep Lizzy busy. She looked down and boring gray business card. F. Darcy. _I thought his name was Will. What's the F?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shorter chapter. I really wanted to include Georgiana in this story, so we get to see a bit more of her here.**_

* * *

Normally Lizzy didn't have to see her mother. Sure, she worked out of her parents' basement, but her mother could never be bothered to come down unless Jane was around. And Lizzy wasn't interested in trying to talk to her mother either. Today was different, though, because they were having a family dinner. Lizzy and Jane came over to have a dinner for their cousin, Colleen.

Lizzy hadn't seen or talked to her since they were little, so she wasn't exactly too excited to see her. But it would have been nice to at least talk to her a bit. Instead of that, she had to listen to her mother's shrill gossip, and Collen politely agreeing with her and complementing the house.

"Oh, do you remember Charlotte Lucas?" Fanny continued at the dinner table.

"I'm afraid not," Colleen admitted. She was small, and the same modest type that Lizzy remembered.

"Really? You know. Lizzy and Jane's friend. The homely one. You remember."

"Mom," Jane whispered. "She doesn't remember."

"Oh no matter," Fanny continued. Lizzy's father glanced up from his book, then went right back to reading. "Well her parents had a party and you would not believe the people they had …."

Lizzy zoned out. It was all the same bragging she had heard before, and honestly she wasn't interested. She discretely texted Jane real quick. They had been so busy, neither had had time to sit down and talk. Besides, Jane got home _very_ late last night.

L: how'd it go with Charlie?

Jane's hand went to her phone, but she politely nodded to her mother before checking it.

J: I'll tell you later

L: now

J: it went fine

L: fine how? What aren't you telling me?

J: We'll talk later

Lizzy looked back up from her phone to see her father smiling in amusement at her. Lizzy shrugged to him, then turned her attention to the conversation. She had to get her mother to shut up.

"So," Lizzy said abruptly. "What are you doing for a living now, Colleen?" Colleen brightened at the opportunity to speak.

"I'm a curator for one of New England's finest gardens, Rosings Park," she answered with pride. "It's this wonderful estate with the most beautiful, yet tasteful, collection of local and exotic foliage. My employer, Catherine de Bourgh, insisted that I live there so I could know every part of the gardens. She is so smart, because I have learned so much just from living there. I pride myself in giving the best tours of any of her employees, which is why I'm up for a promotion. What an honor. It is truly a beautiful estate. It hosts only the finest weddings and events…"

Mary gave Lizzy a side long glance.

"Nice going," she muttered. Wow. Lizzy was not expecting the slough of praise for Catherine de Bourgh and her estate, or her cousin's bragging. She was almost as bad as Fanny. Fanny seemed to be getting annoyed about not speaking at the moment, and Lizzy's father took the opportunity to mess with her a little and his daughters who were obviously bored.

"So tell me, Colleen," he cut in. "Are you just versed in the landscape of the estate, or the history and plant life at all."

"Oh, all of it. Mrs. De Bourgh expects nothing less. I can think of 40 species of plant life found in the gardens off the top of my head."

"Oh do tell." Colleen rattled them all off, with Bennet pretending to pay close attention. Kitty and Lydia both slouched in their seats, eager to run away. "And do you find this impresses your guests?"

"Mrs. De Bourgh's guests," she corrected. "And yes I do. They are always so amazed at what I can remember…." Lizzy stifled a laugh. Her father was being a bit mean, but it was honestly funny how Colleen couldn't pick up on his slightly teasing tones. "… And I thought we could watch a documentary tonight. It's about all the finest estates in the country, and of course features Rosings." Mary rolled her eyes while Kitty and Lydia openly groaned.

* * *

Darcy pulled out his phone to text his sister. He hated being away from her so long, so he always tried to find time to talk to her. It would be late in London, but she should still be up.

F: Hey how's school

G: Eh fine. But I don't want to talk about it. Did Charlie go through with his plan?

F: yes, don't remind me

G: how did it go?

F: fine. He asked her out so I guess it worked.

F: he was smiling a dork. I don't see how any girl would go out with him

G: don't be mean. You were there?

F: yeah, he left me and Rich with Elizabeth

F: that's jane's sister

G: Oh…. Is she nice?

G: what's she look like?

Darcy thought back to his very few conversations with her. Nice? She wasn't nice to him. But that didn't necessarily mean she wasn't nice in general.

F: nice enough. Sharp tongue though. Owns her own business

G: : )

G: what's she look like Fitz?

F: Brown hair. Pale skin. Brown green eyes. Why?

G: :)

F: What?

G: :)

F: what Georgie?

G: you know what color her eyes are

F: so? You asked what she looks like

G: what color are Jane's eye

F: the same. Brown

G: nope :) Charlie says they're the most beautiful blue

F: so?

G: you like her? Elizabeth

F: isn't it past your bed time?

G: you like her

F: no. go to bed.

G: ;)

F: good night, Georgie

G: good night, Fitz


	7. Chapter 7

Jane had gone out with Charlie twice, and Lizzy and Charlotte were dying to talk to him again. Lizzy thought she would have more opportunities to talk to him, given she was catering dessert for him, but he was having Rich and Darcy do all the calls with her. She needed to talk to him again, to see him with Jane, so she and Char asked to go out with them. Jane was more than happy to oblige, and they all decided to go to a bar that was having a local band playing.

Unfortunately, Charlie invited Darcy and his sister, Caroline, along. Honestly, Lizzy should have seen it coming. Jane was bringing her best friend and sister, so it only made sense for him to bring his best friend and sister. Still, she didn't want to have to deal with Mr. Frowny-Face, and one look at Caroline made Lizzy think she was much the same as him. _Just talk to Charlie, that's why you're here._

Charlie was as pleasant as ever, Lizzy really liked him. More so than any boyfriends Jane had had before. The guy couldn't keep his eyes off Jane, though she actively tried not to stare at him. She was shy, and didn't like public displays of affection very much, even if those meant just staring into each others' eyes. Still, Lizzy could tell she liked him a lot.

Caroline, on the other hand, sat next to Darcy and said little. She would occasionally offer a comment that seemed nice to Jane, but something about her tone made Lizzy question her sincerity. Char looked at Lizzy a couple times, and her face showed that she thought the same thing.

"Jane, you look lovely in that dress. I could never pull off something like that," Caroline commented.

"Thank you," Jane said politely. A guy bumped into her walking by their table. Jane turned, smiled politely, and apologized. The man did the same. Caroline gave Darcy a look, then turned back to the table and smiled again.

"You two are so cute together."

"Well that's easy with Jane," Charlie laughed, and Char picked up the topic to complement Jane. It always made her blush. Lizzy sat, and listened to the conversation, when Caroline caught her attention again.

"William, your hair is always a mess," she said, reaching up to straighten it. Lizzy didn't see how it was a mess. It was slightly curly, but he kept it neat. Darcy stopped her hand before she could touch him.

"I'm sure it's fine," he said. He looked away.

"Did your sister pick out this tie?" she asked, and brushed it with her hand. He stiffened, and barely looked at her. Either Darcy was oblivious to her flirting, or he wasn't interested. "She has such good taste. Bow ties are very trendy right now."

"She did, though not for that reason." _Well at least I'm not the only one to struggles getting a conversation with him._

"Why did she pick it then?" _What a riveting conversation._

"By her words, 'bow ties are cool,'" he answered. Lizzy laughed, which got their attention. He raised an eyebrow, which Lizzy guessed was an invitation to join.

"Is she a Whovian?" she asked.

"I didn't know there was a word for it."

"Oh does she still watch those silly shows?" Caroline said quickly to jump back into the conversation. "I thought she would have grown out of them by now." Darcy's frown deepened slightly, but he didn't answer.

"Oh you never get too old for Doctor Who," Lizzy continued. "I hope she never tires of it." Mr. Miserable seemed to study her, and was about to say something when Caroline cut him off.

"Well, maybe that is good for you," she said sweetly, "but _our_ families move on to more stimulating material." Lizzy smiled back.

"Ah, I see," she replied. "I hope I never move on from a good sense of humor though. Oh well." She excused herself, and went to the bar for another drink and to just get away from Snob 1 and Snob 2. Just as she was about to order, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Hey, what's- George." Lizzy smiled when she saw him. She ordered her drink, and turned back to him. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, just out with some friends. And You?"

"Here to get to know by sister's boyfriend a bit better."

"Ah, making sure he's good enough. I wish I had a sister half as loyal as you." He grinned at her. "But it works in my favor that you aren't my sister." He picked up her drink, and handed it to her. Lizzy bit her lip to try to keep from smiling. She was about to take a drink, when someone bumped into her to get to the bar. She turned around, and saw Darcy scowling behind her.

"Hey, watch it," she snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," he replied, but his eyes remained on George. _Oh course he didn't notice me._ Lizzy grabbed a napkin, and started to dry off her shirt. His eyebrows were slightly knit together in a glare at George. _Geez, what is Mr. Cockblock's problem?_

"Darcy," George said. His smile was forced, but at least he tried. Darcy just kept the same dirty look.

"Wickham," Darcy said. "You do know everyone is carded when they come in here. You won't find your usual type."

"Look, we're all just trying to have a good time," Wickham replied coolly. "I know you don't like that, but maybe you can let us enjoy ourselves just this once." Lizzy looked back and forth between the two men. She felt like she had totally disappeared, and they were just aware of their hate for each other. There was no other word for it. These two _hated_ each other. She had no idea what to do or say, and hoped for a rescue before things escalated.

"Darcy!" Charlie, popped up behind him. _Oh you precious drop of sunshine,_ Lizzy thought when she saw him. He looked nervous, but covered it well with a smile. "There you are. Hey, maybe we should get going. Caroline has a headache, and Char said she'd drive the girls home." He nodded to Lizzy.

"That sounds like a great idea," Wickham said. Charlie's smiled faltered a moment, but he patted Darcy on the back. Darcy nodded. Lizzy tried to thank Charlie with a look.

"I apologize again, Elizabeth," he said. He handed her her new drink, paid for it, and left with one more dirty look at Wickham. Lizzy and George stood there without saying anything for a minute before she cleared her throat nervously.

"Ok, so…." she began.

"You're curious?" Wickham asked. Lizzy nodded, making George laugh. "Ok ok. So Darcy and I had a _really_ bad falling out."

"You don't say."

"We were practically raised together," George continued. "My father died when I was young, so Darcy, the older one, he took me in. I was like a second son to him. And Will, that's what we called him, he was apparently jealous. I just didn't realize until _his_ father died." He paused to take a drink and gather his thoughts. "Darcy promised me an inheritance. Nothing as big as his two kids got, but something to help me out. When he passed, Will refused to give it to me."

"What?" Lizzy gasped. Wickham shook his head.

"You know how rich people are. The second a relative dies, they're all in court trying to get as much money as possible from them." Lizzy had heard of those stories before, families falling apart over money. She never understood how someone could do that. "Well it was no different with Will. When I asked why, he just said because I wasn't a Darcy."

"That's so awful, George. I'm so sorry to hear it."

"It's not the worst part," he continued. "Will also has a sister, and I was close to her. She was every much a sister to me as she was to him, but once he got custody of her, he wouldn't let me see her. That's what really hurt me." Lizzy put her hand on his arm.

"It's ok, George," she assured him. "She'll be old enough to reach out to you eventually, and I know you'll be there for when she does." George gave a weak, but grateful smile. He leaned into her…

"Lizzy!" Charlotte yelled, and pulled her away from George hard. "I got the band to play our favorite song!" Lizzy laughed at her friend, and went with her. She felt sorry for George, but she was glad Char pulled her away before things got awkward. _Maybe next time._

* * *

Darcy was driving that night, so he sped home in silence. He could feel Charlie looking at him, but he didn't want to talk while Caroline was around. She was in the back seat, rattling off everything she found wrong with Charlotte and Elizabeth. _Aren't people with headaches supposed to be quiet?_ When they got back to their building, Darcy dropped Caroline off at the front to get rid of her, then went to park. He pulled into a spot, turned off the car, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, man," Charlie said. "I didn't know he would be there."

"I know. I'm not mad. At least, not at any of you." Charlie nodded.

"I didn't even see him until you went over," Charlie admitted. Darcy spotted him as soon as he came up behind Elizabeth. Sure, he had been looking at her, but not in a creeping way. He hadn't even noticed he was been doing it. Caroline had been preventing any conversation with her. Every time he thought he saw an opening, she stepped in. Instead he probably looked like creep by not saying anything, and staring instead.

"I saw him with Elizabeth," Darcy admitted.

"Yeah you seemed to have your eye on her…"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Darcy said quickly. "I just saw him hand her a drink and…" And he didn't trust the guy. "Look, we don't-"

"Darc, I know what he tried to do to Georgie," Charlie interrupted. Darcy turned to him in surprise. "She's like a sister to me, Darc. She told me a couple months ago." Darcy had no idea. He didn't think Georgie had told anyone what had happened expect him and Richard. "She wanted me to stop asking about him," he added apologetically.

"I don't think he would have done anything to Elizabeth," Darcy explained. "I just didn't want to risk it."

"No, I totally get it. And you were real smooth," Charlie said, starting to grin. "You just looked like an asshole who spills drinks because you don't notice anyone, not an asshole who spills drinks on purpose."

"Thanks, Charlie, you're a real pal," Darcy said drily.

"No problem. And if it's worth anything, I agree with you stepping in discreetly. It's nice that you like someone enough-"

"I don't-"

"Ok ok," Charlie said defensively. "Whatever you say. But…." He have Darcy a sidelong glance. "I did tell Charlotte that Lizzy looked like she needed a rescue, so she probably pulled her away from him right after we left." Darcy smiled, and shook his head.

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm glad everyone is liking the story. Thanks for the reviews :)**_

* * *

Lizzy had several orders to fill for Halloween cakes over the next few weeks. Most were small and colorful, and one was for a zombie themed wedding. But her main concern was Charlie's cake. She'd never done one so big before, and this could get her a lot of business in the future. It was her chance to do something modern, delicious, and, most importantly, for a lot of rich people.

Of course Jane got to help Charlie do all the fun stuff. He asked her advice on everything, and she even met Caroline a few more times, which she insisted was wonderful. Jane was still uncertain that Charlie was serious, and wasn't sure that she should push him. Lizzy figured this was always a hard time in any relationship, and let her go at her own pace. Lizzy's own relationships were nonexistent. She stopped by the mall a few more times to flirt with George again, but he was being taken off recruiting duty. He was probably back to career counseling somewhere. _Oh well_ , she thought. That was fun while it lasted, and she didn't feel like chasing after a guy when she should be focusing on her career.

In the mean time she had to get this cake done, which meant calling a few more times with questions. She didn't mind talking to Rich, who was actually really friendly, but she usually got stuck talking to Darcy. Rich seemed to always miss the call or have something else, while Darcy was always ready for a curt, business call. The conversations were always straight to the point, and she got little more than a yes or no out of him. Lizzy tried not to let it bother her, she had all the information she needed, but she'd be lying if she said he didn't irritate her.

As the party got closer, Lizzy's sisters and mother got more and more excited (their father just sighed at having to go to another party). They all got new dresses for the formal event, and talked about who would be there. Fanny called up Colleen to invite her, though Jane tried to tell her not to take advantage of Charlie. Jane of course would be going with Charlie.

The day of the party, Lizzy had all the pieces ready to be assembled with the flowers, and Rich had the catering company come pick them up. Lizzy would put the cake together there, then hurry back to get ready with Charlotte. _I'm going to be exhausted by the time the party actually starts._

She walked into the venue, a beautiful 2 storied ball room, and was immediately taken by all the commotion. Decorations were being put up, tables were being set, people were yelling directions to each other. Lizzy asked where she should go, and got a snappy answer from a cranky looking employee. She smiled and thanked her anyway. She was probably having a bad day.

Lizzy found her table. Rich wasn't lying when he said it would be a center piece. She would have to thank him later. The pieces were all laid out, so she began stacking them carefully, doing final touches on the black on black piping, and laying in the violet calla lilies. She made sure to take her time, giving ample time to each aspect of the cake. When the cake got too high, she contemplated standing on the table, but then figured the black table cloth was probably as expensive as her phone. She really didn't want to embarrass herself if an employee had to come ask her to get off the table.

Lizzy pulled over a chair, but she still had to lean forward a little to reach her cake. She wobbled a moment, then steadied herself again. _Don't fall don't fall don't fall._ She was just taking a deep breath when she got the sense someone was standing near her. She wobbled a little again, and looked down, the top tier still in her hands. It was Darcy, leaning on her chair. _Can't he see I'm using it?_

"Do you need something?" she asked curtly. He looked up with a frown from his phone, which he had been scrolling through. It looked like an email, not that Lizzy was snooping.

"Your chair was rocking," he said simply, and went back to scrolling.

"Well I'm sure its fine."

"Perhaps, but I'd rather not get sued."

"Oh, because I'm the type to jump on a law suit? I'm not looking for-"

"That's not what I meant." Lizzy stared at him another second, then turned and stacked the last 2 pieces. Then she carefully finished the flowers. She turned to jump down, but Mr. Safety-Advisor lent her a hand to step down.

"Thank you," Lizzy mumbled. He nodded, and left. Lizzy shook her head, and began gathering up her things.

"This looks perfect." Lizzy turned to see Rich walking up behind her with another man, and smiled. She was allowed to feel proud of herself for this one. "I love it. Absolutely love it. Very modern."

"I'm glad," Lizzy replied. The other man wandered off.

"That's Julio. He's our event planner. I'll make sure he gets your card," Rich explained quietly, and winked at her. "He will also be my arm candy for the evening." Lizzy stifled a laugh.

"Well I approve," she told him. "I wish I had someone to show off tonight. But alas, my sister is the only lucky one."

"Oh? Well that is surprising. As charming as you are, I'm sure you'll have 20 guys lining up for you. And with this party, they'll all have more money than they know what to do with."

"That's very nice of you to say, but I'm not hunting rich guys tonight. You just hand out my business card, ok? And save a dance for me."

"It would be my pleasure."

Lizzy bit her lip, and considered whether or not she should ask her next questions. She didn't want to offend Rich, but she was also really curious. He seemed to notice, and looked at her expectantly, so Lizzy took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Be my guest," he said pleasantly.

"I know he's your cousin and all, but do you actually like Darcy?" Rich raised his eyebrows, and Lizzy rushed to explain herself. "I'm sorry. It's just that you and Charlie are so easy to talk to and get along with and you're super outgoing. And Darcy…"

"Is Darcy." Rich finished. Lizzy was relieved to see him smiling. "Yes, I actually like Will, and so does Charlie. No, he's not outgoing, and yes, he sometimes has the social skills of a goldfish, but you just have to know him." Lizzy wasn't convinced. "I'm telling you, once he's comfortable with you, he's funny and the nicest guy you'll meet."

"Well there's something to be said for being nice to people you don't know too," Lizzy countered.

"Did I miss something between you two?" Rich asked. Lizzy shook her head. There was no point in talking to Rich, he was probably just biased from being related to Mr. Socially-Impaired.

"No nothing. I'm running late, but I'll see you later."

"All right. Don't forget about our dance."


	9. Chapter 9

"Who was the other woman with your family?" Charlotte asked. Lizzy had gotten ready with her, and now she was driving them both back to the venue. They were both wearing floor length black dresses. Char's was a sparkling backless dress, and Lizzy's was a long sleeved dress. She did pick a lower neckline and thin sparkly belt, and thought that would be saucy enough for the occasion.

"My cousin, Colleen," Lizzy replied. "She's been staying with my parents, but I'm a little tired of her. She's always talking about her job."

"I don't know. It's kind of cute when people talk about what their passionate about."

"You'd be bored in a second, I assure you." They pulled up to the venue, and the valet took the car. Everyone filing in was wearing dark colors: black, reds, purples. Some had masks, though this wasn't a masked Halloween party. They all looked rich, which, if Lizzy was honest, was a little intimidating. Charlotte stared at it all.

"Wow, this is amazing," she said. "Mary is going to love the colors. For once she won't stick out." Lizzy laughed.

"Yeah, for once mom actually let her wear her purple lipstick out. Fits right with the colors." Charlotte lead her along into the ballroom. Jane was standing on a stair case on the other side with the redheaded Caroline. She was wearing a gorgeous, sexy, and probably super expensive red gown. Char made her way to the cake, and complimented it before making her way to the bar. She ordered them drinks.

"Let's get drunk," she said, and downed it. Lizzy laughed, and drank her's to appease her friend. She wasn't planning on getting drunk though. She wanted to be able to talk to anyone interested in hiring her. Besides, someone had to drive home.

It wasn't long before the rest of her family got there. It wasn't hard to tell. Her mother was so loud, and raved about everything. She bragged how Jane was going out with the host. She talked about the Lucas party, both praising and insulting it somehow. Lizzy wanted to just sink away. Kitty and Lydia began to make their way to the bar, and Lizzy quickly told the bartender they were underage. With that settled, she and Char headed out to find Jane.

She wasn't hard to find, she stuck out (in a good way) in a deep purple gown and her long blond hair. She was now with Charlie, Darcy, and Caroline.

"Jane!" Lizzy called, and greeted her sister with a hug.

"Lizzy, Charlotte, I've been looking everywhere for you," Jane said happily. "You remember Caroline, Charlie's sister."

"Oh what a pleasure it is to see you both again," Caroline said. She didn't sound too sincere. "I just heard your family arriving." Lizzy caught the meaning of her comment, and her smile faltered. Charlie quickly stepped in.

"Oh yes, I have to go say hello to your mother," he said. "She'll never forgive me if I don't."

"I'm sure you'll never hear the end of it," Caroline added with a laugh, as if that would hide what she meant. She smiled at Lizzy, then looped her arm around Darcy's. "I saw you assembling the cake earlier, Eliza. It is beautiful." _Who the hell is Eliza?_

"Thank you."

"Oh I see Colleen," Charlotte interrupted. "I'll talk to you later. Nice seeing you all again." With that, she left. Jane and Charlie also took their leave, and looked for her parents. Lizzy was left with Mr. Conceited, who hardly spoke, and Caroline, who seemed not to speak sincerely. _Great._

"William, don't you think it's nice Charlie invited his cake decorator?" Caroline asked. "It surprised me at first, but then I heard you were Jane's sister. Oh, and after meeting you, I saw he got along so well with you. Did you approve the guest list, William?" _Oh she is pushing it._ Lizzy didn't see what Jane liked about this woman.

"I did not approve many people on the guest list," he answered. He shifted in place, but it was enough to have Caroline let go of his arm. Suddenly this was getting more interesting. Apparently, he noticed the flirting, and just wasn't interested.

"Oh you are so funny," Caroline laughed. _What was the joke?_

"You would be the only one to think so, Caroline." He turned his attention to Lizzy now. "Your cake is a beautiful centerpiece, Elizabeth." Lizzy almost laughed, but thought she probably shouldn't make any jokes about that comment.

"Thank you. I'm glad I didn't let Charlie down."

Caroline put a hand on Darcy's shoulder, and his eyes dropped to the floor before looking about the room.

"So are we," Caroline added. "This is a very important night for networking. William, you have so many important friends."

"I would hardly call him friends," he replied. It was painfully obvious to Lizzy that Caroline was into Darcy, and that Darcy was just being nice to her because she was his best friend's sister. It was a little sad.

"Oh, well of course. Business partners and colleagues would never be friends like you and my brother," Caroline pressed on. Darcy nodded, then turned his attention back to Lizzy.

"Would you like to dance?" Lizzy almost stumbled back from the question. Did he really just ask that?

"Uh, sure," she stuttered. It was the only response she could think of for the abrupt question. Darcy nodded, excused himself from Caroline, and led Lizzy to the dance floor. Caroline stood there, barely concealing a glare. _Oh I see._ Darcy was using her to make a point to Caroline. He's not interested. That made more sense. The live quartet played a slow song, and they fell into rhythm.

It looked like Darcy was still not interested in talking or even looking at her, so Lizzy looked around. She spotted Char dancing with… Colleen? Char locked eyes with Lizzy, discreetly pointed at Colleen, and gave a thumbs up. Lizzy rolled her eyes. In another direction, Rich was laughing with his arm candy. He spotted her, and winked.

"So, you don't talk much do you?" Lizzy asked her verbally challenged partner.

"Not to people I don't particularly know," he replied.

"It's a wonder you get to know anyone with that attitude." He only shrugged. "It does make dancing a bit more interesting though, don't you think?"

"Choose a topic, if you wish."

"Wow you are bad at this." He had been avoiding eye contact until then, but finally looked at her. He seemed to judge her a moment, then looked away again. Whatever, Lizzy wasn't going to let some judgmental jerk annoy her. "Ok, What's your name?"

"We've known each other for weeks."

"Yes, well you see, simply being in the presence of someone doesn't give them your name. You actually have to introduce yourself." She couldn't read his expression, but she was pretty sure he was annoyed with her. Good. But still no answer. _Geez, trying to talk to this guy is like pulling teeth._ Lizzy was also not impressed with his dancing. He was incredibly stiff, and made her feel like he was pushing her off. "Now I've heard Darcy, of course. And Darc. And Will and William. But your card says F. So what's your name?"

"Fitzwilliam." Lizzy laughed, then stopped when she saw he was serious. Or was that his joking face? Oh this was irritating.

"You're serious?"

"Yes." Lizzy felt her face grow hot. As much as she didn't like the guy, it was still rude to laugh at someone's name. "Don't worry, that's what most people think," he added simply, as if he was able to read her mind. Lizzy cleared her throat.

"So is that a family name?"

"Yes." There was an awkward silence. Trying to carry a conversation with him was torture.

"So you prefer Darcy?" Lizzy pressed on.

"Depends on the person."

"Do you ever elaborate on anything you say?" That caught his attention. He looked down at her again, this time there was something different about the look though. He didn't smile or anything, but she thought maybe he was messing with her. Something in his eyes.

"Yes," he answered simply. _Damn it, he_ is _making fun of me._ Well she wasn't going to be a part of that, some joke to a rich boy. She let the stiff dance go on in silence. The song ended, they nodded to each other, and went their separate ways.

Lizzy was determined to enjoy her night. She went and found Rich again, who introduced her to some possible future clients. He was fantastically useful. She danced a few dances with Charlotte, Rich, and Charlie. She took turns with Jane and Mary to tone down their mother. She dragged her father out of his seat, and insisted on a dance. Overall, despite some unpleasantness with Caroline and Darcy, she thought the night was a huge success.

* * *

Darcy always asked Caroline for a dance. It was just something he did for Charlie, since she apparently bothered him when Darcy ignored her. Not to mention they had known each other for years, and he knew he ought to. Still, the dance was always uncomfortable for him. She was always just a bit too close to him, and she talked non stop. This time it was all about insulting the guests, which was a favorite topic of her's.

"This was supposed to be a networking event," she said drily "I cannot believe Charlie invited all these extra people just to impress Jane. Honestly, they're so… middle class." Darcy hummed a response to make it seem like he was listening. "Not that there is anything wrong with that," Caroline continued. "It's just that they don't belong here…"

Darcy zoned out, and looked about the room while Caroline rattled on. He occasionally nodded to satisfy her. Mrs. Bennet was talking to anyone and everyone, and each of her victims was asked if they had any sons and how old they were. She also bragged about Jane and Charlie. He was shocked when he over heard her say that she expects them to be married soon. There was something wrong with the woman, and more than just the obvious gold digging problem. The youngest Bennet sisters had somehow gotten alcohol, and he had seen them stumbling around earlier. Mary, the goth one, seemed nice enough, if not a little odd. Darcy appreciated that she was at least quiet. Mr. Bennet disappeared almost immediately.

Then there was Elizabeth. Darcy spotted her dancing with Charlie. He had seen her earlier dancing with Rich. She smiled and laughed with her partner each time, thoroughly enjoying herself. Right now, Charlie was telling her a joke. Darcy could feel his chest tighten up as he watched them. His entire dance with her just seemed like a chore to her. He tried to think of something to say to her, but it was difficult. So she just teased him for being quiet. When he tried to tease back, she seemed not to like it. Meanwhile, his two closest friends got along perfectly with her.

"You're watching Eliza again," Caroline said, snapping his attention back. _Damn it._ He didn't mean to stare.

"I think she goes by Lizzy."

"Ugh, that's such an immature name. Though she is rather immature. Don't you think?"

"She just likes to laugh," Darcy answered.

"Oh there's Jane again. She's dancing with yet _another_ man." Darcy discreetly turned them on the dance floor to see. She was dancing with someone else. "I thought she was here with Charlie," Caroline snapped.

"Charlie is dancing with Elizabeth at the moment." He said it to contradict Caroline, and because Jane wasn't there to defend herself. In all honestly, Darcy also thought it was a bit odd she danced with other guys. She had no shortage of requests, and danced with many of them. Meanwhile, Charlie only danced with her sisters and the occasional old woman who wanted a young thing on their arm.

"Yes, well Charlie still had to stand out for a few for these guys," Caroline continued. "It looks to me she's still looking around, if you know what I mean. And plenty of young men her mother would approve of." Darcy hummed in vague agreement. "Oh poor Charlie," Caroline said with some pity. "He's in love with her and she's not even serious about them."

Darcy frowned. It was true that Charlie was in love. He always did this. When Charlie fell, he fell hard. He didn't want to just date a girl, he wanted to commit to her. And each time, the girl, being young, didn't want anything serious. It looked like Jane would be no different.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for all the great comments, they're appreciated. I wanted to give Darcy more of a roll, because he really hardly talked in the book. I wanted to see more of his relationships (beyond Lizzy), so I am playing with that. I hope everyone is liking this version of Lizzy too. Enjoy._**

* * *

G: Charlie said you danced with someone at the party

F: Had to. You know how Caroline is

G: someone else

F: is that all you 2 do? Talk about me

G: 3. Rich too. You danced with jane's sister?

F: yes

G: the cake decorator?

F: yes

G: she owns her own business?

F: yes

G: go on….

F: idk why you want to know. She operates out of her parent's basement and gets most of her business online

F: she actually does very quality work. And runs the business end on her own as well

G: that's impressive. She single?

F: and I almost thought this was an innocent conversation

G: it is. I never see who you date or know about who you're interested in. I'm curious. Innocently curious

F: not interested and it's none of your business.

G: I'm not a baby. It's ok if I meet one of your girl friends

F: don't have a gf and where do you get this idea that I have a ton of lovers

G: movies…. Young, rich, businessman. That's what they do

F: you don't need to be thinking that

F: I mean it

G: fine. But I still think you should bring girls home for me to meet and judge. I'm missing out on a critical sisterly duty

F: I don't have anyone to bring home

G: go get one

F: what if I got you a cat or a dog instead?

G: no

F: ok fine I'll get you a pony

G: no. I want a sister-in-law

F: ok fine, I'll buy you one of those

G: what? No. that's not funny fitz

F: Good night, Georgie

G: you're the worst.

* * *

After the party, Char asked Lizzy to go to Maine with her to visit Colleen. Apparently they hit it off at the party, and Colleen wanted Charlotte to meet her boss, Mrs. De Bourgh, right away. Lizzy thought that was odd, that maybe she should meet the parents first (and even that should wait), but Char just took it in stride. She saw it as a weekend away with friends. She was nervous about the trip though, so Lizzy agreed to go with her. It was a nice long drive, with plenty of time for the girls to sing, gossip, and joke around. Lizzy hoped it could be a relaxing weekend with her best friend. Hopefully she wouldn't be third wheeled too hard.

Lizzy didn't know much about Catherine de Bourgh. She owned Rosings Park. She was rich. That was about it. She hoped maybe it wouldn't be that big a difference than what she was used to, but the second they pulled onto the property, she knew that wasn't going to be true.

The mansion sat up on a hill above a small lake. It looked more like a museum or example of early American architecture than a home. Around the mansion were acres of trees and gardens, carefully landscaped to look like nothing was actually landscaped. There were cottages here and there that they passed on the drive along the long road from the gated entrance to the mansion. Lizzy saw a pavilion overlooking the lake and a rustic looking stone church in the distance.

"Wow," Char whispered. She was driving slowly so she could look around. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Me neither," Lizzy whispered back. "I already feel under dressed." Charlotte snorted, and Lizzy joined in laughing. A little further, and they pulled up to one of the cottages. This was where Colleen lived, and Lizzy had to admit it was a nice home. It was also stone, very fairy tale like, and was about the size of Lizzy's parents' suburban home. Lizzy wondered what she did with all that space to herself. Colleen came out when she heard the car.

"Hello," she called. "I hope the drive went well."

"Smooth sailing," Char said, and kissed her on the cheek. They grabbed their bags, and put them in the house.

"So, would you like a tour?" Colleen asked. Charlotte nodded enthusiastically, and Lizzy just went along with it. Honestly she would have preferred a pamphlet and a walk by herself, but oh well. She needed the stretch after the car ride anyway.

Colleen lead them out into the late afternoon, and began pointing out and naming all the plants. She could name each building, and give the year it was built and a brief history. She could tell them how much everything cost in the time it was bought and its translation into current dollars. Lizzy was getting bored, but Char looked as interested as ever, walking closely beside Colleen. Lizzy trailed behind.

"That stone pavilion across the pond there," Colleen pointed out, "is a very popular location for weddings. They have the option to have the ceremony there or the in the church just over there. And of course the gardens are a popular choice of the reception after. All weddings must be approved by Mrs. De Bourgh first, though. She only likes having the best families. The same goes for other events. Only the best families and businesses. And tours of the home and art collections are only allowed during precise times at Mrs. De Bourgh's discretion. I regularly give tours inside, and pride myself in having dinner with Mrs. De Bourgh as least once a week."

Lizzy rolled her eyes, while Char ooed and ahhed over the facts. It was over 2 hours before they got back. Lucky for Lizzy, Mrs. De Bourgh would not be having them for dinner that night, so they got to just eat at Colleen's house. Lizzy was a bit of a third wheel, but she didn't mind. She just went to bed early, and read a book.

* * *

Lizzy was not prepared for the day Colleen had prepared for them. First there was a drive around the grounds (in Colleen's car, because "Mrs. De Bourgh was so kind to provide a car, and it cost $40,000…"). A slow drive, where each detail was explained in full. Lizzy zoned out in the back seat. Then there was a tour of the mansion and the art collections inside. This time Lizzy found a pamphlet, and happily read it while ignoring her cousin. Then there was a quick lunch, and Colleen was off again. This time was a tour of the gardens near the mansion where events were normally held. Apparently "each rose bush had a story."

Finally, Colleen rushed them back to her house so they could get ready for dinner with Mrs. De Bourgh. She had warned both Lizzy and Charlotte to pack something appropriate, because the woman always dined formally. Lizzy packed her long sleeved green dress, and black tights, hoping that would be warm enough for the fall weather. Colleen asked Char not to wear anything too flashy.

"Don't worry," Char assured her. "You're going to have work a lot harder to see my flashy stuff." Colleen's face turned bright red, and she rushed off to get ready herself. She turned to Lizzy, and frowned. "I'm actually kind of nervous. I don't want to mess things up with Colleen. I mean we literally just met."

"Don't worry," Lizzy told her. "I'm sure Mrs. De Bourgh isn't that bad. She'll love you. You know I sure do." Char nodded, and went back to fixing her make-up. They were all ready to go in an hour, and Colleen rushed them to be on time. She insisted they take her car again, which was fine if it meant Lizzy didn't have to drive. Besides, her car was really nice, and Lizzy had to admit, Mrs. De Bourgh was one magnanimous employer.

They got there early, but De Bourgh was already waiting their arrival. A butler showed them to a sitting room, where a woman in her 50's sat reading a book. Lizzy thought she dressed like the queen of England with an all royal blue suit and skirt. She discreetly looked around the room for the matching hat, but didn't see it. De Bourgh gracefully put down her book, and looked up at her guests as if she had all the time in the world.

"Colleen, how good of you to be early," de Bourgh began. "I always say it is better to be an hour early than 5 minutes late. And who have you brought with you?" Colleen stepped forward.

"Mrs. De Bourgh, this is my cousin Elizabeth Bennet." Lizzy nodded to woman, and said hello. "And this is Charlotte Lucas." With that Colleen looped her arm around Charlotte's. Her face showed all the anxiety that had been building up over the past day about this meeting. It was obvious she was desperate for Mrs. De Bourgh's approval of Char.

"It is good to meet you both," de Bourgh said. "Please take a seat." They did so, and de Bourgh continued without skipping a beat. Apparently she needed no invitation to offer her opinion on someone. "Charlotte, Colleen has told me about you." _When did she have time to do that?_ "I do say that red is rarely an appropriate color to wear. Much to showy. However, I suppose your dress is just dark enough to be acceptable."

Charlotte looked like a deer caught in the head lights, unable to move. Lizzy couldn't believe the woman was going to just judge her for what she was wearing. _Who says something like that?_ However, Colleen's desperate look to please de Bourgh kept her from saying anything.

"You look to be an excellent couple," de Bourgh continued. "Colleen will tone down your style with time, and perhaps you can give her some direction with her own." _What is wrong with this woman?_ She turned her attention to Lizzy, and Lizzy braced herself for the judgment. "I approve of your attire as well."

"Thank you?" Lizzy said. Mrs. De Bourgh's content expression turned into a frown, and she looked a bit taken back that Lizzy had said anything at all.

"Indeed," she replied. Luckily there was no time for more chatting, because dinner was announced promptly at 7. They were all led into the dining room, which was set nicer than the Bennets' table was on holidays. Lizzy felt like she was in way over her head. They moved around the table, but before they could sit, footsteps came from the adjoining room.

In walked Richard and Darcy, Rich looking hurried, and Darcy just looking annoyed. _Oh come on!_ Lizzy could not believe her luck. She didn't mind Rich, but why, of all people, did Mr. Silence-is-Golden have to show? Also, why would either of them be here in the first place? She wanted to stomp her feet on the floor in frustration, and throw out swears. Instead Lizzy just balled her hands into fists.

"Fitzwilliam. Richard," Mrs. De Bourgh said. "Why on earth are you late?"

"Lizzy," Rich said happily. Mrs. De Bourgh's face turned to one of shock, as if Rich as just insulted her. Darcy elbowed him discreetly, and stepped further into the dining room.

"Apologies, Aunt Catherine," he began. "Georgiana called, and I had to take it." Catherine nodded with approval for this excuse. The guilty look on Rich's face (and his obvious effort to avoid looking at De Bourgh) made Lizzy think it was a lie. "And, we have both already met you guests tonight. Richard has become well acquainted with _Elizabeth_." He gave Rich a look that scolded him for using the wrong name.

"That is all good. I am glad you all know my nephews. Please, be seated. No Richard, not there. We cannot have all the men on one side and the women on the other." She nodded to Lizzy. "Switch with Elizabeth." _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ Lizzy moved over to sit next to Darcy, and sat down. _What are the chances?_ Lizzy was beginning to think she had the worst luck.


	11. Chapter 11

_Well shit._ Darcy was not expecting this. He had planned to visit Catherine months ago with Rich, so why did Elizabeth have to pick this weekend to be here with her friend. And the annoying tour guide was apparently her cousin. Sure, he was happy to see her. So happy that he nearly threw up upon walking in. Or maybe that was anxiety. Either way he needed time to prepare when he approached her. He practiced how to ask her to dance in his head for a day before the party. How was he supposed to sit next to her at dinner with no practice? Elizabeth liked conversation, so he needed to think of a conversation.

Catherine first turned her attention to Charlotte while the first course was served. She wanted to know everything about her employee's girlfriend, which Darcy always thought to be intrusive. Then again, he never thought to ask people anything. Richard was shooting him a meaningful look across the table, and nodded to Elizabeth. _Think of something to say. Anything. A comment. A question._

"How is your family?" he asked. Lizzy looked up, appearing a little surprised. Then she smiled, and Darcy knew he had messed up somehow.

"Well you just saw them, so there's not much to say," she replied curtly. _Why do I bother trying?_ He tried to think of something else to say, but Catherine had changed her target.

"Fitzwilliam," she said. She always used a condescending tone. "How is Georgiana?" Richard often asked Darcy why he was Catherine's favorite, or how he talked to her without getting lectured at. The answer was, Darcy kept his answers to a minimum, and let Catherine do all the talking.

"She is well. Her grades are excellent this semester, she continues to practice piano, and will be returning home at the end of May." _That should do the trick._ Richard gave him a discreet thumbs up.

"Excellent," Catherine said. "A young girl should stay occupied, and school and an instrument are perfect for this. However, I do not approve of her being away so long. Fitzwilliam, you should have spent the year in England."

"I'm afraid I had obligations here."

"Richard then."

"We both have work," Richard said cautiously.

"And your work is more important that Georgianna? I say, I should have received full custody of the child after the unfortunate death of her father." _Not really._ Darcy was young when he got custody of his sister, but there was no way in hell he would have given her up to Catherine.

"How is Anne?" Darcy asked quickly. That was a safe topic, and Catherine could talk about her daughter for hours. Darcy already knew how Anne was, they kept in contact, but he wasn't really planning on paying attention. Catherine went on, talking about her daughter, and how the young women there could take a lesson from her. Then she finally turned her attention to Elizabeth. Richard looked at him from across the table, clearly curious at how this would turn out. Darcy was curious as well.

"Elizabeth, tell me about your family," she demanded. Elizabeth looked up politely and smiled.

"My father is a retired history professor, though he works part time now, and my mother took care of my 4 sisters and myself."

"My word. 5 daughters. No sons?"

"No."

"Surely she had to have hired help. That many children would demand it, and would be best for their upbringing." Elizabeth's mouth twisted slightly in annoyance.

"No, ma'am. She did not. We couldn't afford one, and frankly, she didn't need help raising her children." Catherine's eyes widened slightly at Elizabeth's tone. Darcy watched her out of the corner of his eye. He felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Tell me, how old are you all?" Richard looked at Elizabeth with all sympathy. She glanced at him quickly, then answered.

"The eldest is 26, and the youngest is 16. I am the second child."

"5 children in 10 years." Catherine shook her head. "Having a child every two years is the worst arrangement, and should be avoided."

"Well is wasn't actually every 2 years." It was actually 2 in a row, a long gap, then 3 in a row, if Darcy remembered correctly.

"I don't recall asking," Catherine snapped. Elizabeth only smiled sweeter.

"Nor do I."

Catherine straightened up even more before continuing.

"And how do you know my nephews?"

"I was hired to make dessert for Charlie Bingley's party. They helped him," Elizabeth explained.

"I see. You own a bakery. Where is your storefront?"

"I don't have one. I operate online mostly." Elizabeth was fidgeting with her napkin now, but she maintained eye contact with Catherine.

"Online? No. You must have a store front to be a legitimate business. That is the only way you will ever get better clients."

"Though I don't necessarily agree with that, Mrs. de Bourgh," Elizabeth said cautiously, "I am working toward a store front." She stole another glance at Rich, and Darcy thought she was starting to lose her nerve.

"Don't agree?" Catherine asked. Darcy recognized her voice. It was the one she got before someone got a serious lecture. Darcy had been enjoying the show up until then. He was beyond impressed by Elizabeth, but now it was time to retreat.

"She agrees," Darcy cut in. Elizabeth shot him a cold look, but Rich cut in before she could contradict him. Darcy couldn't look at her at the moment.

"Yes. All she means is she sees herself as a business, just a growing one. And she agrees that a store front would be beneficial. In fact, she was asking me for advice on that earlier in the month." Catherine stared them all down before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, are you aware that you smile too much?" she asked. "It is not lady like." _She smiles the right amount._ Elizabeth hummed in agreement.

"Yes, and I also laugh too much. But, you see, having such flaws makes it very easy to face criticism." She flashed Catherine another gorgeous smile. Catherine stared her down. Colleen looked close to fainting, and Richard and Charlotte were stifling laughter. Darcy just tried to enjoy his meal.

"I see," Catherine said slowly. Darcy needed a distraction. A real one this time.

"Aunt Catherine, did you hear Richard is seeing someone new?" he asked her. Rich looked at him as if Darcy had literally thrown him under a bus, but he had to get Catherine onto a new subject. _Sorry._

After dinner, Catherine had them all go into a sitting room. She did this every time, and it was always boring as hell. They sat around listening to Catherine or answering her questions. The sight of a phone put her on a rant about how technology was poisoning the youth. Rich pulled Darcy to the side quickly before Catherine noticed, and Darcy prepared to be yelled at.

"You sacrificed me to her," Rich hissed at him so no one would hear.

"I'm sorry, but she wouldn't leave Elizabeth alone," Darcy said. His cousin's face softened.

"That is true." Darcy nodded, and Rich studied him close.

"What?"

"That was very nice of you." He paused a moment. "You like her."

"What? No."

"You do. That's why you asked her to dance the other night. You never ask anyone to dance unless we make you. You like Lizzy."

"Rich stop." Darcy looked around the room to make sure no one heard that. If he was honest, yes he liked her, but he was fairly sure she didn't much care for his company. And yes, that was why he asked her to dance. He thought he should put out the effort (and it was an effort).

"You should ask her out," Rich insisted. Darcy pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "No really. Maybe you two haven't hit it off yet, but just ask her out. She'll probably say yes, and all you need is one date to show her how you're not a snobby asshole."

"Wow, thanks. That's just what I needed to hear."

"What are you two talking about?" Catherine, interrupted them. "Join us at once." The three women were all looking at them, probably eager for any distraction from Catherine. Darcy wanted to run in the opposite direction, but he straightened up, and walked over with his cousin.

* * *

The evening with Catherine made Lizzy fully appreciate her family. Sure, they were loud, gossipy, and embarrassing, but at least they were fun. On nights when Lizzy and Jane went home for dinner, they would have a game night or watch a movie or the sisters would just talk.

But apparently rich people didn't know how to do that. De Bourgh sat there, rattling off advice for everyone in the room, and Colleen just nodded in total awe of her boss. It was sad really. Lizzy was bored, and wondered if pacing the room would be considered rude to De Bourgh. Char stayed next to Colleen (not holding her hand or anything, because De Bourgh said that such displays could be offensive in many cultures), but Lizzy got up to look around the room.

It was old, with lots of wood paneling. She had seen other rooms that opened to the garden with large windows, but they just had to be in this one. It was pretty, but too stuffy for Lizzy's taste. She checked to make sure De Bourgh was distracted with Colleen and Charlotte, then made her way to Rich, whom she hadn't been able to talk to yet. He was playing cards with Darcy.

"Shall I deal you in?" Rich asked as Lizzy approached.

"I don't know how to play."

"It's easy, you'll catch on while we go." Lizzy sat down at the table, and Rich dealt her a hand. It was an easy game, and Rich explained all the rules as they played. It was good conversation, and luckily De Bourgh minded her own business. Darcy kept to himself, and occasionally snuck a peak at his phone. _Probably counting the minutes he has to be here with us._

"Will, you're awful quiet tonight," Rich commented, dealing another hand.

"No more so than usual," Lizzy teased, earning a laugh from Rich, but no reaction from Darcy. _All right, Mr. High and Mighty, ignore me if you want._

"Oh come on, you're just going to take that?" Rich asked.

"She's not wrong," Darcy said, and made his play. Mr. Dejected-Darcy seemed to be annoyed with Rich, but then Lizzy figured he was annoyed with everyone all the time.

"Well then it's your turn to make an accurate, yet mocking, comment about me," Lizzy suggested. She figured maybe she could egg him on. "I thought you were good at that." This time Darcy glanced at her, and she smiled back sweetly. Rich looked a little confused.

"So you are trying to mock me. Because being quiet is bad."

"Yes." Lizzy liked throwing single words back at him, just to see how he liked it.

"I see. Yet when I do speak, you make every effort to misunderstand." What did he mean by that? _How does anyone make an effort to misunderstand?_ "It would seem you have put me in position where anything I do makes you dislike me more." Lizzy chuckled.

"Darcy, you're the one who misunderstands. I don't dislike you. It's quite the opposite. After all, I so rarely have the company of such an avid listener." Lizzy held Darcy's stare until Rich snorted, and Darcy turned to glare at him. Glare was a harsh word for it, since Darcy's glare was just a slight change of his usual miserable expression. "Oh, looks like I lost track of who's turn it is."

"It's my turn," Rich said. "And don't look at me like that, Will. Why do you hate me so?"

"Don't take it personally," Lizzy teased. "Darcy hates everyone."

"Is that so?" Rich asked.

"No, it's not," Darcy said. _Oh, he's going to defend himself?_ "I don't hate many people, I just have the habit of not forgiving easily."

"Oh I know this one," Rich said, and he took on a haughty tone. "My good opinion once lost, is lost forever." He grinned at Lizzy. "That was one of my uncle's favorite sayings, no wonder the value rubbed off on his son."

"Well I suppose I can't tease him about that," Lizzy sighed.

"Then perhaps I shall have a few minutes of peace from you," Darcy said. Lizzy frowned. That was a bit blunt.

"I think I've changed my mind," Lizzy said. He turned to her, and that look in his eyes, the look she saw when they were dancing, seemed to have returned. "You think you can scare me by staring me down?"

"Elizabeth, I am well aware by now that there is no scaring you. It's your turn."


	12. Chapter 12

The party was days ago, and Darcy was still having to deal with Caroline. She wouldn't leave him alone, and he wished she would go back home. Instead he had to talk to her whenever he wanted to talk to Charlie. Go to the bar with Charlie, there's Caroline. Play a video game with Charlie, there's Caroline. Want to talk to Charlie about personal matters (like advice on Elizabeth), there's Caroline. At least this time she had a reason to be around.

"I just don't think she's that interested in you," Caroline continued. "Look, Charlie. I get it. Jane is beautiful, and you fell in love at first sight. But let's be real here. She's not serious about the relationship like you are."

"Well we haven't been going out that long," Charlie said, but he sounded uncertain. "It wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer."

"Yes it would, and you know it. You're looking for a long term, mature relationship. She's not. It would be best for both of you to just end it now." Charlie frowned. "Charles, she was looking at other men. You saw her at the bar and the party."

"She was not," Charlie snapped.

"You're being unreasonable."

"What do you think, Darc?" Charlie asked desperately, turning away from his sister.

"She's polite," he answered. Darcy didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, but he also didn't want him to get hurt by a woman. Charlie fell head over heels in love all the time, and each time the girl just wasn't looking for the same thing as him. And each time he ended up hurt. "She's nice. She likes you. But I'm not sure she's serious. She's polite and nice to a lot of people."

"And you don't want to get mixed up in that family," Caroline added. Darcy face palmed. Leave it to Caroline to ruin this. Sure, Darcy didn't think it was smart for Charlie to get mixed up with them, but that wasn't really the issue here. "They wouldn't go with our family. Her mother is clearly looking for money. And the mousy little one, Eliza. She was your cake lady."

"Elizabeth," Darcy corrected.

"Whatever. Geez, does she eat all her business too?"

"Caroline," Charlie snapped.

"I'm just saying."

"You're just saying she has a full figure," Darcy corrected her. "Which, judging by her dress, she is quite happy with and willing to show off." Darcy felt the need to defend Elizabeth, especially since she wasn't there. Caroline was just jealous, because he danced with her the other night. Not to mention, no one in their right would think Elizabeth was unattractive.

"Wow, hitting on a girl who isn't even here," Caroline said drily. Darcy turned away. Charlie ignored her, and continued.

"And as long as a woman likes her body, isn't that what really matters?" Charlie finished. Caroline rolled her eyes while the two friends smiled in triumph at each other. How one woman could judge another like that was beyond Darcy. He didn't want Georgie growing up like that.

"Well her mother is a helpless gossip, and her sisters were uncontrollable. Jane herself probably has those qualities too. Or she's just looking for money like the rest of them." Darcy had to admit, that had crossed his mind. It was plain that that's what her mother was thinking about. But this wasn't what Charlie should be thinking about.

"Charlie listen," Darcy began. "You should stay with Jane because you both want the same thing. If that isn't true, then it would be for the best to end it now." Charlie looked at his hands for a moment before finally nodding.

* * *

Lizzy was working on a Saturday when Jane came barging through the door to the basement kitchen. Lizzy put what she was doing down right away when she saw her sister's face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her skin was splotchy, and her hair was a mess.

"Is mom home," she asked in a weak voice.

"No. She went out with Lydia. Jane, what happened?" Lizzy rushed to her sister, and took her hands. Jane paused, and actively tried to hold back tears.

"Charlie," she began slowly, "is moving back home with his sister." Lizzy didn't understand the problem.

"I thought he lived in the city."

"No, he grew up in Maine. He said he needed to spend more time with Caroline in their family home."

"Well that's ok isn't it? It's not that far." Jane started crying.

"It's far enough. He said a long distance relationship would be hard."

"And what did you say?"

"Well what was a supposed to say, Lizzy? He was obviously trying to break up with me. I didn't want to make it harder." She started sobbing.

"Did you say you were ok with staying together long distance?"

"After only a month of dating? No of course not. His moving back was just an excuse to break up with me. And I didn't want to hold him back or make it difficult. Things would only get worse, especially if he was never actually interested in staying with me."

"Jane, you need to talk to him."

"It's too late, Lizzy. He's leaving tomorrow and.." she sobbed again. "And I just want to be done with the whole thing." Something about this didn't seem right to Lizzy. Charlie was in love with Jane. That was so obvious. And Jane was in love with him. Maybe they hadn't said it yet, but it was plain to Lizzy. She didn't say any of this to Jane though. Her sister just needed to cry it out. Lizzy pulled her sister into a hug.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, but eventually they heard a car pull up outside. Jane backed away quickly, wiping her eyes.

"I'm going to go clean up before mom gets home," she said weakly. Lizzy nodded, and tried to pull herself together. She needed to look professional, even if all she wanted to do was go be with her sister. Of course the last person she wanted to see walked through the door. Darcy. She wanted to interrogate him about Charlie, but bit her tongue. Literally. Darcy stood at the door awkwardly, not saying anything. _I guess I have to do all the talking. Again._

"Darcy. I wasn't expected you. What can I do for you?" she asked with as much kindness as she could muster.

"Richard said you were underpaid," he answered automatically. _Then why couldn't Rich come?_

"No I think we settled up." Darcy shook his head, and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. When Lizzy didn't take it right away, he put it on the counter, and took several of her business cards.

"I had several people asking about you," he explained. Lizzy nodded. He stood there is silence again for a minute. Lizzy thought he was trying to muster up the courage to say something, but she was not about to help him. He swallowed nervously, then looked right at her. "Did you want to get dinner," he finally blurted out. "With me?"

Lizzy stood there in shock _. Did Mr. Pompous McSnobface just ask me out?_ She blinked in confusion a few times, and tried to think of a reply. Of course she didn't, and frankly she wanted to yell no at him. She wasn't in a great mood, after all.

"I uh… No. I don't think that would be um…" she trailed off. She should have just said no. Darcy's eyebrows raised slightly, but that was the extent he expressed any surprise. Then again, that was a lot for him. His eyes dropped, then looked to the right, as he stood there in silence. "You want to know why?" Lizzy asked cautiously.

"A little," he admitted, still looking a bit stunned. Lizzy had to respect him for not asking out right like most men. He took the no, but she couldn't blame him for wanting to know why. Maybe she could soften the blow a bit now.

"I think we should stay professional. Besides, it's clear you don't really like my family anyway."

"Did you expect me to? I was willing to overlook that." Lizzy straightened, and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a low voice.

"Frankly, no I do not like your family, but I liked you. And I was willing to ignore their general impropriety."

"Well I'm not willing to ignore yours," Lizzy snapped. "How dare you insult them? Insult me. And expect me to go out with you." Darcy looked away again before returning her gaze. "So I take it that our family had something to do with Charlie breaking up with Jane." Lizzy was done trying to be nice. She was prepared to let Darcy have all her anger.

"I don't think it's any of our business," Darcy replied, his voice low and sharp.

"Well my sister is hurt, and I'd like to know why. Was he just never serious about her in the first place? Was it our family? Or did he just get tired and move on to the next one?" Lizzy had to admit that maybe she had gone too far on that one, because Darcy was noticeably angry now.

"I don't think the issue was whether or not _Charlie_ was serious about the relationship."

"Oh so it was Jane then."

"Frankly, yes." They were clearly fighting, and Lizzy still had to prod him to get him to speak. She could feel that her face was already red and hot, and a lump in her throat was making it difficult to speak. It took an effort now to speak without yelling or stumbling over her words.

"You want to explain that?" Darcy looked at the floor a moment, then glared back at Lizzy.

"Charlie was very interested in Jane. But I have seen him fall for tons of women, and every one of them hurts him. Jane was no different. Charlie wanted a long term relationship, and it was clear Jane wasn't looking to put in that effort right now. It was even suggested she was just in it for the free fun. I told him that it was his choice, but that ending it now would probably be best for both of them."

Lizzy knew it. She knew this couldn't have just been Charlie's doing. This bastard, and probably Caroline as well, convinced him to leave Jane. Lizzy's knees almost buckled under her. What right did he have to tell Charlie or Jane what they should do? What right did he have to hurt Jane? This whole thing was Darcy's fault.

"How could you even know how Jane felt?" Lizzy demanded. "You've hardly even talked to her!"

"I'm not blind," Darcy said back, his voice finally raising a fraction. "She treated Charlie like she treated everyone. Kindly, but she never appeared actually interested in staying with him," he explained as if it were obvious.

"Apparently you are blind, because Charlie just broke her heart." Darcy blinked in surprise. He honestly appeared to have thought Jane didn't want a serious relationship with Charlie. "What? Is keeping people apart your favorite thing to do? Can't make friends, so just hang on to the ones you have for dear life? Do you take joy in keeping everyone to yourself, regardless of their feelings?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Darcy was looking more uncertain of himself now, and Lizzy was not ready to back down. She was beyond angry, and ready to put this pompous ass in his place. She laughed harshly.

"Well you're worried about losing Charlie, so you make sure he breaks up with Jane. You were worried about losing your sister, so you had to hurt George Wickham." She must have pushed a button, because Darcy's expression darkened, and he took a few steps toward her. Lizzy was not about to quit now, and squeezed her hands into fists, determined not to break eye contact.

"I take it you're friends with Wickham then," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I am. Are you upset that people know what you're really like? Does that bruise your ego?"

"And he told you the whole story?"

"About your greed for both money and your sister, yeah he did. Fighting over an inheritance. Very respectable of you. And not at all surprising." Darcy nodded slowly.

"I see there was no point in coming here then." Lizzy couldn't agree more. "I don't apologize for helping a friend. I stand by my actions. And clearly, there is no sense in trying to explain myself to you. You made your opinion of me the first time I bruised _your_ ego."

"Oh blame the lady, what a gentleman you are." Lizzy gave him a defiant smirk, and he returned it. Funny how that was the first time she saw him smile. _Probably the only way he knows how to smile_. "It was a wonder how you could ever think I could like someone as arrogant, judgmental, and heartless as you." Darcy paused, and stared at her a moment.

"Have a nice day, Miss Bennet."

"You too, Mr. Darcy."

He turned, and left, quietly closing the door behind him. She was left standing there, fuming over the fight. A whole list of colorful names for him ran through her head, but a she had to focus. Her heart was racing, and she needed to calm down. Jane was somewhere crying, and Lizzy had to go listen. She took a few deep breaths, and left to find Jane.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks again for all the comments. Yeah I did mix some events around or cut them out. It just seemed to work out better that way. Also, you guys are so angry at the boys. I guess they deserve it, but now I feel bad for the characters. It'll work out. Enjoy the chapter. It's a bit more serious._**

* * *

Darcy sped back to his apartment. The drive from the suburbs back into the city normally took 45 minutes, and he did it in about 25. He didn't normally speed, but whenever he got angry he just drove fast anyway. He figured it was common enough.

Either way, it worked out, because he wanted to be home. He wanted to fume in privacy. Darcy felt he had every right to be angry. First of all, Charlie was his best friend, and he was acting in his best interest. _It's normal to give your friend advice._ He had seen Charlie fall for girls before, and he had seen him get hurt before. Why should he be sorry for trying to help?

And second, George Wickham was still around somewhere, spreading rumors about him. The bastard had some nerve after what he had done to Georgie. And Elizabeth believed him. She was that quick to just accept that Darcy was some greedy monster trying to keep Georgie to himself. That was what hurt the most. After all the effort to talk to her (did she think he liked dancing or forcing conversation), she just thought he was a horrible person. He shook his head, and paced back and forth. He never thought he had made _that_ bad of an impression.

He had actually tried to ask her out today. _Damn it, Rich, you said I should do it, and look what happened._ He had shown up, having rehearsed what he was going to say. Sure it was only one sentence, but that took a lot of effort. Darcy knew he couldn't talk to Charlie about it (he still wasn't sure what to tell him), and he was pissed at Richard for suggesting he ask her out, so he opened his laptop and called Georgiana. He never talked to Georgie about women. He never even brought his girlfriends home. He felt that it was his responsibility to protect her from that part of his life, but he really needed to talk. Her face popped on the screen with a bright smile that quickly fell.

"What's wrong?" she asked right away.

"That obvious?"

"Yes actually. What happened?" He wasn't sure how to explain this. Looking at Georgie, he now suddenly felt guilty. As if admitting it to someone made him actually acknowledge he had done something bad.

"I may have messed up." Darcy explained to his sister what he told Charlie, how Charlie broke up with Jane, and how it turned out Jane did actually have feelings for him.

"How do you know that Jane still likes him?" Georgie asked.

"Her sister told me. Elizabeth." Darcy bit his lip. "We uh, had a fight."

"A fight? How did you end up in a fight? Why were you even talking to her?" Georgie asked in honest confusion. Darcy sighed, and told her everything. About how he met her, accidently insulted her, about how he asked her out, and how it all turned into a fight. This conversation was supposed to be a therapeutic rant, but it was actually just making him feel worse.

"I knew you liked her," Georgie muttered. "Oh and you are just a jerk," she scolded him.

"Yes, I know. But back to what we were talking about." He didn't need his sister to make the rejection feel worse.

"She told you explicitly that Jane wanted to stay with Charlie?"

"Yes. Among other things." Georgie put her chin on her hand, and sat quietly for a minute. Darcy almost thought he had lost connection, but she finally turned back to him.

"Well, I guess you should tell me the other things she said before I say anything," she finally replied. Darcy wasn't sure he wanted to tell her about Wickham, but it looked like he was going to have to tell his sister everything. On one hand he was worried about having the man hanging around the Bennet family, and wanted advice. On the other hand, he knew it would hurt his sister to even mention Wickham. He checked to make sure she was alone over there, then continued.

"Elizabeth mentioned Wickham," he said slowly, closely watching his sister's expression. Georgiana frowned, and seemed to almost retract into herself. Darcy wished he could be with her instead of just looking at a screen. "Apparently he has been spreading rumors about me. I'm not sure what, but it appears to be something along the lines of me keeping his inheritance and you from him. At least that's what was implied." Georgie immediately looked down at her hands. "Georgie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Did you tell her the truth?" Georgie asked quietly, barely looking up.

"No, no of course not. I know you didn't want to tell anyone, and this is your choice."

"But you wanted to."

"I am worried," he admitted. "Jane has some teenage sisters about your age."

"You should tell her," Georgie said. Darcy could tell she was struggling with this, he could see her bite the inside of her cheek. But her eyes were determined. "I should have gone to the police at first, not that they could do anything I don't think."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I'll support anything you decide."

"I want you to tell them. I don't want Wickham to hurt anyone else, especially if we can warn them."

"Georgie, I don't think they would even listen to me at this point. Elizabeth made it pretty clear what she thought of me between what happened with Jane and what she heard from Wickham." Darcy still couldn't get over that. He knew Elizabeth didn't like him all that much, but to think so little of him. That's what really stung. But he wasn't willing to fix it (if he even could) if his sister felt forced into it. Georgie looked resolute in her decision, though, and stared him down with the next instructions.

"Fitz, you came to me for advice, so you better listen." Darcy nodded. "You messed up. Don't look at me like that, just listen. You messed up, and so did Charlie. So you go tell him the truth about Jane, and figure out something to do about it. Do you have Elizabeth's email?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then you write to her, and tell her about Wickham."

"Georgie, I don't think she's going to read anything from-"

"Oh my god, Fitz, you're so full of crap." Darcy was a little stunned by this, and was about to tell to watch her tone. He had been her guardian a bit too long to be talked to like that, but Georgie continued before he could interrupt. "You just don't want to talk to her, because she hurt your feelings. God forbid you should be the bigger person and help out her family. Just because she embarrassed you-"

"She did not-"

"Oh yes she did. Now I'm not saying you have to apologize for your advice to Charlie. I know you meant well. But you still have to explain about Wickham." Darcy stared at his sister for a minute in silence. He wanted to tell her she was really growing up, but he knew the cliché wouldn't be appreciated. He finally nodded.

"You're really sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"You promise you'll do this?" Georgie asked.

"I promise. Good night, Georgie," Darcy told her.

"Good night, Fitz."

* * *

 _Three years earlier._

Darcy's mother had died when Georgie was just 3, and since that day Fitz promised to always be there for her. Being 10 years older than her, he felt it was his responsibility as her big brother. Especially when his father shut down a little after his wife's death.

Not that he was overly cold, neither Fitz nor Georgie could say that. The elder Darcy just worked more. He was always away on business trips. When he came home, he gave his children presents, but he never stayed in the family home very long. Fitz figured it hurt him too much. Still, both siblings loved their father very much, and his sudden death shook them. Georgie was only 8.

Fitz received joint custody with his cousin Richard for his little sister. This was the compromise to keep Catherine from taking Georgie, which Fitz was determined to avoid. He finished school (working closely with the family company the entire time), and upon graduation was also made CEO of the corporation as everyone wanted to keep it within the family. He was also put in charge of the family estate at 18. By the time he was 22, Fitz had assumed all the rolls of his father, and being fresh out of school, he felt he had a lot to prove. He _knew_ he had a lot to prove.

George Wickham disappeared after the elder Darcy passed away, and took his inheritance for college tuition with him. Darcy hadn't seen him since then, but he showed up 4 years later, claiming more money had been promised to him. Darcy knew his father would have wanted to help Wickham, so he gave Wickham part of what he asked for, and offered him a job. He thought that's what his father would have wanted. Wickham took the money, but not the job.

Meanwhile, Darcy started working 60-80 hours a week. The moment he took the position of CEO, he had to prove that as young as he was, he could still actively run the company (rather than just be a figure head because he had the right name). After all, he had been practically working there since he was 16, so he could do it. He lost contact with Charlie for a brief time. He couldn't be with Georgie everyday anymore. He had her go to therapy, hoping that would help. Darcy thought he was doing things right, that everything would be ok. Afterall, it had been working out well for this long.

A year later, things started to fall apart. First, Wickham showed up again, bringing with him enormous gambling debts, and demanding the rest of his inheritance. Darcy was furious with him. The disrespect he showed his father. The reckless behavior. The entitlement. But Wickham was an old friend. Darcy paid off his debts, and offered him a job again. Wickham was irate without the cash, and left.

Then Darcy started getting calls from Georgie's therapist that she hadn't been showing. It sparked fights between them, with her often demanding to go live with Richard. Darcy wouldn't allow it. When her grades eventually started falling, the fights only got worse.

"I want to live with Richard," Georgie demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're not changing schools," Darcy said for the hundredth time.

"It'll just be a longer commute. Just hire someone to drive me."

"No." Maybe the Darcy family had always been rich, but the Fitzwilliams worked their way up, and his mother always worked to ensure her children weren't spoiled. Her parents knew what hard work was, and Darcy was determined to instill his mother's values in Georgie. "We are not hiring someone just to drive you an hour and a half to school everyday. You're behaving like a spoiled little girl."

"Whatever."

"Georgie you need to bring these grades back up. Now we can get you tutoring or-"

"I don't want tutoring."

"Well something needs to be done."

"You could just help me." She was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Georgie, I'm busy with work. You understand-"

"Yeah I understand!" She jumped up, and stared Darcy in the eyes. "I understand how you're never home anymore. This is the first time you've been home for more than 2 days in a month. You're just like dad!"

"Well I'm trying to be, because he's not around anymore."

"I don't want dad! He left us alone, Fitz! He was never there. And now you're leaving me alone too." Georgie stormed off, leaving Darcy to just stand there. He felt sick to his stomach, and had to sit down. _What am I supposed to do?_ He had no idea how to raise a teenager. He didn't know how to balance what she needed and his other responsibilities. He was exhausted from work, but afraid to slow down. He wanted to help his sister, but wasn't exactly sure how to approach a teenage girl.

The next day, Darcy went into the office. He tried to work, but eventually just went to his office. Even in there he couldn't concentrate, and just ended up sitting with his face in his hands. There was a knock on his door, and, before Darcy would react, Richard walked in. He sat down across from Darcy, who didn't bother trying to look awake or happy.

"We need to talk," Rich began.

"I don't want Georgie moving away," Darcy said weakly. He had worked so hard to keep her, and he just couldn't stand the thought of having her taken.

"No, that's not it. We need to talk about you." Darcy stared at him in confusion. "You have been putting in 60 to 80 hours a week. And Charlie said you haven't talked to him in a month."

"I've been busy. Work and home…"

"Exactly. So, now I'm telling you to slow down."

"I can't. Half the people out there don't even think I can do this job, Rich."

"Now that is not true, and you know it. Half the people here have been with this company for years. They know you, and they know you'll work every bit as hard as your father. You do not need to kill yourself here, and frankly, you're micro managing."

"I am not," Darcy said defensively. Rich rolled his eyes and continued.

"You really are. A good boss knows how to back off, and let other people do their own work. So, you're going to take two weeks off. When you get back, we're going to reorganize the company (its over due anyway), so we have better structure. And you're going to start working less." Darcy stared at him. "Of course, I'll be your consultant for the whole process, and you can compensate me accordingly." Darcy rubbed his eyes, and laughed. He was so tired.

"You're sure about this?" he asked. Rich smiled sympathetically, and nodded.

"Yes. Now go get some flowers, and apologize to your sister."

"Who is going to be in charge while I'm gone?"

"I will. Flowers, sister, now."

That was exactly what Darcy did. He had neglected Georgie for too long. She was about to turn 15, and had started high school that year. If he wasn't careful, he would miss too much of her life. From now on, Darcy would be there for his sister. He picked up her favorite flowers, and headed home. At the door of their condo, he was prepared to swallow his pride and apologize to her.

But when he opened the door, he heard music. Not the kind Georgie really listened to (which was usually piano and Darcy's old music). He also heard some talking coming from her bedroom. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell it was Wickham and Georgie. _What's going on_? As he got closer, he could start making out words.

"I don't know George," she said. Her words sounded slurred. _Is she drunk?_

"It's fine, you looked great," Wickham insisted.

"I'm not comfortable."

"Just relax."

Darcy wasn't going to listen to anymore, it was all he needed to hear. He burst into the room to find Wickham with a camera trying to take Georgie's shirt off. Georgie was clearly drunk, and barely able to stand up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Darcy demanded. He pulled Wickham away from his sister before he got an answer. Georgie fell right the floor and started crying. "You touched her?"

"We were just taking pictures. Having a little fun," Wickham insisted. He was smiling nervously, as Darcy held him by the shirt. With his free hand, Darcy grabbed the camera, threw it on the ground, and smashed it with his heel. "Hey, what the fuck!" Darcy punched him, knocking him to the ground, then picked him back up by the shirt, and half dragged him to the door.

"Get out, and never come back," he spat. He shoved Wickham out the door, then slammed it, and locked it. He didn't want to any waste time on that scum. He wanted to be with his sister. Darcy rushed back to her room, where Georgie was still crying. He fell right to his knees, and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Fitz," she sobbed, refusing to lean into him. Darcy shook his head.

"No. No you don't have to be sorry."

"I didn't mean to."

"You don't have to explain anything, Georgie. Just come here." She leaned into him, and cried into his shirt. "Everything is ok now. I'm here now."


	14. Chapter 14

_**As we keep going, I get further and further from book events. I figure the girls have a lot more freedom and responsibilities, so don't need to (nor can they) just go on a vacation with their family. Still I liked the Gardiners, so they're in here. Anyway, here is an all Lizzy chapter.**_

* * *

Lizzy never did tell Jane what she found out about Charlie. He chose to break up with her, and it would just be too painful to her to say that he was encouraged to do so. Not to mention Jane would find any number of reasons to rationalize it, and Lizzy knew she would not be able to sit there and listen to that.

So instead, she and Charlotte tried to help Jane move on best they could. They offered to go out with her, but Jane wasn't interested. So they stayed in and watched movies instead. As long as they were there to support her, they figured they were doing a good job.

Lizzy also had to make sure she kept her mother away. As soon as Fanny learned about the break up, she was livid. She talked about it for days; about her poor Jane who had everything taken from her. Lizzy hated hearing that. Charlie was just a guy. Jane may have really liked him, but he wasn't _everything_ to her. Their father seemed to take pity too, and did his fair share to distract Fanny.

Shortly after her fight with Darcy, Lizzy saw an email from him. He must have gotten it from her business card. Part of her was curious. Maybe he would grovel and apologize in it. Or maybe he would be irate and rant at her. Lizzy found both options to be satisfactory, but decided not to read it yet. No need to rush herself for that snob.

As Thanksgiving approached, the Bennets made plans for family to come over. Fanny's brother and sister-in-law, the Gardiners, would come over with their children. They also invited Colleen back to join them, which she agreed to only after her employer said it was a good idea. Lizzy suspected that this guest may have been the reason Char suggested they have Thanksgiving with the Lucas family.

It was a large dinner, taking up the Lucas' entire dining room. Everyone talked and laughed, and for once Lizzy and Jane didn't mind. Fanny rattled on and on to her sister in law, Grace, about the past few months, and Grace listened patiently. Her uncle, John, was getting along just fine with Mr. Lucas. Lizzy wished she had had her aunt and uncle with them at the last two parties. Let's see Caroline say anything about them.

Lizzy spent a lot of the time listening to others talk. Kitty and Lydia were avoiding their younger cousins, and talking with Char's younger sister.

"I think Denny likes me," Kitty said.

"Get over yourself," Lydia groaned. "Besides he's not even cute. Have you seen George. Oh. My. God." The girls all squealed. Lizzy rolled her eyes. Why did teenage girls like older guys? At least Denny wasn't so bad. She turned her attention to Char and Colleen.

"You mean you've _never_ been drunk?" Char asked.

"No. I was never a drinker, and Mrs. De Bourgh says drinking isn't good for your health," Colleen explained.

"Well of course it isn't, that's not why you drink." Charlotte shook her head. "This won't do. You and me. We're going out next weekend." Colleen started to stutter a reply, making Lizzy laugh. Char was good for Colleen. Lizzy's aunt Grace came and sat down next to her.

"Well long time no see," she said.

"Much too long," Lizzy agreed.

"I just got done the most interesting conversation with your mother."

"Do tell."

"No no. I wouldn't want to take that satisfaction from her." They laughed. "But she did tell me an interesting story. Some gentleman called my Lizzy ugly? What's this about?"

"Don't worry about it," Lizzy sighed. Her mother made the story sound so dramatic. "He didn't think I could hear it. Besides, I don't want to waste my breath on that jerk." She didn't bother explaining how he asked her out or how they got into a fight.

"Sounds like you had some other disagreements." Lizzy liked talking to her aunt, because she always looked genuinely interested, unlike her mother.

"Yeah, definitely. But he was one of those rich types, so what do you expect. They're such snobs, and he was no different. Good riddance."

"Well I hope you don't keep that attitude," Grace chuckled. "Having money is always nice."

"Not at the expense of your manners." Grace laughed again.

"Well that's a good attitude to have. What was this guy's name?"

"Darcy."

"Oh, I've heard of that family. I've heard good things about them. The Darcy corporation, Pemberley Inc, does a lot of good charity work. Very green. Oh well, I guess people are different when the cameras are on them." Lizzy nodded. "Oh but some good came from those parties you went too. New business, right? I heard you got some orders."

"Yes I did, and I very glad to report that I am working my way toward a storefront," Lizzy said proudly. She and her aunt chatted about their work for a while, which was much more to Lizzy's taste. The night ended too quickly in Lizzy's opinion, but her aunt and uncle promised to visit soon.

* * *

Lizzy was going through her emails. It was now Christmas season, and pretty soon she'd be getting all sorts of Christmas cake requests. She already had 2 wedding cakes to make. That's when she remembered Darcy's email, the one she had been putting off to read. Maybe it was time to see what Mr. Know-it-all had to say. She clicked on the message, and rolled her eyes at the length of it. _Oh this is going to be good._

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I want make it clear, first and foremost, that I am not writing to apologize for what happened between Charlie and Jane. I thought I was acting in my friend's best interests, and I stand by my actions._

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again. She was going to get dizzy if this guy kept making her roll her eyes. That was a really crappy start, and she honestly didn't even want to continue reading. However, she figured she should try reading more than just two sentences.

 _I am, however, concerned about your relationship with George Wickham. I am not sure how well you know him, but I feel I should straighten some things out._

Another two crappy sentences. _Oh hell no._ There was no way she was going to listen to some ass lecture her about her relationships. _Who the hell does he think he is? He's probably just jealous because I rejected him._ But curiosity got the better of her, and she read on.

 _I am not sure exactly what he told you, something about his inheritance and my sister, but I assure you it's not true. I received permission from my sister to tell you this, but I ask that you do not repeat it. When my father passed, Wickham took his inheritance and left. I didn't see him for 5 years after that, when he returned requesting more money. I gave him some, and offered him a job which he refused. A year later, he returned riddled with gambling debt, and demanding the remainder of his inheritance. I paid the debt, refused him the money, and offered him a job again. He refused, and disappeared again. I thought that was the end of it._

 _During that time, I admit that my relationship with my sister was a bit strained. She says Wickham contacted her in secret, and she talked to him when I wouldn't listen. Their relationship continued to grow in what she considered to be a sibling, familial nature, which was what she wanted. He had other plans, however._

 _He began buying her alcohol. They would go out. She was 14, so she didn't know any better. One night I returned home, and found that Wickham had gotten her drunk. He attempted to force her to take revealing pictures, which she clearly objected to. I imagine he could sell them, and profit off another heiress gone bad. That is not even to mention how it would hurt the family personally, or the possibility of blackmail. Luckily, he was not successful, and I threw him out. My sister was too hurt and embarrassed to press charges, so I did not sforce her to say anything. I stress that this is her story and her decision who she tells, so I request again that you do not repeat this._

 _When she heard Wickham was getting close to you and your sisters, she insisted that I say something, and frankly, I think she is right. I know you do not have the best opinion of me, but I would not lie about my sister like this. Wickham is dangerous. I suggest you keep your younger sisters away from him. You need not reply to this._

 _Regards,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Lizzy sat staring at the screen for a while. Then she read the message 2 more times. She checked the date it was sent: two days after their fight. The message seemed sincere, but it contradicted what she had heard before, as well as what she thought of Darcy. Still, no matter what she thought of Darcy or how he had acted toward her, she didn't think he was capable of making up such an awful story about his own sister. No one could do that. Lizzy ran her hands through her hair, and tried to focus on one thing at a time rather than all the thoughts that were currently swarming in her mind.

She wanted to write back to make sure that it was true, but that last sentence made her think she better not. He wasn't look for a conversation. Of course this didn't make up for him being a snob, or for helping to break up Jane and Charlie, but maybe he wasn't as big an asshole as she thought. _I must have looked like an idiot._ Why had she ever thought to bring up Wickham to him. And that night at the bar. Oh, and how could she ever flirt with such a horrible person?

Then it hit her. Lizzy jumped out of her seat, and paced the floor. Lydia and Kitty were still talking to him. If this story was true, then Lizzy didn't want them anywhere near him. Not to mention it was odd that a guy in his 20's was talking her teenage sisters anyway. Why hadn't she noticed this before? He seemed so nice. She had to do something, so she grabbed her keys, and immediately left for her parents' house. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say, but she sped there anyway. Luckily her mother was out at the moment, so she just went to talk to her father. He was in his office, trying to get some quiet away from his three youngest daughters.

"Why if it isn't my second favorite daughter," he said with a wink as Lizzy stepped in his office, and closed the door behind her. "What brings about this visit? Usually you stay below." Lizzy bit her lip, and sat on the edge of an open chair.

"Have you been keeping an eye on Kitty and Lydia?" she asked cautiously. "I mean do you know what they do when they go out?" Her father looked at her funny.

"No, do you? Is there something I should know about?"

"No. I'm just asking. I mean maybe. They always get into trouble at school. Or at least Lydia does, and Kitty is always following her." She wasn't sure how to bring this up without revealing her secret. Her father shrugged.

"They're young girls. I don't like to interfere. I never had to with you other 3, and you all turned out fine. Well, Mary is a bit odd, but very bright."

"Yes, but we are a bit different from those two, you have to admit." She watched her father's expression expectantly. He nodded in agreement, but didn't seem truly concerned.

"There's nothing much I can do to hold them back, Lizzy. Especially with you mother…. It's out of my hands."

"You can do plenty. Tell them not to go to the mall anymore. Or they can't talk to older boys. Or give them a better curfew. Or-"

"What brought all this about?" her father asked with concern. Lizzy didn't have an answer. "They will break all those rules without a second thought," he continueds patiently. "Look, I know you're worried, but sooner or later those two will straighten out." Lizzy was worried they were going to wait until that later part. "Right now, it's best to just let this phase run its course. They'll find out how silly they are eventually."

"All right," Lizzy sighed as she stood up. "I uh. I have to go pick up Char," she lied. She wanted an excuse to leave. "I'll see you for Christmas." Her father smiled at her, but he looked slightly concerned.

"Bye, Lizzy. Try not to worry so much."


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas came and went, and things were finally getting back to normal. Jane seemed to be over Charlie, Lydia and Kitty spent much of the winter cooped up inside, and Lizzy was having a bit of a break from the slow season for cakes. It was a needed relief.

She, Jane, and Charlotte continued to spend a lot of time together, and took a few trips to visit Colleen. Lizzy didn't see what Char saw in her. The nice salary? The house? Her future inheritance? _But at what cost?_ Char insisted that she thought Colleen was cute. Meanwhile, Lizzy just held her breath, hoping she wouldn't run into Darcy again at Rosings.

As February and Valentine's day crept closer and closer, Lizzy got more and more stressed out. First, she had an increase in cakes to make, which was exhausting. Second, she knew Jane was taking it pretty hard not being with Charlie on Valentine's day. It broke her heart to see her sister fall back into a rut over a guy. Third, she was seriously concerned about her youngest sisters, who were going out again. No one took them seriously, and Lizzy didn't want them talking to Wickham.

She hoped it was just a bad month, and would pass soon.

* * *

Charlie paced back and forth in front of Darcy while Richard stared at him from a few feet away. Darcy had wanted to tell Charlie about Jane sooner, but it never seemed quite the right time. First, after Charlie went home, it never felt right to tell him over the phone. Darcy had spent Christmas with the Bingleys since Georgie decided to stay in England, but Caroline never left his side. Every time he got a second alone with Charlie, Caroline appeared.

"Oh William you are so well read."

"Are you teasing me, William?"

"Do let Anna know I miss her."

It irritated him beyond belief. He hated the name William, and every time she said Anna, he wanted to tell her his sister's name is Georgie.

But they were all excuses. Darcy was just scared to tell Charlie, and each day of wallowing in guilt made it worse. When Charlie moved back into his apartment, Darcy forced himself to tell his friend. He didn't tell him everything, he wanted to spare Jane her pride. He just said that he thought, based on something Elizabeth had implied, that Jane may have had stronger feelings for him than previously thought. Charlie was angry, of course, which lead them to this situation.

"You're the one that said she wasn't serious about me in the first place," Charlie snapped. He was pacing in front of Darcy, who sat helplessly on the couch.

"Yes, but I admit I may have been wrong," Darcy said. He could barely manage a few glances up at his friend

"You may have been wrong? You may have taken the love of my life away!"

"Again, I'm sorry, but-"

"She may have loved me back. How could you and Caroline do this to me?"

"Ok that's enough you two," Richard cut in. They both looked at him. "Charlie, quit being such a drama queen. Will, just stop… looking so sad. God, you're always so depressing." Darcy looked back down at the floor.

"How am I being dramatic?" Charlie demanded. "They knew how I felt about Jane, and they told me to break up with her anyway."

"Yes but they had good intentions. Well, at least he did." Rich gestured at Darcy. "The point is, you're the one who broke up with her. You made the decision it wouldn't work, and you ended things. Therefore, it's _your_ fault." Charlie stood there in quiet shock. "Not that Will is off the hook here. He was a real ass. Mind your business next time, will you." Darcy opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Rich was right. There was nothing he could say now.

"I didn't break up with her exactly," Charlie said weakly. "I just said long distance would be hard, and she didn't argue, and I assumed she didn't-"

"Enough," Rich cut him off. "You weren't honest with her. Stop making excuses." Charlie looked at the floor. Darcy felt bad for his friend. He knew more than anyone how hard it was to express true feelings. "Now you need to think of what to do."

"Well it's too late to talk to her now anyway. That was months ago," Charlie said, and plopped on the couch next to Darcy. "How could I let this happen."

"It doesn't have to be too late," Rich said, rolling his eyes. "You can always go apologize to her. And _be honest._ "

"How? How could I ever apologize?" Rich walked over to him, and made him stand back up. Then he made Darcy stand up.

"Ok, Charlie, you're Charlie. Will, you're Jane."

"No," Darcy said.

"Yes. Now Charlie, you practice. Tell Jane you're sorry." Charlie looked at Darcy with extreme discomfort. The awkwardness was unbelievable. "Well go on."

"Uh, Jane…" Charlie began slowly. "About a few months ago, see-"

"Nope, wrong. Try again," Rich interrupted.

"Jane, I think we should talk. A few-"

"It's like you're not even trying."

"I am unimpressed," Darcy added.

"Shut up, you. Charlie try again."

"um…. Jane. I love you."

"What? I haven't seen you in months," Darcy snapped. Charlie glared at him.

"Now you're getting into character," Rich cheered them on. Darcy shook his head. _The things you do for friends_.

"Jane," Charlie tried again.

"Charles," Darcy said coldly. Charlie glared at him, and started again.

"Jane, I'm sorry," Charlie said quickly. Rich smiled.

"That's it."

* * *

Even though they practiced, it took Charlie 2 months to work up the courage to go talk to Jane. He made every excuse not to go, even working more. He was so afraid of being rejected that at this point he had pretty much accepted he was going to be thrown out right away. In the meantime, Darcy was practically living with him, so he could talk each night about Jane, practice what he would say, and build up the courage to say it. It was humiliating, but he felt it was his responsibility.

Charlie finally agreed to go, if Darcy agreed to go with him. Darcy was still feeling guilty about everything, and drove him to Jane's apartment building. In the back of his mind he was hoping he wouldn't see Elizabeth, because he didn't think he could handle that just yet. The last time he had seen her, he had asked her out, and was basically called an asshole to his face. _I hope that's not a Bennet thing._ He really wished Charlie wouldn't have to go through that.

When they got to the building, Charlie refused to get out the car. His leg was shaking, and he wrung his hands together. Darcy got out, walked to his side, and practically pulled him out of the car. Then he walked his friend to the apartment to make sure he didn't run off. Charlie stood at the door, then turned to Darcy.

"I can't do it, Darc," he whispered.

"Yes you can," Darcy whispered back.

"No really I can't. There's no way. Let's just go."

"No. Now you go in there and tell her you're sorry."

"No. No. I forgot what to say."

"Say, 'Jane, I'm an ass, and I'm sorry."

"Jane, I'm an ass, and I'm sorry. Jane, I'm an ass, and I'm sorry." Charlie whispered it to himself a few more time, and shook his hands out. A few deep breaths later, and he finally nodded. "Ok ok got it. Can you come get me in like 15 minutes?"

"Yes."

"Oh god I can't do it," he said again, staring at the door in terror. Darcy rolled his eyes. He knocked on the door, with Charlie trying to hold him back, then quickly left to wait in his car. He pulled out his phone, fully expecting to sit there a while, but after only 5 minutes, Charlie showed. He opened the door, and sat down in a daze. Darcy waited for him to say something, but after a minute it was clear he would have to initiate.

"Did you even talk to her?" Darcy asked him. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. I said hi, and that I was back in town." He still wasn't looking at Darcy.

"And?" Charlie just shrugged. "You didn't say anything else?" Charlie shook his head. "What is wrong with you? Now it just looks like you're just trying to see her because it's easy. You look like you're trying to get laid.

"I am not. I mean, I do not. I want to talk to her. I just…" Charlie sighed. "And she said she was tired, and that I go…." Darcy closed his eyes to compose himself, then dragged his friend out of the car again, and marched him back upstairs. _This is for your own good._ Charlie wanted to see Jane. He wanted to talk to her. He was just scared and needed a push. Darcy knocked on the door, and left again. This time Charlie had better talk to her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**ok I admit that this is where the story gets a bit self indulgent, and the characters (at least Darcy) get a bit OOC. You'll see next chapter. I was going to cut this idea, but then I figure this is what fanfics are for right? Anyway, I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Lizzy was exhausted. She had just finished up her last order, and wouldn't have another until the end of May. Also her car was in the shop, so she just spent the last 45 minutes listening to her mother's gossip on the way back to her apartment. She needed the break. Wedding season was coming, and she was not looking forward to it (she had gotten a lot of big orders from so much networking, and it was already stressing her out). Anyway, Lizzy was looking forward to starting her little break with her sister. Some jerk canceled his order last minute and refused to pay for the cake, so she was stuck with it. But that just meant she and Jane could eat it together tonight. Chocolate and girl time, that's what she needed.

Normally she took the stairs on the other side of the building, but tonight she had to use the elevator. She was just too tired, and the cake was getting heavy. She stepped off the creaky lift, and rounded the corner to her corridor. She was looking down at her hand to get her keys, and balancing a cake in the other. She didn't notice someone else was in the hallway with her until she nearly walked into him, and looked back up just in time to narrowly avoid a crash.

"Darcy?" she said, looking up at him in surprise, and readjusting the cake in her hands. He was standing in front of her door, frowning and looking a little uncomfortable. Lizzy felt her whole face flush red. Their last encounter and his email flashed through her mind, and all the embarrassment came with it. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" _Um_? Well, he never talked a lot, but this was the first time Lizzy saw him speechless. Just then the door opened. Charlie stood in the door frame, using his body to block the view. His face was pale, and he had bags under his eyes. Lizzy wondered if he was sick. _Wait. Why is he here?_

"Darc, hi," he said nervously. His voice cracked. Darcy's face went back to unreadable. "Oh, Lizzy. Um… Just a moment."

"Is that Lizzy?" Jane called from inside. "Just give me a minute!" Lizzy didn't like the sound of her sister's voice. It was weak, as if she had been crying. Not to mention she heard what she suspected was the bathroom door slamming.

"What's going on here?" Lizzy asked slowly. The cake was getting heavy in her arms, and she shifted it as she tried to look past Charlie.

"Nothing," Charlie answered a bit too quickly.

"Just- I need a minute, Lizzy!" Jane called again. This time her voice was faint and muffled, but she was definitely upset. Lizzy wanted to push past Charlie to see what was wrong with Jane (other than seeing her ex), but something in her sister's voice made her stop. Maybe she did need the privacy for a minute.

"Nothing?" Lizzy asked. "Well if it's nothing then maybe you could let me in?"

"Uhh…" Charlie checked over his shoulder. "Um…" Darcy stepped forward, pushed him back into the apartment with one hand, then closed the door. He looked down at Lizzy.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" he asked. Lizzy stared at the door a moment in confusion. Were they back together? Was Darcy helping? Why was Jane crying? Was Lizzy being kicked out of her apartment? Of all nights, why did Jane pick this night, when Lizzy was exhausted, to get back with her boyfriend.

"Just had to be tonight, huh?" she finally said to herself. "Car's in the shop and the end of a long week, and I get kicked out. Unbelievable." Darcy was quiet. "Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but damn it." There was an awkward pause, and Darcy looked everywhere but at Lizzy.

"I can give you a ride somewhere," Darcy repeated the offer. Lizzy finally looked at him, feeling very uncomfortable. She could tac on awkwardness to her list of complaints. And should she take the ride? On one hand they never got along, and had that whole fight. On the other, they were acquaintances so it wouldn't be that weird to accept. Plus it would be convenient not having to wait for a ride.

"No," she finally answered, shifting the cake in her hands and shaking her head. _It would be too weird._ "I'll get an uber or something."

"It's really no trouble." He took the cake stiffly, and started to walk to the elevator. Lizzy's arms relaxed gratefully. She followed Darcy down the hall way, still not happy about the situation. Was she supposed to tell him she read his email? Should she apologize for their fight? No, he deserved that. Besides, that was all months ago. She stepped into the elevator, which seemed to take an eternity to reach the ground floor. They both avoided eye contact like it was the plague.

"You know, I'm probably just going to head back to my parents' house," Lizzy said as they stepped out into the lobby, "so it'll be way out of your way."

"It's fine," he said. _God I forgot how annoying this guy was._ He couldn't give her any more conversation than that?

"All right then, _fine_." If he wanted to be put out then who was she to complain? _I should make him drive as far as possible._ They stepped out into the parking lot. The evening was warm and humid, and it had just started raining with a rather sudden downpour. Lizzy was a little surprised Mr. Rich-Boy didn't drive a sports car. It was just a nice car, nothing flashy. He unlocked the doors, and Lizzy quickly got in the passenger seat so he could pass her the cake. He closed the door, then got in the driver's side.

Lizzy gave him directions to get him started, and he pulled out of the parking lot. She was thankful it was dark so early because of the stormy clouds. She felt it covered her face a bit better, which she knew showed all of her discomfort. Of course Darcy looked as calm as ever. _Mr. Stoic_. The rain seemed to coming down hard out of nowhere.

"How's your family?" Darcy asked after about 5 minutes. Lizzy was glad she was looking out the window so he couldn't see her eyes widen in shock. He just started a conversation with her. _He initiated._

"Well Jane seems to be doing fine," Lizzy said. "I think. Maybe not." She laughed, then let it trail off when he didn't really respond. She just noticed he was holding on to the wheel pretty tight. Maybe he was uncomfortable after all. She cleared her throat. "They're all fine." Darcy nodded.

He pulled onto the highway, and Lizzy felt the silence get even worse. The radio just seemed to accentuate their quietness.

"Look," she said after a minute. "I read your-"

"We don't have to talk about it." Lizzy nodded and looked at her hands. She wasn't sure how to continue when she heard his phone start to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket, and tried to glance down at the name. The rain was coming down too hard, though, and he was already having trouble seeing. "What does that say" he asked. Lizzy tilted the phone toward her, her hand on the back of his.

"Um. Georgie." Lizzy had no idea who that was.

"Today _is_ Friday, right?"

"Yeah." Darcy shook his head.

"Sorry, just a moment." He quickly pulled onto the shoulder, and answered the phone. Lizzy didn't know people actually pulled over for that. She thought maybe she might do it for her sister, but most of the time she would just let the call go. "Georgie? Is everything all right?... No, it's just you usually call on Tuesdays. I thought maybe something was wrong…. I'm a little busy, why?" Suspicion creeped into his voice, then his brow knit together. "What do you mean you need a ride? From where, England?... You're back? What do you mean-…" Darcy leaned his head over and rubbed his eyes.

Lizzy wasn't sure what was going on, but it was getting more and more awkward by the minute. She wished she could just slip out of the car and disappear into the stormy evening. Jane owed her big time for this.

"No, you're not taking an uber. Stay there, I'm coming to get you. Yeah I know. I know. Bye." Darcy hung up, and just sat there a moment. He took a deep breath, and bit the inside of his cheek. _Oh boy, he's angry. If I get out the car now, I can probably hitch a ride with someone._ Finally he glanced at Lizzy. "Sorry, but I need to take a detour." He pulled back out into traffic, and headed for the exit for the airport. At this point, the rain was pouring down so hard with thunder and lightning, some cars had just pulled to the side to let the storm pass. _Well this should be romantic for Jane and Charlie._

"What seems to be the problem?" Lizzy asked in a vain attempt to sound nonchalant. She didn't want to pry, but she was dying to end the silence.

"My sister. She decided to come home from England without telling anyone. A surprise."

"I take it you don't like surprises."

"No." Lizzy chuckled. She couldn't help it, the situation was just getting too ridiculous. She squinted out the window, and helped him spot his exit. They pulled into the airport, and drove along to where you could pick people up. Georgie must have gotten one of the last flights in. It was a torrential downpour by now.

Darcy pulled over, and immediately got out of the car, completely ignoring the rain pouring down on him. He spotted his sister so fast, he forgot to close the door behind him. Lizzy found herself tilting her head to try to see them.

"Fitz!" a young blond girl, about Lydia's or Kitty's age, yelled. _Fitz?_ Lizzy couldn't believe he would go by Fitz. She made a face at the name. The girl ran up to Darcy, who welcomed her with open arms. He picked her up, and spun her around in a hug, the biggest smile on his face. Lizzy could hardly believe she was seeing him smile. Neither sibling seemed to care they were already soaked in the pouring rain. When Darcy set her back down, his face went serious again. He held her at arms length.

"Don't ever do this to me again." The girl nodded quickly, then giggled as she rushed to the car. Darcy picked up her bags, and followed. When she got closer, she spotted Lizzy, and stopped up short. The poor girl looked embarrassed, and moved to sit in the back seat. Darcy put her things into the back.

"I'm so sorry," the teenager said as she got in. Lizzy turned to say hi. "I had no idea Fitz was on a date."

"What?" Lizzy asked quickly. She laughed nervously. "No no. He's just giving me a ride." The girl blushed deeply, and wrung her hands in her lap.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed…"

"Oh its fine. I'm Lizzy by the way. Lizzy Bennet." Her eyes seemed to jump to life at that, but Lizzy wasn't sure why.

"Oh," she whispered, then seemed to focus again. "I'm Georgiana Darcy. But you can call me Georgie if you want."

"Sure, ok." Something about the girl was endearing. So much so, Lizzy found it difficult to believe she was Darcy's sister. Not only did they look nothing alike (The girl had blond hair and blue eyes, while Darcy had nearly black hair and dark brown eyes), but she had all the humility her brother lacked, that was obvious. Georgie was charming, and Lizzy had only just met her. Darcy got back in the car, and pushed his wet hair out of his face before turning to face Georgie. Lizzy faced forward again to avoid getting too close to him, but she could see their faces out of the corner of her eye or in the mirror. Lizzy recognized Georgie's face. She was trying to play innocent to avoid getting in trouble.

"Georgiana Marie Darcy, so help me, if you ever do something like this again, I'm going to lock you in your room for a month," he snapped. Lizzy was a little surprised to how much like a father he looked.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Georgie said quietly.

"With Caroline," he added, and turned back to the front. Georgie made a face, and mouthed 'with Caroline' in a scrunched up face to mock her brother. Lizzy covered a laugh with her hand, earning a dirty look from Darcy. He put the car back into drive, but Georgie grabbed his shoulder.

"How far does Lizzy live?" she asked quickly.

"About 40 minutes," he answered, watching her in the review. He ran his hand through his hair again to push the wet curls back. Lizzy scolded herself for watching.

"It's storming out. You shouldn't be out."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have delayed us."

"Sorry, but we shouldn't be out. It's dangerous."

"Maybe I should get an uber now," Lizzy suggested.

"No," Georgie said quickly. "You'd still be in the storm. No, you can stay with us. We don't live far. It'll be safer. Right Fitz?" Lizzy glanced at Darcy. He was staring at his sister, and his eyes screamed for her to just shut up. Lizzy had made that face on more than one occasion to her own family. "You're going to put all our lives in danger," she added innocently.

"That's a little dramatic," Lizzy laughed nervously. This was turning into one hell of a night. "I can just call-"

"You can come back with us, and I'll drive you back when the rain let's up," Darcy said. He looked miserable, more so than usual. "It will probably be later tonight. Is that all right with you?" he asked Lizzy. She nodded. "Seatbelt, Georgie." They looked at each other a moment, and Lizzy just knew it. Jane owed her big time.


	17. Chapter 17

**_More Georgie Darcy stuff, which is always fun._**

* * *

Just as Lizzy expected, their apartment building was 100 times better than her's. She wanted so badly to just go home, and here she was stuck with two people who were practically strangers. _What kind of sick joke is this?_

They parked in the parking garage, but the elevator there was broken. More bad luck. They had to go down the ramp, and with the wind pushing the pouring rain sideways, they all got soaked by the time they got to the entrance. Georgie shivered, and grinned up at her brother, who only shook his head with a frown. She looked over at Lizzy, who found herself laughing with the girl as if they had some inside joke. Apparently they both found the entire situation completely ridiculous.

They stepped into the lobby, and Lizzy tried not to be embarrassed about being soaked and still carrying a stupid cake. It was a gorgeous lobby, and they received more than a few looks from some of the people milling about. Lizzy smiled back sheepishly to a few people before giving up and avoiding eye contact all together.

"Georgie, take her up. Do you have the keys?" She shook her head, so Darcy pulled his out and tossed them to her. "Get her something dry to wear." Lizzy did not appreciate him talking as if she were a child, but she bit back any snarky comment. No need to draw more attention. Darcy quickly headed off in one direction, and Georgie lead Lizzy to the elevator. They took it to the 20th floor. When they got out, Georgie led her to a door, and hurried into her home.

She flicked on the lights, and Lizzy shook her head at what she saw. Large open floor plan, beautiful kitchen, gorgeous view, plenty of space. _Rich people_.

"You have a lovely home," Lizzy commented. Georgie smiled shyly, and tossed her bags to the side.

"It's just our condo. I prefer our family home. Its big and – Oh I'm not bragging. I just…" Georgie seemed to freeze up, and looked at the floor. Lizzy patiently waited for her to continue. "It's just Fitz and I spent so much time there together, so I really like it."

"Are your parents there now?" Lizzy asked. Georgie looked away.

"No, our parents have passed away actually. Come on, I'm sure I can find you something to wear," Georgie said to quickly change the topic before Lizzy could comment. She scolded herself for being so thoughtless. Darcy mentioned something about his father passing away in his letter, but she figured their mother was still alive. _That must mean Darcy has custody._ It would explain his tone earlier. Lizzy set the stupid cake down, and followed the teenager. "It's so nice to be home, even just the condo."

"How long have you been away?"

"The entire school year," Georgie sighed. "I missed Fitz and Rich so much." Lizzy still couldn't believe she called Darcy Fitz. Georgie's room looked like any teenage girl's room, though it was clean and neat from her being away for so long. She pulled out some yoga pants. "These are a little big on me. Do you think they'd fit you? Not that you're-"Her eyes dropped in embarrassment. Lizzy laughed. Georgie was a lean, young girl, of course Lizzy was bigger.

"They look fine. Do you have a hoodie or sweat shirt or something?" Georgie looked around.

"I think they're in my luggage, which isn't here yet. Wait here." She ran out of the room, and came back a second later with a sweatshirt. "There you go. There's a guest room across the hall, so you can hang your stuff in there to dry. If you need to you can sleep there too…. Oh and what do you want for dinner?" Georgie asked, looking at her phone. "There's Italian or Chinese or sandwiches or whatever. Also beer or wine or…"

"I'm sure whatever you want is fine. And wine." Now Lizzy really felt like she was intruding, but the girl just looked eager to please. Lizzy thanked her, and left to change in the bathroom. She pulled on the sweat shirt (it was from Penn), and knew right away it was Darcy's. Lizzy wasn't sure if he would be ok with her wearing it. Maybe Georgie should have asked first. _It smells like him_.

She hung up her things to dry, then walked back out to the living room. The one wall was all windows, and Lizzy found herself watching the lightning through it. She liked how loud the rain sounded against it. Georgie was already dressed, and pouring some wine.

"Do you like white?" she asked.

"Um… sure," Lizzy replied, and took the glass. Georgie seemed so eager to please. Lizzy nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Darcy come back. He walked in carrying pizza, soda, and another paper bag, and set them on the table. His tie was loosened around his neck, and his wet shirt clung to him. Lizzy found herself staring. Georgie handed her brother a beer. He glanced at Lizzy, then raised an eye brow in a side long glance at Georgie.

"Thanks, Fitz," she said innocently, taking the boxes. "Go get changed. You'll get sick."

"mhm," he muttered without a word to Lizzy, and left. Georgie grabbed some plates, cups, and napkins, and brought them out to the living room.

"You want to watch something?" Georgie sat on the couch and looked expectantly at Lizzy, as if asking if this was ok. Lizzy nodded, smiled, and joined her. She took the pizza Georgie passed her, and poured the girl some soda. They were both settled in, eating and watching a monster movie, when Darcy came back. Lizzy had to take a second look. He was normally dressed well, but damn. Sweats and a black t-shirt looked great on him. She snapped her eyes back on the TV, when he came to sit down. _Curse these young, rich assholes with their diet and exercise._

Georgie was next to Lizzy, so he sat on the adjacent sofa. Georgie giggled.

"Yeah, you can just stay over there by yourself," she teased.

"I'm going to ship you back there if you don't watch it," he replied drily. Georgie only laughed more. Lizzy was surprised by how different he was acting. Sure, he still wasn't really talking to her, but he was being so much…. Nicer now. Laid back? _Like a human instead of a single sentence speaking robot._

"So, Lizzy, why were you getting a ride with Fitz?" Georgie asked.

"My apartment was occupied at the moment, and he as in the wrong place at the wrong time," Lizzy replied.

"Why was he at your apartment?"

"Oh, he was picking up Charlie," she said quickly. The girl had already mistaken this for a date, so she didn't want to give her the wrong idea. "I live with my sister, Jane, so I don't know. They're back together now?" She looked at Darcy for confirmation, but he offered none. He hardly even glanced at her.

"Really?" Georgie's whole face lit up. "I wonder how that happened." Darcy cleared his throat.

"Why are you back home early," he asked his sister, who's smile only got more smug.

"I didn't want to go to the dance. But more about Charlie. Why the change of heart?"

"Mind your own business."

"This is my business."

"It most certainly is not."

"It's not yours either, but…." The two siblings stared each other down. Lizzy was pretty sure what Georgie was driving at, but damn that was clever. She let the silence go as long as she could before interrupting.

"Woah there, Georgie, slow down," she said. "You're going to hurt his feelings." Georgie blushed and looked down at her hands. _Oops._ Lizzy hadn't intended to completely shoot the girl down. She bounced back and forth between confident and reserved so fast that Lizzy started to feel bad for contradicting her.

"That's fine," Darcy said. Lizzy looked at him, and found that he was smiling. "I'll get her back sooner or later." Georgie laughed, and, feeling the tension ease, Lizzy let herself relax. They turned back to the movie, and ate for a while. Georgie was texting on her phone, when she jumped up, and went to stand behind her brother. She leaned over, and put her phone in front of them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"My friends want to know what you look like," she answered, and smiled. Darcy raised an eyebrow, and looked and her before she took the picture. She bounced back to her seat, and plopped down. Lizzy glanced at the picture before she sent it. Georgie was smiling while Darcy was looking at her sidelong. With the messy hair and look of mild curiosity, Lizzy knew the picture would drive her friends crazy.

"They're going to be happy with that one," she muttered. Georgie bit the inside of her cheek, but didn't say anything.

They continued watching the movie with Darcy and Georgie occasionally teasing each other. She tried his beer, and nearly spit it out again. With Darcy's permission, Lizzy let her try her wine, which was much more to her taste. Lizzy smiled triumphantly at Darcy that she turned his sister to wine. She got the smallest smile back. At the end of the movie, they cut the cake, but Georgie got up to go to the bathroom first. Darcy's phone vibrated. Another phone call. Lizzy hoped it wouldn't be another surprise.

"Hey. Sorry, shouldn't you be a bit busy right now?" Lizzy wasn't sure how she knew it, but she was certain that was Charlie.

"Is that Charlie?" she whispered. Darcy gave her a dirty look, and ignored her. "What's he saying." He shushed her.

"What? No…. Wait. Wait… Charlie wait," Darcy said firmly.

"What's he saying?" Lizzy had to know. She moved over to the other sofa, and reached across Darcy to pull his phone away to hit the speaker button.

"Lizzy, stop," he whispered, but it was too late. The phone was on speaker, and firmly in Lizzy's hand. Charlie was rattling on about something. Darcy reached for the phone, but Lizzy stretched out on the couch and kept it away.

"What was that, Charlie?" Darcy asked, while he tried to reach across Lizzy for the phone. "You're acting like a child," he hissed at her.

"I'm going to ask Jane to marry me." Lizzy put her hand over her mouth to keep quiet. _Is he insane?_ Darcy's hand slipped off the back of the couch, and he fell flat on Lizzy.

"No no, Charlie. No you're not doing that," he said quickly.

"This was your idea, Darc." Lizzy eyes widened at Darcy, but he shook head.

"No it wasn't. I told you to talk to her. To be honest with her."

"I honestly want to marry her. I'm so in love with her, Darc. You don't even know." He continued on about how much he loved Jane. Darcy finally got the phone, but Lizzy pulled his shirt, so he stayed close to her. She needed to hear this.

"You can't ask her to marry you," Darcy interrupted his friend's professions of love. "We told you to apologize. You can't just say I'm sorry now marry me. You'll send her running in the opposite direction." Lizzy gave him a thumbs up, and he nodded back.

"You don't understand, Darc. I've never felt like this before."

"I'm not so sure about that." As much as Lizzy liked Charlie and Jane together, and thought this was adorable, she knew a quick proposal would just be insane. She got Darcy's attention again, and point down to her pants. "Charlie, you're thinking with your brain right?" Lizzy nodded.

"What else would I be-"

"You're not saying this, because you just got laid are you?" Lizzy punched Darcy in the arm. He didn't have to be so blunt.

"What? No! Of course not. We just talked, and I'm about to go talk to her again. Geez, you know I didn't go back to her for that."

"What's going on out here?" Neither of them noticed Georgie walk out to the living room again. She was looking at them with both curiosity and amusement. They must have looked a mess, crowding around the phone. Darcy sat up immediately, but Lizzy forgot to let go, and just went up with him.

"Nothing," Darcy said quickly.

"Is that Georgie?" Charlie asked. "Hi Georgie, I'm getting married." _You are not_.

"You are not," Darcy said exactly what she was thinking.

"I can't hear you, Darc. Bye!"

"No, Charlie! Charlie!" He sat back and rubbed his eyes.

"He can't propose!" Lizzy said.

"I know."

"I mean I'd love to have him as a brother-in-law, but they can wait."

"I know."

"This is just insane!"

"Lizzy, I know!" Darcy snapped.

"I have to tell Jane." Lizzy felt like she was in a daze. She was barely aware of her surroundings anymore. She just looked around for her phone.

"What? No." Lizzy was already pulling out her phone, but Darcy grabbed it away. This time it was Lizzy's turn to get the phone back, but she wouldn't hold back. She had a sister to warn, and she was not messing around. She climbed on top of him, and tried, with little success, to pull his arm back.

"Give it back, Darc!"

"No."

"I have to tell Jane."

"Damn it, Lizzy, you can save him his pride. I know you don't usually like to do that with men, but you can let Charlie have this."

"What's going on with you two?" Georgie asked. They had forgotten about her again, and froze in place. She had a piece of cake from before, and was eating it while watching the fight. "Anything I should know about?"

"No," Darcy said firmly. He pushed Lizzy off, and she plopped onto the floor. _Jerk._ "No. And we're not telling anyone about this. I'll take care of it."

"Oh. You'll take care of it?" Lizzy said sarcastically, still on the floor. "I'll sit here and let Fitzwilliam Darcy handle it."

"Yes."

"God you arrogant know-it-all…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. She just wanted to strangle him so bad at this point. Darcy raised an eyebrow at her, stood up, and tossed her the phone back.

"Don't call Jane," he said firmly. With that he left, and went to his room. Lizzy took a deep breath to try to calm down, and resist the urge to call Jane. She wasn't sure why she didn't. She certainly didn't care what Darcy thought. She wasn't going to do what he told her to.

"Your brother is a real ass sometimes," she said quietly. She should have known better than to think he was different. Maybe this was his master plan. Push Charlie to talk to her, knowing he would rush into things, causing Jane to break up with him. It was the perfect plan to break them up. Georgie took another bite of cake, and nodded.

"But he's got this."

"Right, because he's so good at talking to people."

"Because he cares."


	18. Chapter 18

Darcy couldn't sleep, so he finally gave up and just got up early in the morning. He sat at the kitchen bar with tea, a piece of cake, and a book, but couldn't get much reading done. His mind was preoccupied. _What the hell was I thinking_. He knew Lizzy didn't like him, that much was made clear when she told him about Wickham months ago. But he thought at least maybe he could put in an effort to make sure she didn't hate him. That's why he offered her a ride, and tried to make conversation (and was honestly the biggest motivation in making Charlie talk to Jane). Sure he was bad at it, but at least he was trying.

And things had been going well. Even with Georgie acting weird, he thought that maybe Lizzy wouldn't entirely hate him; although, he didn't really want Georgie to get attached to her. (He never even brought girlfriends home to meet her. Now he brought home a woman who practically hated him, and wasn't afraid to say it.) Then Charlie had to call, and that was all ruined. Well he couldn't back down from her now. He had to help Charlie, so he called Rich. He should be dropping by Charlie's this morning (even better if it was last night) to talk to him far more rationally that Darcy ever could.

Georgie's schedule was still off, so she was up early too. She took the opportunity to practice her piano. Darcy had missed that. Just sitting and listening to his sister play. Not only was he proud of her, but it was relaxing too. It reminded him of his home. Lizzy was up at 8, having been forced to stay the night due to the storm, and walked into the kitchen still wearing his sweatshirt. He had to admit, he liked seeing her in it, but right now he couldn't look at her. He was still too angry and uncomfortable. He hunched over his book more.

"That's beautiful, Georgie," Lizzy said. "I thought it was a recording this whole time." Georgie smiled, and blushed.

"It's not that good. I haven't practiced in a while. I've been busy." Darcy shook his head. His sister was overly modest. Lizzy turned to him now.

"Morning," she said curtly.

"Good morning," he answered. He wasn't curt like she was, but he wasn't warm either.

"There's tea or coffee or toast or whatever for breakfast," Georgie called over to her. Lizzy smiled to her, and Darcy felt a lump in his throat. It seemed Lizzy took an immediate liking to everyone but him.

"Thanks." Lizzy made some tea, and sat down. "That's a lot of sugar so early in the morning," she commented about the cake he was eating.

"I'm aware," he answered. He didn't look up, but knew she was probably glaring at him. He could feel her gaze burn into his head, but he was determined to make her wait. After a minute, he looked up, and she took it as an invitation to talk. "So are you talking to Charlie today?"

"No." His short answers always seemed to bother her, but what else was there to say?

"You said you would take care of it."

"I am." She was holding her mug tightly now, and he was slightly worried she would burn her hands. He passed her the sugar so she would have to let go, but she just took it and pushed it aside. _She likes unsweetened tea._

"Care to explain?"

"I told Rich to talk to him."

"You said we couldn't tell anyone," Lizzy snapped. Georgie's playing softened, so Darcy knew she was trying to listen. "Why would you tell Rich?"

"I said _you_ couldn't tell anyone," Darcy reminded her.

"Oh, but you can tell whomever you want. And why is that exactly?"

"Because your family gossips." _I shouldn't have said that._ This was why he didn't like to talk. Lizzy's eyes flared at him.

"I can't believe you," she said, lowering her voice. A glance over her shoulder told him it was so Georgie wouldn't hear. "Are you ever not judging people? You do realize you're not perfect, right?" _I'm aware of that, you made sure of it._

"Rich isn't going to say anything, and can actually convince Charlie to change his mind," Darcy explained, choosing not to respond to her last two comments.

"Well I'm glad you're so confident in yourself."

"If I'm wrong, then I'll admit it. But this is the best plan." Lizzy crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'm telling Jane today," she said simply. There was not arguing with her tone. Besides they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Georgie called. Darcy knew she just wanted an excuse to walk by and hear what they were saying. She bounced by, and opened the door.

"Charlie!"

"Georgie! Look at you!" _Crap_. Darcy and Lizzy looked at each other, then he rushed to the door to keep his friend from coming in all the way.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quickly. Charlie looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Rich sent me," Charlie answered. Darcy tried to block most of the view through the door. He could still see Lizzy in the kitchen to his right, sitting up straight and leaning toward the conversation. "Look, Rich and I talked, and…. Maybe you were right last night."

"You think?" Georgie elbowed him, and he glared at her. "So you're-"

"Not going to propose, no." Charlie sighed. "Besides, I went back in to talk to Jane after I called you."

"And?" Darcy prompted him. Charlie's eyes darted at Georgie, so Darcy put his hands over his sister's ears. She groaned, but didn't fight. Charlie lowered his voice, and continued.

"And she said I should probably go." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "Bit of a fight. She wants to start over from scratch." Darcy sympathized, but that seemed reasonable to him.

"I'm sure that it will work out," he assured his friend.

"Yeah, I just feel like I got shot down. She was pretty blunt."

"You definitely didn't. It could have gone worse." _Trust me._ Charlie nodded.

"Hey why am I standing in the door way?" he asked to change the topic. Darcy dropped his hands from Georgie's ears, figuring it was safe now. "You know what it doesn't matter. I just stopped by to give you this for safe keeping." He pulled a box out of his pocket, and handed it to Darcy. "Rich said it would be better if I didn't even have the temptation, so you can hold onto the ring. Think of it as your first job as my future best man," Charlie said, flashing him a smile.

"I'll keep it safe. From thieves and you."

"Ha ha," Charlie said sarcastically. "But seriously, how long do I have to wait? How long does Jane need?"

"Um." Darcy glanced over at Lizzy. She mouthed the word "years."

"Years possibly," Darcy said. "These things take time. Take it slow."

"What about moving in together?" Darcy saw that look in his friend's eyes that told him Charlie was forming a plan. That needed to stop. He looked at Lizzy again who mouth "at least," and held up a finger.

"At least a year. It'll work out."

"Yeah I know. So," he said, brightening up a little. "We doing lunch later this week, Georgie?"

"It's a date," she said happily.

"Oh lucky me. Two pretty ladies in one week." Darcy rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. They said good bye, and closed the door. Darcy couldn't help but feel smug. This turned out better than he had expected.

"Let me see it," Georgie said, taking the box out of his hands. They both walked back over to the kitchen. "It's beautiful," she sighed, as she played with the diamond ring in the light. Darcy looked at Lizzy.

"Fine," she said. "I was wrong. Happy?"

"You have no idea," Darcy replied. A small smiled tugged at her lips, adding to his sense of satisfaction. He could not express how great it felt to finally beat Lizzy, prove her wrong. To show her that he wasn't so bad, and earn a smile. He quickly looked away, and bit back a smile.

"Lizzy look," Georgie said, and went to sit next to her.

"Wow, that is something," she replied.

"Fitz, have you ever seen it before?" Georgie asked. He walked over, and looked over his sister's shoulder.

"Yes, it's his mother's ring."

"That's so romantic," she sighed as Lizzy took the box to look more closely. "Are you going to propose with mom's ring some day?"

"I thought you might want it." He wanted his sister to have whatever she wanted as a memento for their mother.

"No," Georgie said, looking at him with purpose. "I want you to give it away to _someone special_." Her eyes flicked between him and Lizzy a couple times. _Damn it, she's on to me._ He never should have let Georgie meet Lizzy.

Lizzy snapped the ring box shut, making the siblings jump and look back at her. She handed the box back to Darcy. Their hands brushed with the transfer, and it sent tingling sensations up his arm.

"I won't tell Jane," she told him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Darcy drove Lizzy back to her apartment that morning, and it was every bit as awkward as Lizzy expected. He didn't say anything, and she wasn't in much of a mood to force conversation. Luckily, it wasn't a long drive. He dropped her off in the parking lot, they said a polite good bye, and Lizzy headed up to go talk to Jane.

She had barely gotten through the door when Jane rushed out to the living room.

"Lizzy, I'm so sorry about last night," she said, wringing her hands together.

"And?" Lizzy prompted her. Jane bit her lip, then smiled, and bounced excitedly.

"And Charlie came to talk. But you already knew that. Ugh, Lizzy, I'm so happy right now. Does that sound stupid?" Lizzy shook her head, and laughed. She sat on the couch, and Jane joined her.

"So, what happened exactly?" She wanted to tell Jane about last night and this morning. About Charlie. She wanted to tell her to take it slow. But she held it all back. Lizzy needed to hear what jane thought.

"Well he knocked the first time, and just told me he was back in town. I thought that maybe he was just looking for an easy date. And Lizzy, you know I wouldn't stoop to that. So I didn't invite him in. In fact a told her should go."

"That's my girl."

"But then a few minutes later he came back. He just said he was sorry. That our breakup was all his fault, and he just wanted me to know he was sorry." Jane gave a short laugh, and wiped away a tear. She went on about how they stayed up all night talking. "And I wasn't easy on him either. I mean, I wasn't being very assertive before, and I wasn't going to make that mistake again. It turned into a bit of a fight. And I made him leave. But Lizzy. I'm happy about this. I mean, we aren't like we were before, but we're going to try it out again. Being together. And we're going to take it slow. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm happy to hear it," Lizzy said, forcing down a laugh. Good thing Charlie didn't propose. Lizzy was so proud of her sister. "It's good to know something good came out of last night. Especially since I had to spend the night at Darcy's place." Jane frowned and started to apologize, but Lizzy just laughed and brushed it off. She explained briefly what had happened (excluding the proposal part).

"Wait, so that's his sweatshirt?" Jane asked. Lizzy looked down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to switch back. I'll give it back later." Jane studied her for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Jane said again. "I know you can't stand the guy."

"He actually wasn't that bad last night. Not great either, but we managed."

"Good. Because with Charlie…" Jane smiled shyly. "You might have to see him a bit more."


	19. Chapter 19

Lizzy was glad to see Jane back with Charlie, and even more glad they decided to take it slow (She could not express how proud she was of Jane for expressing herself to him). She honestly thought they made each other happy, and that was what truly mattered. But it meant that she saw a lot less of her sister. On top of that, Charlotte was making frequent trips to Rosings, leaving Lizzy with a lot of free time to fill by herself.

Fanny Bennet was beyond thrilled that Jane was back with Charlie, and was ready to start planning a wedding right away. It took the combined efforts of Lizzy, Jane, and their father to calm her down. Jane made every excuse to keep Charlie from seeing her, if only to avoid marriage questions, while Lizzy and her father tried to down play the seriousness of the relationship. Nothing worked.

After a week of nothing but being alone or talking down her mother, Lizzy was ready to get back to work. She was prepared for wedding season, if only to have something to do. Unfortunately that also meant the end of the school year for Lizzy's younger sisters, which made worried

Mary wasn't really a concern, but Kitty and Lydia were. They had both been fairly busy with schoolwork (they were procrastinators, but not terrible students), and hadn't been going out much. However, during the summer they had the habit of running a bit wild. Lizzy hadn't heard anything about them talking to that George Wickham lately, but knowing what she knew now, Lizzy was worried the creep would show up again. And it was this concern that made her present conversation with Jane and Char all the more uncomfortable.

"Lizzy you really need to put yourself out there more," Char said. "You can't just expect the guy to come to you." Lizzy cringed. They were ganging up on her.

"Jane did," she said. Jane frowned.

"You know what she means," she muttered. "Besides," she began a bit more clearly, "I at least put out the effort to see Charlie before. If you have to put out the least bit of effort, you don't bother."

"Oh really, like when?"

"That George guy." Lizzy's eyes dropped, and she pretended to look through her phone. She didn't want to talk about him, but she didn't really have an excuse as to why.

"Oh yeah, I remember him," Char said. "You guys were really into each other-"

"We were not," Lizzy said with disgust, but Char just kept going.

"But then you had to make a move and gave up."

"I would never make a move on Wickham."

"Mm," Jane mused. "I suppose you're right. You wouldn't want to upset Lydia anyway."

"Lydia?" What did Lydia have to do with this?'

"Yeah. You know she has that little crush on him."

"She still talks to him?

"Sure, but it doesn't matter. If you don't like him then fine. The point is we want you to find someone to make you happy." Lizzy was hardly listening. They were just trying to set her up. This always happened when friends got into relationships. They pushed everyone else to do the same.

Well that was the last thing on Lizzy's mind. She had a job and responsibilities. And now she apparently had to keep an eye on her little sister as well. What were they all thinking allowing her to hang out with someone nearly 10 years older than her? This wasn't a harmless crush. Lizzy wanted to convince her father or Jane to do something, but what could she say? She couldn't tell Georgie's story, and anything less specific would be seen as paranoia.

Still she wanted to try, and made a point to run into her father. She didn't talk to her parents often despite working in their basement, so he was a bit surprised when Lizzy came upstairs to talk to him.

"What is it, second child?" He asked pleasantly as Lizzy caught him walking down the stairs. She followed him into the living room with a deep breath. They sat down together before Lizzy said anything.

"Remember when I asked you to keep an eye on the Lydia and Kitty?" she began.

"You ask that a lot," he said.

"I mean the last time." He nodded, and waited quietly for her to continue. "Yes well, I thought maybe _now_ you could tighten to leash on them. With summer coming and all." Her father sighed, and sat back in his seat.

"What is the concern this time?" he asked. Lizzy wrung her hangs together, and tried to work out the phrasing in her head.

"Well, they're boy crazy. You know Lydia has a crush on that Wickham guy? He's like ten years older than her."

"Yes, and as I recall you had a crush on your history teacher when you were their age. And I believe some college student." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"That's different. Wickham isn't a good guy."

"Like how Charlie wasn't a good guy for a while, but now he is again? Like how Colleen was so terrible? Like how that Darcy boy is so bad? Oh I could go on with the people you judge to be not so great, Lizzy."

"That's not true."

"Charlie's sisters, well really his family in general. Anyone with money. Colleen's boss. Jane's first boyfriend. Your mother. Your mother's friends."

"Ok. Ok. I get the point," Lizzy said quickly. He was starting to make her think that maybe she judged people a bit too harshly, and she wasn't interested in going down that road at the moment. "But this is different. I know he's no good."

"Really? How?" her father asked plainly. Lizzy faltered.

"Well. I. I heard some bad things about him."

"Like?"

"Like… Like you know. Gossip."

"Like the gossip you always criticize your mother for participating in?" Lizzy looked at her hands again. "Look, I will keep an eye on my daughters as I always do, but there _is_ such a thing as smothering. I understand how you're feeling, you're scared of every guy out there." _That's not it, actually._ "But this is a harmless crush. It will run its course the second Little Lydia sees a cute boy her own age. That's what happened with you other 3."

Her father took out his book, and she knew it was the end of the conversation. She wasn't feeling any better. Her father never kept a very close eye on any of his daughters. That just meant Lizzy would have to keep an eye on the girls.

* * *

Darcy and Charlie were officially done with their merger, and Charlie was thrilled. Darcy knew his best friend well. He was more than useful in business, and honestly Darcy couldn't do without him in networking, but he was not the type to run a company on his own. At least not yet. And having just started his relationship with Jane anew, Charlie was more than happy to let Darcy be CEO, while he became an executive manager and sit on the board.

"This is big, Darc," Charlie said, looking out the office window. "Our stock price is way up. Everyone is looking at us right now. We should have a party." He turned to Darcy like a dog waiting to be pat on the head. Darcy frowned.

"What is it with you and parties?"

"I like them. I like socializing. I work best in that atmosphere. Besides, just think of it. We can make it a big charity deal. Invite some possible investors or clients, and boom. We're in business."

"We already are in business," Darcy said drily. Still, he had to admit that was a good idea. Right now, all eyes were on them, so it wouldn't be too difficult to get people to come. Not to mention, their shareholders would be looking for a big move after the merger. They would need new clients and investors. "All right," he conceded. "Let's do it, but I leave the socializing to you."

"It would be my honor. And we can hire Lizzy again."

"Lizzy Bennet? Why?" Darcy just wanted to forget about her. It was bad enough they kept running into each other by accident. He didn't want to go search her out so she could call him arrogant again.

"Yes of course Bennet. And because I want sweets there," Charlie explained. "And because you're sweet on her." Darcy's blood froze. He stared straight ahead, but was certain Charlie was watching him now.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're my best friend, I know when you're into someone. And you're into Lizzy Bennet. This is the perfect opportunity to talk to her."

"No thank you," Darcy said quickly, looking for some work to do. "The last thing I should do is talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because I'll just offend her… Again." Darcy gave his friend a brief list of the times he offended Lizzy, skimming over the ones where she may have overheard him talking about proposing to her sister. "She rejected me, and I respect that. So I'm not going to keep bothering her." He avoided looking at his friend, so he would not have to see his look of sympathy. Charlie paused before answering.

"Whatever, Darc. I'm still hiring her."

"Damn it, Charlie."

"I'm texting her right now. I have to, she's Jane's sister. You'll just have to get over it." He grinned at Darcy. "Besides, Georgie loves her." Darcy groaned. _This is not going to end well._


	20. Chapter 20

_**And this is when Lizzy finally starts to warm up to Darcy. Or at least when the characters stat to see it.**_

* * *

Another order from Charlie. Who knew Jane dating a rich guy would be the best thing that ever happened to Lizzy. She appreciated these large orders, they really helped her save up for a store front. Not to mention the visibility she got with these big parties. The last party was where she got a few of her wedding orders. She was starting to like rich guys.

While she was preparing for Charlie's meeting, she heard some thumping upstairs, and went up to see what was going on. It was just Lydia and Kitty stomping around too loudly.

"Could you two keep it down?" Lizzy asked.

"Could you two keep it down?" Lydia mocked her in a whiny voice.

"Real mature."

"Whatever, we're going out anyway," Kitty said.

"Where?" Lizzy tried to ask as casually as possible. She didn't want to pry, but she also wanted to know what her sisters were up to. _Don't smother, just keep an eye on them._

"Does it matter?" Lydia snapped. "We're going out. With guys, not that you would know anything about that." Lizzy bit her lip. There was no reason for that tone.

"Dad said he wanted you back for dinner." That was a lie, but Lizzy wanted them home early. She still wasn't sure about Wickham, and it was always better to keep them on a short leash. The two girls groaned, and left, shooting Lizzy dirty looks. She headed back downstairs, so see Darcy standing there. He looked a bit off in a hoodie and jeans.

"Hi, I didn't know you were going to be here," Lizzy said. She was just expecting Charlie.

"Neither did I until an hour ago. Charlie isn't here?" he asked.

"Um no…" Did he think she was hiding him somewhere? Darcy checked his phone, then bit his lip. He was avoiding eye contact with her.

"He just texted me that he couldn't make it."

"Oh…" _damn it._ _Why does this happen to me?_ "Well you still want to do the appointment?" Darcy nodded, and sat down at the counter while Lizzy got her things out. He flipped through her book, looking as bored as ever, while Lizzy tried to think of something to chat about before they got started.

"So, what exactly does your company do?" she asked. "Well, now it's yours and Charlie's."

"Software. We develop apps mostly," he said, glancing up at her. "I restructured Pemberley Inc from manufacturing small computer parts to actually programming and developing apps. Bingley Inc was in that industry as well, so it made sense to merge." He explained as if it were rehearsed, like he had said it a hundred times before.

"That's a big change in just a few years."

"I had been working on it with my father shortly before his death. The change was mostly his doing, I just pushed him." His eyes dropped again.

"How modest of you, Fitz. I didn't think you had it in you." She didn't really expect a response, but Darcy looked at her and actually had a small smile.

"Half a compliment, Lizzy, that's very good for you," he replied. Lizzy laughed, and bit her lip.

"Ok, enough. What are you two looking for?"

"Lots of cupcakes. Lots of flavors. All with the logo."

"Very straight and to the point, but a little vague," Lizzy said. She tried not to be mean or cutting, but it was sort of habit with him by now. "You still need to learn to elaborate. Also, you might be here a while as we pick all the flavors out." Lizzy turned to grab her tablet to take notes. When she turned back around, Darcy was pulling off his hoodie. His shirt lifted up a little at the bottom, and Lizzy cursed at herself for getting excited. She snapped her eyes back up before he noticed, then busted out laughing at his shirt.

"Georgie gave it to me," he explained. "And today was supposed to be my day off, so I didn't feel like being fully dressed. Nor did I have the time." Usually he wore a suit, often times with a bow tie, but today it was jeans and a T-shirt. The black t-shirt said in large, pink, block letters 'ACTUAL MOM' on it. "Rich has the dad one."

"Oh, it's perfect," Lizzy said, still stifling laughter. He really was different than she thought. _Or maybe he's just trying to look that way..._ _And maybe_ _I'm a bit paranoid_. Lizzy brought her tablet over, and they started jotting down ideas. Darcy gave her the company's new logo, told her what little he knew about the party, and gave her a head count. It took a while before they agreed on everything, and by then Lizzy was surprised to see how comfortable she felt. Sure, he still didn't talk much, and rarely smiled, but she was getting used to it.

Darcy stood up to leave. He waited there awkwardly again, and Lizzy fought the urge to laugh at him. She started to realize that when he didn't know what to say, he froze up. _The one sentence robot is malfunctioning._ Then she remembered the last time they were here. _Is he going to ask me out again?_

"I should be going now," Darcy finally said. Lizzy felt her stomach twist in disappointment. Then she felt disgusted she was disappointed. She hated this guy, there was no reason to feel disappointed. "If you need anything, just contact Charlie or me."

"Yeah sure. And uh… text me," Lizzy said. _Stupid._ "I mean if you have any changes." She sounded like a socially impaired idiot. _Oh god I sound like Fitz._ Darcy nodded, and left.

Lizzy sighed, and leaned back against the counter. _What is wrong with me?_ She couldn't stand this guy. He was still too quiet. Too dour. Too snobby. None of that changed. So why was she getting flustered over him?

* * *

Darcy stared at his phone. He had been looking at it for the past hour. Lizzy told him to text her if there were any changes, and there were. The party increased in size, and now Charlie said they had to have vegan options. He also told Darcy to take care of the changes with Lizzy. _Shouldn't the event planner take care of this?_ _I'm the CEO._ Charlie had rambled off some terrible excuse (this planner was terrible, and the last one wouldn't take their party since Rich broke up with him), but Darcy knew what he was up to. The second a friend gets in a relationship, they start trying to set you up too. _Bastard._

Not that it mattered now. Someone had to get this done, and it was actually a small task. It just required a little text. A little text that Darcy had been staring at for the last hour. Maybe she didn't mean it when she told him to text her. Then again he was her client. But she did hate him. She seemed to not hate him as much now…. Darcy closed his eyes, and hit send.

D: Hi, it's Darcy. We need to make some changes to our order.

Darcy tossed his phone on the couch, no longer wanting to see the stupid text. Georgie walked past him to the kitchen. She looked confused as her eyes shifted between him and his phone, but she didn't ask anything. She grabbed a snack, and went back to her room. The phone buzzed, and Darcy was forced to look at it.

L: Sure, what do you need?

Darcy sighed in relief.

"What were you expecting?" Darcy jumped at the sound of his sister leaning on the couch right behind him. "For her to just say screw you, asshole?" Darcy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe," he answered. "Go away. And watch your language."

"I want to see."

"Go away. Back to your room where you belong, teenager." Darcy pushed his sister away. Georgie stuck her tongue out at him, and walked back to her room.

D: We have a larger head count now and we need vegan options

L: wow. Ok. That's doable

D: are you sure? Because we can find a vegan bakery to supplement

L: yes I can do it. You don't always have to doubt me.

 _Damn it. I shouldn't have said that._ Darcy rubbed his eyes before looking at his phone again.

L: but you should probably do another taste testing

D: Actually I was thinking Rich would be better with that

L: Um actually this party is for you and Charlie so you two should do it

L: Like a wedding cake testing : )

Darcy smiled. Lizzy always had something to say, even when he barely gave her anything to work with.

D: ok fine. Charlie and I will come. When are you free?

L: tuesday at 1 or next Monday all day

D: I'd rather not wait til Monday, but Charlie is busy with Jane on tuesday

L: fine, I guess I'll just take half of the happy couple

L: I'm not looking to split those two up after all ;)

Was that a jab at him? Darcy wasn't sure, but winky face was good. _Right?_

D: good. We should do lunch then

 _Oh sweet Jesus what have I done?_ This was why Darcy liked to take an hour to think of his texts. Because when he didn't, he did stupid stuff like this. He meant it as a business lunch, but what if Lizzy misinterpreted it? Darcy had asked her out before. Should he clarify or would that just make things worse? _Why isn't she texting back?_ The sound of his door opening stole his attention. In walked Rich and Charlie, and sat down with him.

"Woah, Darc. What's wrong?" Charlie asked. Darcy shook his head, and shrugged. Charlie exchanged a look with Rich. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"He's texting Lizzy!" Georgie yelled from her room. _That backstabbing…_ Darcy glared in the direction of his sister's room, then let his eyes drop.

"Well, you were supposed to do that, right?" Rich asked carefully. "To make the changes."

"Yes," Darcy admitted.

"But you ended up insulting Lizzy again didn't you?" Charlie asked. Darcy glared at him.

"Insult her again?" Rich asked. Charlie nodded, and explained the times Darcy messed up with her. His best friend had no sense of privacy. "Well no wonder she rejected you. How could you think she was ugly?"

"I never said that," Darcy snapped. "That first night, Charlie was just trying to set me up with anyone, and I wasn't interested. When he asked if she was pretty, I said no to get him off my back. To be perfectly honest, I didn't even notice her."

"How could not notice her? She's a delight to be around," Rich scolded him. Charlie nodded in agreement. Darcy let his head drop again.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't insult her," Darcy said quietly.

"Then why are you upset?" Charlie asked. Darcy handed him his phone without a word. He and Rich read the texts. "Oh come on, Darc. I'm sure she won't think much about it."

"I don't want her to think I'm asking her out again."

"You mean you don't want to get rejected again," Rich corrected.

"Yes, exactly," Darcy said. "When Lizzy Bennet rejects you, she doesn't hold back. My ego can't take another hit like that."

"That bad?"

"Yes."

"She is very mmm… what's the word? Spunky?"

"Yes," Darcy laughed, then quickly forced a frown again.

"Look," Charlie cut in. "It's just a business lunch. She knows that."

"Then why hasn't she texted back?" Darcy asked. They had been texting back and forth up until that point. He still had no answer.

"Um. I don't know. Want me to ask Jane?" He smiled, eager to help.

"No," Darcy snapped. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." He snatched his phone back.

* * *

Lizzy wasn't exactly happy about the increased order. At this point it just meant more work. That and more pay, but she was pretty tired. Well too bad for her, because she took this job, and she was going to finish it. Even if Darcy thought she couldn't.

 _Oh now he wants to send Rich? It's not Rich's party._ Lizzy texted him back, figuring some light teasing wouldn't piss off her client too much. Not that Charlie would let Darcy fire her anyway. There were some benefits from having your sister date a rich guy. Charlotte and Jane walked into the apartment, and their chatting abruptly stopped. Char smiled coyly, and rushed around to sit next to Lizzy.

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"Who are you texting?" Charlotte asked.

"Does it matter?" Lizzy avoided the question. She glanced at her sister, who was also looking at her expectantly. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Just tell us who you're texting," Char begged her.

"It's Fi- Darcy," Lizzy stuttered. Charlotte and Jane frowned in confusion.

"No really, who is it?" Jane asked. "You can tell us. We won't tell mom."

"It's Darcy," Lizzy repeated. She texted him back, then looked back at the women in confusion.

"But you don't like Darcy," Jane said slowly.

"Right… He's an ass. But he's also my client so I need to talk to him," Lizzy explained slowly. _What is their problem?_ She checked her phone again, and rolled her eyes. Of course Charlie would be busy with Jane. She texted him back, and added a jab at him. He'd get it.

"Oh my god, Lizzy, no one smiles at their phone like that if they're just texting their boss," Char snapped.

"He's not my boss, he's my client. And I'm not smiling."

"You were smiling like a dork when we walked in," Jane said.

"I was not. I… I'm always smiling anyway. I like smiling. I'm a smiley person."

"Not for Darcy you're not," Charlotte said. She grabbed Lizzy's phone, and Lizzy snatched it back. Char got a look at it anyway. "She _is_ texting Darcy." Jane looked at her sister as she was searching for signs of illness. "Why are you smiling for the Mr. Snobbybottom?"

"I'm not," Lizzy insisted more firmly. She checked her phone again, and froze. _Lunch? What does that mean?_ Char took the opportunity to grab Lizzy's phone again.

"Oh how nice of him," she said. "He wants to do lunch. Lizzy? Lizzy why do you look like that?"

"What does he mean by that?" Lizzy asked.

"It's lunch time, so he wants to eat," Jane explained. "Like a business lunch." Lizzy's face grew hot, and judging by their expressions, Jane and Charlotte noticed. "What happened?" Jane asked. Lizzy looked down at her hands, then told them about Darcy asking her out, and how she shot him down hard.

"So you think he's-" Char began.

"No no," Lizzy interrupted. "Of course not. I don't think. Probably not." Jane looked at her sister with sympathy. "I mean I let him down hard last time so there's no way he would ever ask me out again."

"Do you want him to?" Jane asked cautiously.

"What? No," Lizzy snapped. "He's a total snob. And a terrible conversationalist. And just… a real ass in general. No. I just don't want to misunderstand." Jane nodded, and smiled at Char. "Guys stop. You know I hate him," she said desperately.

"Of course, Lizzy," Jane said. "And I really do think he just wants a business lunch. You'll be safe from any advances by the rich boy robot." Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Not that I'm insulting him or anything," Jane added. "He's a nice guy. Just quiet"

Lizzy looked back at her phone. Now she just needed a response. That sounds great? Too enthusiastic. Fine? Ok? Too cold. Will do, champ? No problem? You got it, pal?

L: That will work.

D: ok. I'll see you then.

Lizzy blew out the breath she was holding. There, it was done now. She would get through what would more than likely be a horribly awkward Darcy lunch that was sure to be full of long silences, him avoiding eye contact, and pitiful attempts at conversation. _Fun._


	21. Chapter 21

June was hot as hell, and this afternoon was no different. Lizzy had on the AC, but with the ovens on, it didn't help much. It was like some kind of sick joke that wedding season was also the worst season to make cakes. Everything melted. Right now Lizzy was cursing at some decorations that didn't want to cooperate with her.

She checked the time. _Fitz will be here soon._ She checked her reflection, and was not impressed. Her hair was in two French braids, and she wore Lord of the Rings tank top and shorts. _Oh boy, this is not professional. How did those youtube bakers always look so cute?_ Unfortunately, there was no time to change, because Darcy walked in at that moment. And of course, he looked perfect. Suit and bow tie. Perfect hair. His usual frown. Lizzy quickly turned away from the mirror, and smiled in greeting.

"Hi, you're a bit early," she said. Darcy nodded. _Just once. Just once I'd like to get an easy response._ "Anyway, I'm starved, so I thought we could walk to this place near by. I kind of need the air."

"Of course." He set down his tablet, then pulled off his jacket to roll up his sleeves. _This guy needs to stop undressing in my kitchen,_ she thought as she watched him.

"A bit over dressed for the weather?" Lizzy teased.

"Yes." He picked his tablet back up, and waited for Lizzy to grab her phone and wallet to head out. With the breeze, the heat wasn't terrible. Besides, the place, Lizzy's favorite place to get a bahn mi, was only a 5 minute walk. She tried to talk to Darcy on the way, but she wasn't getting much conversation from him. _Like pulling teeth._

When they got there, Darcy insisted on paying, which was a little annoying to Lizzy. She felt she should have done it since he was her client, not the other way around. But it was hard to argue with a guy who barely said anything. They went and sat down to wait for their order, and Darcy pulled out his tablet.

"Besides the vegan options," Darcy began, "Charlie also has some other changes he wants to appeal to some of the guests." _Right to business then._

"You mean, he wants to have their favorites to kiss ass," Lizzy joked. Darcy looked at her, and gave a small smile.

"Yes, but it sounded better the way I said it."

"Of course you'd think that."

Darcy passed her the tablet, which showed an email from Charlie listing particular favorites of some of the top guests. Lizzy was impressed with whoever dug up this information. Or maybe scared of whoever did it. There were quite a few different exotic fruits as well as some things she would never want in a cupcake, but she had a few ideas. If Darcy liked her vegan samples, they should be good to go. A worker brought them their sandwiches, and left. Darcy hardly seemed to notice, and was looking at his phone.

"Is something wrong?" Lizzy asked, grabbing her drink. Darcy just shook his head. "Oh come on, it's not like we have to talk about the party all the time, and I don't think that text was from work."

"No, it was from Georgie," Darcy admitted.

"Oh, how is she?" Lizzy was actually interested. She immediately took a liking to the girl, and wouldn't mind having her be a topic of conversation. Darcy shifted in his seat, and busied himself with unwrapping his sandwich. "Come on," Lizzy prodded him.

"She's mad at me," he finally said.

"Yes, I could tell that from your face." He looked at her in surprise. "I have 4 sisters, Fitz, I know what a sibling fight looks like." Darcy nodded.

"It's nothing bad. She just doesn't want to get ready for the party with Caroline."

"Can't say that I blame her." That actually got a small laugh out of him. It was really barely more than blowing air out of his nose.

"Yes, well I thought that she would prefer being around another girl. I know she loves us: Rich, Charlie, and me, I mean, but I think she would be better off with Caroline." Darcy's eyes dropped again, and Lizzy caught him take a breath before looking up again.

"Mmm I don't know," Lizzy said. "Not that I'm her family or anything, but I know I wouldn't want to force my sisters to spend alone time with people they didn't like."

"The alternative is being around a bunch of guys. It's not very fair to her."

"Hey, there's another alternative," Lizzy said, brightening up a little. "She can come with us?"

"Us?" Darcy asked. He looked confused.

"Yeah. Me and Char and my sisters. Well, Lydia and Kitty will probably be off with my mother, but she could get ready with me, Char, Jane, and Mary."

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "No, I don't want to dump my-"

"It's not dumping, I like Georgie. She's sweet. Besides, Jane and Charlie are going out again, so she'll already know Jane. She went out to lunch with both of them. And Mary is about her age anyway." Darcy just stared at her a moment. Lizzy couldn't read his expression, but she was slightly worried she had offended him. _He probably doesn't like the idea of his sister hanging out with Mary._

"You're sure?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Lizzy insisted. "You'll see. It won't be a problem. I'll pick her up in the morning, since we're getting ready at my parents' house. It'll be fun." Darcy blinked a couple times, then nodded, and texted his sister.

"Thank you," he added.

"Happy to help. By the way," Lizzy began a bit more cautiously. "Why did you invite my entire family?"

"That was Charlie's doing," Darcy answered. "He thinks Jane is trying to keep him from seeing them much, other than you, so he saw this an on opportunity to talk to them again." _Clever boy._ "And Charlotte is Colleen's plus one I believe… I don't pay close attention to what Catherine says to me."

"That's a little hard to believe. You're such a good listener," Lizzy said with a smirk. Darcy shook his head.

"You mean I don't talk a lot," he explained. Lizzy smiled and shrugged, making him smile.

They finished up their lunch, and headed back to her kitchen. The rest of their meeting went smoothly. Darcy picked out what he wanted, and made his requests for other flavors. He also gave Lizzy instructions for transporting the cupcakes, and how they'd be picked up. It was still weird talking to Darcy, but Lizzy found she was getting along with him much better now. Which was good since he was Charlie's best friend, and she hoped Jane would stay with Charlie. That was the only reason she was being so nice to him, she told herself.

* * *

G: Thanks for letting me come over

G: Sorry, it's Georgie. Fitz gave me your number.

L: Good, and we're all glad to have you join us

G: Can I get some advice? Fitz isn't much help.

L: sure. Go for it.

Lizzy wondered if the girl had trouble making friends. Or maybe they were in England. She made a point to get her acquainted with Mary since they were close to the same age. Georgie sent her two pictures. One was a lilac dress, and the other was a coral dress.

G: he says they both look fine, but I need more help than that.

L: hold on, I just so happen to have my best friend here who is perfect for this

L: she says the second one would bring out your eyes. She can also do you makeup it you want. She says she has the perfect shade of lipstick for it

G: really? That would be great

L: awesome. I'll see you soon

G: thanks

Lizzy looked up from her phone. She and Charlotte were sitting in her parents' living room since the kitchen down stairs was too hot.

"So now Darcy's sister is texting you?" Char asked.

"Yeah so?" Char only smiled more. Lizzy rolled her eyes. Lydia ran down the stairs, and headed right for the door. "Hey, where are you rushing off to?" Lizzy called to her before her sister could leave. Lydia stopped, and turned to give her sister a dirty look.

"None of your business," she snapped.

"It was just a question. Unless you're hiding something…" Lydia stared at her, then heaved a sigh and answered.

"I'm going out with George. There. Happy?"

"Uh, no. George Wickham?" Lizzy thought it was just a distant crush.

"Yeah. What other George do we know?"

"Lydia, you shouldn't go out with him."

"I should do whatever I want," Lydia snapped. Lizzy stood up, and tried to control her temper. Yelling would only make things worse.

"No you shouldn't. George is like 10 years older than you. You should be hanging out with guys your own age."

"Oh my god, Lizzy. Leave me alone. I'm not a child."

"Uh, yeah you actually are. Last I checked you were 16."

"Which is old enough to not have to listen to you. You're just jealous _I_ got Wickham." Lizzy bit her cheek to keep from yelling at her.

"Lydia, don't see Wickham anymore," she said firmly, keeping her voice down. Lydia rolled her eyes again, and opened the door.

"Whatever, Lizzy," she said as she left. Lizzie stared at the door. She wanted to run out and pull her sister back in the house, but that would only make things worse. She wanted to tell her little sister exactly what Wickham was like, but she couldn't do that to Georgie. She would just have to hope that Lydia figured it out before she got into any serious trouble. Charlotte cleared her throat. Lizzy had totally forgotten she was there.

"That was awkward," she said.

* * *

The party was tonight, but Darcy wasn't going to worry about it. This was Charlie's idea, so he dumped all the last minute worry on him. Instead he was just going to mentally prepare for talking to bunch of people he didn't know. He was at his apartment with Georgie and Rich going over some small things. Georgie wanted to pick out what Darcy and Rich would wear. At least, that's what Darcy thought she wanted to talk about.

"Fitz," she said seriously. "We need to talk."

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He wondered if maybe Georgie was having second thoughts on getting ready with the Bennets. Rich was looking concerned too.

"Sort of. I asked Rich to be here today, because I think you need help."

"I thought it was because you liked me," Rich said, feigning offense.

"I do," Georgie assured him. "But this is more important. Fitz, you need help flirting." Darcy's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"Come again?"

"You need to learn how to flirt," Georgie repeated. "It's for your own good, and Rich is like the smoothest guy I know." Rich's look of confusion turned into one of deep pride.

"Oh yes, I see," Darcy said. "I'll take lessons from Rich, and then I can have any man I want." Rich laughed, but Georgie glared at her brother.

"It's the same basic principles no matter who you're trying to impress," she insisted.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," Darcy said.

"You're trying to impress Lizzy."

"We're not talking about this." As far as Darcy was concerned, Georgie had just crossed a line. She had no business talking about this.

"Oh come on, Fitz," she complained. "It couldn't hurt. I know you practiced with Charlie when he was worried about talking to Jane." Darcy whipped around to glare at Rich. _How could he tell her that?_ Rich shrugged. "Just practice with Rich. It'll be easy. You're you, and Rich is Lizzy."

"We're not doing this," Darcy said firmly.

"Fitz, you know what your idea of flirting is?" she asked.

"Elizabeth," Rich said in his best impression of Darcy. "How is your family?"

"See, not flirting," Georgie explained. "That's just a basic inquiry."

"Elizabeth, I hate your family," Rich continued. Darcy bit the inside of his cheek. "Also, watching from a distance does not count."

"See, you need practice," Georgie concluded.

"I really think I'm too rich to have to flirt," Darcy said defensively. His sister just stared at him. Her eyes said it all. He finally had to look away, which probably pleased Georgie.

There was no way in hell he was doing this, and he couldn't believe they would even bring this up. It was bad enough Lizzy knocked him down whenever he talked to her, he didn't need this from his family as well. Richard leaned back to recline on the couch dramatically, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. Georgie hugged Darcy's arm, and smiled up at him.

"Seduce me, Fitzwilliam," Rich sighed amorously. Just then Charlie let himself in with Lizzy. They stopped when they saw the scene of Rich reclining on the couch and Georgie looking expectantly at a frowning Darcy.

"Oh good, you're here," Darcy said drily. "You can take her now." Darcy picked up his sister's things, and walked them to the door. Georgie pouted, and followed. When she got to the door, Darcy gently pushed her out.

"Geez," Lizzy said. "Back to your rude self I see, Mr. Darcy." Darcy put his hand on her back to gently push her through as well.

"Yes, Miss Bennet, but trust me on this. She deserves it." With that, he gently pushed Lizzy out, making her laugh.

"Darc, stop it," she giggled. He smiled at her, and felt a warmth surge up in his chest.

"I'll see you tonight. Georgie, behave," he said, and closed the door. He turned back around to see Charlie and Rich staring at him. Darcy frowned, and looked at the floor. He crossed his arms, and looked back up.

"I can flirt just fine," he said defensively.

"Oh yeah, every woman just loves to be shoved out the door," Rich said. Charlie and Rich laughed at him, while he left to start getting ready.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Sorry about the wait, Thanksgiving and all that. Anyways Fluffy fluffly fluffy._**

* * *

As Lizzy expected, her mother and two youngest sisters got ready separately (they said they wanted a real professional to do their hair and makeup). As far as Lizzy was concerned, it was their loss, because the rest of them had plenty of fun. Even Mary. Lizzy made sure to introduce her to Georgie right away (they were only 2 years apart in age), and was glad they hit it off. Lizzy was worried that her goth sister wouldn't like Georgie, who looked like a ray of sunshine next to her, but they had a lot of other things in common.

Lizzy wasn't the type to get excited to get dressed up or anything, but she did enjoy being with her best friend and favorite sisters. They made it fun, though their joking around added at least an hour to the time to get ready. Mary, of course, wore black, but at least it was a lighter dress than usual for the outdoor, summer party. Georgie had her coral dress with her makeup done lightly to match, and Lizzy was sure Darcy would approve.

Jane was in pale blue, and blushed when she admitted it was because Charlie liked the color on her. Char chose a sexy pink dress. De Bourgh was going to be there, and she wanted to show her that Colleen would like her more than she liked listening to de Bourgh's unwanted advice. Finally Lizzy wore a pale grey dress.

"Lizzy, why do you always pick the most boring colors?" Char complained.

"I think you look lovely," Jane said. Lizzy smiled at her.

"Thank you, Jane. And I don't think it's boring. I like it."

"Why?" Char asked. She made a face at it. "Oh, I know. Yellow and grey is really popular right now. I think I have the perfect shoes in my car." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever."

"You know who always wears grey?" Jane asked. "Darcy." Lizzy felt a hot blush across her cheeks, and she looked cautiously at Georgie. The girl was distracted with Mary.

"Shut up, Jane," Lizzy said quietly. Jane and Charlotte exchanged a look. "Guys, stop." Char put her hands up defensively, and left to her car. Jane was still smiling. "Jane, stop." Jane nodded, and turned away.

Lizzy was getting real tired of this. She couldn't even like a dress now without them guessing at something that wasn't there. Char came back, and braided Lizzy's hair back into an updo. She also added some accessories.

"You act like it was spur of the moment," Lizzy said. "But you had this planned didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Char said, grinning proudly. "Thanks for noticing."

"No problem."

When they were ready, they all got into a limo Charlie had rented for them. Jane blushed, as the rest of them teased her, but it was all in good fun. They took pictures together, and laughed. Georgie posted one immediately, and beamed with delight when her brother commented right away. Things were going so well, and Lizzy expected the night to be perfect.

* * *

 _I regret this already._ Darcy never should have agreed to this party. He hated parties, especially ones for himself. Tickets were sold to raise money for research in renewable energy, and there was a silent auction as well, but everyone knew this was a celebration of the recent Pemberley Bingley merger. Darcy had to make rounds with Charlie, greeting all the business people and their spouses. Charlie, of course, knew all their names to greet them warmly, but Darcy just nodded and tried to keep up. With all the attention on them, Darcy felt like it was their wedding day, just like Lizzy had teased.

The Bennets and their two youngest arrived before the others, and Charlie lead Darcy right over to them. The girls ran off, but Charlie insisted they go talk to their parents. He had been dying to talk to the Bennets ever since he got back together with Jane. Darcy really had no interest in talking to them, especially not Lizzy's mother. _Obnoxious woman._

"Charlie, this is a spectacular party. Just wait until you see what my Jane is wearing for it."

"Tell me, Charlie, are you looking to settle down yet?"

"I saw a lovely home up for sale, not far from us, and Oh Jane just loves it."

"Darcy, I see you're here as well."

 _It's my party._ Darcy tried to ignore Mrs. Bennet's cold tone toward him, but it was a little difficult when she was so warm with Charlie. He also hated how she was just throwing Jane at Charlie. Still, he had to at least try to say something to them. Maybe conversation wasn't necessary (it certainly didn't look wanted), but he could at least manage a verbal greeting.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Mrs. Bennet," Darcy said as warmly as he could. "Mr. Bennet," he added with a nod. "Charlie has been eager to have a chance to talk with you both." Mrs. Bennet's cold gaze quickly turned to a look of delight as she turned back to Charlie, who gave Darcy a weary sidelong look. Mrs. Bennet was oblivious to this, choosing to instead only notice his smile, while Mr. Bennet covered his own amusement at Charlie's discomfort with a cough. Darcy looked around while Charlie tried to keep up with Mrs. Bennet.

He was standing on the second floor balcony of the mansion they rented for the event. From there he could see the inside to the ballroom as well as the gardens which the party happily spilled into. Across the ballroom, he could make out a small group coming in, and he couldn't help but smile when he spotted his sister walk in with Mary Bennet. She looked so happy as she laughed with the other girl. She had such trouble making friends these days, that it was a relief she would have someone her own age to talk to at this party. They looked around a moment, then quickly made their way to the gardens.

They were followed by Jane and Charlotte. Darcy briefly considered telling Charlie she was here, but he thought it was funny watching him try to talk to Mrs. Bennet. His honest smile was slipping away now, and Darcy could see that he was trying to think of an escape. _You wanted this._ He turned back to the entrance, and this time spotted Lizzy. She was stunning, of course, and he took a breath to keep calm. He wondered if he should go talk to her. Maybe thank her for taking his sister. Or ask her to dance. He wasn't certain anymore. He heard Charlie start to make his escape behind him, and turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Well, I have to go finish my rounds," Charlie said. " _We_ do actually. Come on, Darc. I'll be sure to see you both later this evening." Mrs. Bennet started to follow poor Charlie, but Mr. Bennet casually put his hand on his wife's shoulder to keep her in her spot.

"Don't take too long, Charlie," Mrs. Bennet cried. "I'm sure I'll be with Jane. Then you won't think of missing me." Charlie nodded, and backed away quickly. Darcy nodded to the Bennets again, and followed his friend.

"That's your future mother-in-law," Darcy teased him.

"Hey, no one likes their mother-in-law. It's fine. Besides," he added, a smug grin forming across his face. "You'd like to have the same one." Darcy frowned, and gave his friend a dirty look. Charlie was already onto the next couple, and Darcy had to force himself to at least look semi-happy again.

* * *

Lizzy wandered the party by herself. Such was the life of the single woman. Jane had left to look for Charlie, and she didn't really want to third wheel her sister. Also, she wasn't ready to deal with her mother yet, and Fanny Bennet was sure to go where ever Jane went tonight. This could be a sort of test for Charlie. Charlotte found Colleen right away, and the option to stay with them was also out of the question. First, Colleen was as annoying as ever, and they were sickeningly adorable together (the way Char could get Colleen to blush was just adorable). Second, Mrs. De Bourgh was there, and wanted nothing to do with Lizzy. Apparently, the woman still disliked her from the one dinner she had with her. Lizzy smiled at the woman, looked down on her. That meant Lizzy had to entertain herself at this party.

At first she didn't mind wandering, and occasionally chatting with people, but it got tiresome quickly. She needed someone she knew, so she could talk. As she searched the party, her eyes fell on Darcy. He was talking to an elderly couple. Well, more like nodding at what the couple said. _Not the best conversation, but he'll do._ Lizzy made her way over to Darcy, and the old couple left just as she got there. Lizzy could see the subtle look of relief in his face as they walked away, and felt a playful joy knowing she was about to take that relief away.

"Hello, Fitz," she said, smiling up at him. His eyes flicked down to her, and he straightened up a bit.

"Lizzy," he said. He seemed to search for something to say, then gave up. "Hello." Lizzy forced herself to keep from laughing.

"Nice tie," she commented, and lightly brushed it. "Georgie pick it out?"

"Yes. Thank you for including her today, by the way."

"It was no trouble." They stood there awkwardly. Lizzy had hoped Darcy could have figured out the art of conversation by now, but that seemed not to be the case. _Still my single sentence robot._ "Do you know if the rest of my family is here yet?" she asked.

"Yes," Darcy replied. "They arrived before you. Charlie and I spoke with you parents."

" _You_ talked to my parents?" Lizzy asked. She was more than a little skeptical. Darcy looked away from her to scan the room.

"Actually, it would be more accurate to say that you mother did the talking," he admitted. Lizzy laughed. Well, he wasn't wrong. She looped her arm around his, making him look back down to her again.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Forcing you to dance," she answered, and lead him onto the dance floor. They fell into rhythm, and Lizzy tried to think of another topic. "Have you danced with anyone tonight yet?"

"Yes, Caroline," he answered. Lizzy just looked at him this time, waiting for him to continue. He glanced down at her, and seemed to catch her meaning. He cleared his throat, and continued. "I always ask her," he explained. "More out of obligation to Charlie if I'm honest. But she is probably with Charlie and Jane now."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you." Lizzy moved her hand along Darcy's arm, and up his shoulder. She nearly zoned out, then remembered not to feel a guy up while you're dancing with him. She went back to thinking of another topic, when Rich and Georgie swayed by.

"Lizzy," the girl giggled. "You got to my brother before me."

"I did," Lizzy said, and moved closer to Darcy, forcing him to wrap his arm around her more. It made her stomach do flips, but she kept a serious face. "But I insist you both leave now. He refuses to talk, and I won't have you tortured with the silent treatment." She checked to make sure he knew she was joking, and was satisfied with a small smile.

"Fear not maidens," Rich said. "I shall save you both. Come on, Will. Mommy Daddy dance." They switched partners, and the next thing Lizzy knew, she was leading Georgie in a dance. The girls laughed at the clearly uncomfortable Darcy. The switch had drawn more attention than he was comfortable with. They traded back after a couple minutes, and Darcy quickly took Lizzy back into his arms, holding her a bit tighter this time.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy asked him.

"It was awful, Miss Bennet," Darcy answered. "You would think so too, if you had heard what he said."

"You think everything everyone says is awful. You think talking is awful."

"Yes."

"You're incorrigible," Lizzy laughed.

"No."

"Ugh, I hate those answers. This is going to be a very long night if you keep that up." Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a threat or an encouragement?" Lizzy fought to keep from smiling, but was failing miserably. She envied her partner's ability to keep a straight face.

"A threat," she answered.

"Noted."

Lizzy shook her head, but let it drop. She spent the rest of the evening with him. Darcy introduced her to a few potential clients, which surprised her since she didn't even know he was capable of introducing people. He also not only danced two more dances with her, but asked Jane and Mary as well. Jane happily agreed, and even got a smile out of him. He and Mary just looked like they were brooding on the dance floor together. Lizzy had no idea where her other two sisters ran off to, and frankly, she didn't care. Tonight she was just going to enjoy herself, and not worry about her family for once.


	23. Chapter 23

Lizzy's parents headed home early. Rich gave Georgie and Mary a ride home. Jane left with Charlie. Char went home with Colleen. That left Lizzy by herself. _Another consequence of being single._ She had intended to go home with her parents, but she had been enjoying herself so much she didn't want to leave early. She started to get an uber, when Darcy offered a ride.

"You drove here?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered slowly as if it were obvious. Lizzy looked at him for further explanation. "Hiring a driver would mean having to talk to the driver. Do you honestly think I'd like that?" Lizzy busted out laughing, and hooked her arm around his.

"No, you wouldn't like that, Fitz. And yes, you can take me home." He smiled, and lead her to his car. Lizzy found that she really liked his smile. It was sincere, and she liked that she could make him smile for her. It was already past 2am, and Lizzy was running out of ideas of things to talk to him about. He was still terrible at talking. _Maybe that's a topic._ They walked cautiously through the dark to get to his car, then quickly got in. Darcy entered directions into his phone, then pulled out of the driveway. "Fitz," she began. His only acknowledgement was a glance, which was fine for once considering he was watching the road. "You suck at conversation."

"I… I'm sorry?" he said cautiously. He sounded more confused than anything.

"Seriously, you're a real ass about it, and we have at least an hour drive home."

"I see your problem." He paused. "You can sleep if you want."

"No. No, I'm wide awake." Lizzy thought a moment. "I know. Can I ask you questions? Little stuff, that won't require any conversational skills. Just one word answers. Your favorite." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. She noticed he seemed to like being teased.

"Ok, but only if you answer them too." Lizzy turned a bit in her seat, to get a better look at him, which was still difficult in the dark.

"Ok. What's your favorite color?"

"Grey."

"Go figure. Mine is yellow. It's so happy. Um…. What's your favorite book?"

"I couldn't pick."

"Eh, me neither. Coffee or tea?"

"Tea."

"Same. When did you get custody of Georige?"

"When I was 18," he answered. "And that wasn't a fair question. You said single word answers, and you can't answer it as well." Lizzy couldn't imagine becoming a guardian at 18. She wanted to ask more, but let it drop.

"Ok, fine. Sy-fy or fantasy?"

"Sy-fy."

"Fantasy. Favorite season?"

"Autumn."

"Spring. Um…" Why was she drawing a blank? "Ugh, I think I'm getting tired."

"I thought you said you were wide awake."

"I am, but I'm also tired. That's a thing. Blonds or brunettes?" That got another smiled form him.

"I prefer a nice personality," he answered. Lizzy rolled her eyes, and punched him. He flinched away, and laughed. Lizzy froze in her spot.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, did you just laugh for me? An actual laugh?"

"What?" he asked in honest confusion.

"I didn't even know you could laugh," Lizzy continued. Darcy put a frown back on, and ignored her. She spent the rest of the trip teasing him, trying to make him laugh again, and occasionally succeeding. She was certainly laughing and having fun herself. By the time they reached her apartment building, it was nearly 4 am, and Lizzy sat in the car, realizing she had to leave. The seconds ticked by, as she sat without opening the door.

"Thank you again," Darcy said. "For Georgie. And for coming tonight." Lizzy smiled.

"Of course. It was fun." He looked at her, and smiled. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yes," he answered quickly. "I mean, Charlie and Jane will probably-"

"Yeah." Another pause. Lizzy's heart was racing by now, and she was glad the darkness kept him from seeing her face, which she was sure was bright red. She just didn't want to leave yet. She wanted some excuse to talk to him more, while she had him loosened up and fun. Or at least some guarantee that she'll see him again.

"Lizzy," Darcy finally said. He was looking at his hands.

"Yes?"

"Next week, would y-" He was interrupted by Lizzy's phone going off. Lizzy jumped right out of her seat, and fumbled for her phone. Her shaking hands made it difficult to pull it out, but soon it lit up in the dark. Lizzy squinted at the bright screen.

"Oh, it's Jane. I should probably take this. Just a second." She silently cursed her sister's timing, and answered the phone. "What is it, Jane?" she snapped.

"Lizzy where are you?" Jane's voice caught Lizzy's attention right away, and she quickly turned her back on Darcy. Something was wrong. Jane sounded near panic.

"I just got back home, what's wrong?"

"Home? The apartment? No, you need to come home home right now. Mom is worried sick."

"Worried about what? Jane what's wrong? What's going on?" Lizzy glanced back at Darcy, who was looking at her intently, concern written all over his face.

"It's Lydia." Between crying, sniffling, and stuttering, Lizzy had to ask her sister to repeat herself. "Lydia. She ran off during the party. I-I don't know when or how. We weren't watching her and-and- she's gone and… And there's a note."

"Ok, what did Lydia say?" Lizzy tried to keep her voice calm, hoping that would help her sister remain calm.

"George. It says she ran off with G-George Wickham. She-She says she's…" Lizzy didn't hear anything else her sister said.

"Wickham?" she whispered. She immediately felt Darcy put his hand on her shoulder. "But… But she's only 16. They can't"

"Just come home, Lizzy. Please."

"ok. Ok. I am. I'll leave right away." She hung up the phone, and sat forward again. All she could do was stare forward, unable to focus on anything. She felt dizzy, almost sick, and wasn't sure she could stand up.

"Lizzy, what happened?" Darcy asked softly. She couldn't look at him right now, she could only blink back tears. Lydia had threatened to leave home before, like any rebellious teenager, but she never came close to following through. And she never had George Wickham before either.

"Lydia ran away with Wickham," she answered. There was a lump in her throat, making it difficult to talk. "I… I don't know how. She's only 16. They can't…" Her voice cracked, and she put her hand over her mouth to hold back a sob. "I knew. I knew she was seeing him. I could have…"

"Lizzy, don't," Darcy said. He reached out again, and rubbed her back. "Don't blame yourself."

"I knew," she repeated. "I knew about him. You told me, but I…" Darcy forced her to look at him.

"I'll get you a car," Darcy said. Lizzy didn't know she could feel worse, but those words seemed to tear up her stomach. _Get me a car._ Even in their most awkward meetings, Darcy always offered her a ride. He didn't even want to be near her now. "Lizzy, stay calm. I'll get you a car, and you'll go home to sort this out. It is not your fault." He brushed her hair out of her face, passed her a tissue from the back seat, then called a driver. Apparently, he did have a driver on call.

"Fi-" Lizzy swallowed hard, no longer sure if she should use his name. "Darcy, you don't have to."

"I should do more, but I don't know what. You should be with your family."

"I know," she whispered. She wanted to know where Lydia was. Was Wickham hurting her? Was he convincing her to do things she knew were wrong? Lizzy just wanted her sister back. She covered another sob, and Darcy's hand was back on her shoulder again. She just needed to get home.

* * *

Lizzy and Jane were still staying at their parents' house. It was a week since they found Lydia's note, and they still didn't know where she was. They were all frustrated and angry and worried and a million other emotions since they all thought it wouldn't be too hard to find her. Lydia was always on social media before, so they thought that would be the quickest way to find her. But Lydia was off all social media. The last check in was at a restaurant in the city, but that was a week ago.

Lizzy's father left to start looking there. When the Gardiners heard about what happened, her uncle went to help her father. The police didn't seem to care about a runaway 16 year old. They had the attitude that this happened all the time, and she'll come home eventually. She was probably at a friend's house. In the meantime, the family was left to figure this out on their own.

Kitty and Mary checked all of Lydia's favorite places to go, and found nothing. Kitty asked all their friends if they heard from her. Still nothing. Fanny Bennet was just useless, wailing and crying in her bedroom, and Jane did everything she could to keep her calm. Lizzy felt perfectly useless. This was all her fault, and she couldn't even help fix it. She was sitting on the couch, when fresh tears sprang to her eyes, and she quickly pushed them away.

"Lizzy." She looked up to see Jane standing over her. "What's wrong? I mean beyond the obvious."

"Nothing," she answered, but she didn't even sound convincing to herself.

"You've been taking this harder than everyone except mom. You can talk to me."

Lizzy bit her lip, and finally nodded. She explained that Darcy had warned her about Wickham, and how he had hurt Georgie (leaving off the exact details). She explained how she knew Lydia was still seeing him, but she didn't do enough to stop her. Lizzy knew Jane wouldn't be mad at her, she never got mad, but she braced herself for a look of disappointment. Instead, Jane just looked sad.

"Don't blame yourself, Lizzy," she said softly. She sounded so tired. "If you had pushed Lydia any harder, she would have done this sooner. It wouldn't have made a difference. Wickham," Jane's voice crack at the name. "He did this. It's his fault."

"But I'm her sister, Jane. I'm supposed to protect her. I could have just told you this earlier."

"I'm her sister too. That's a very self-centered attitude you got there." Lizzy straightened up a little. She wasn't used to being scolded by Jane. "We all could have done things differently, but we didn't. And that's fine, because we thought we were doing what was best for Lydia. Now we're going to find her, and help her." Lizzy couldn't believe how confident her sister was being. She leaned in to hug her, and when they separated the conversation was over. Lizzy wasn't going to wallow in self pity anymore.

"I know this isn't the time," Jane continued cautiously. "But, I didn't know you and Darcy were so close." That took Lizzy by surprise. "I mean I remember you said he asked you out, but… I mean to tell you all that." Lizzy shook her head.

"When I told you I said no to him, what I really meant was we had a huge fight where I essentially called him the biggest asshole on the planet. Not those words exactly, but it was implied." Lizzy and Jane looked at each other, then busted out laughing. It was a needed relief. When Lizzy could talk again, she continued. "He sent me an email later, explaining some of the things I accused him of."

"Like how he split up me and Charlie?" Lizzy stared at her sister in disbelief. "Charlie explained that to me. I was _not_ happy about that, but Darcy is forgiven. Charlie on the other hand. Let's just say it was a fight, but we worked it out. Also, you'd be pretty proud of me, Lizzy. I held my ground." Lizzy smiled. "If Darcy knows Wickham, maybe he could help. Maybe he knows where Wickham would go."

"No, I don't think he wants to get mixed up in this. Especially with Georgie an -" Lizzy cut herself off before she said too much. "It's personal to him, and he won't want to get involved. You understand." Jane wrung her hands together.

"He might… for you."

"For me? What do you mean?"

"He really likes you, Lizzy."

"He really doesn't," Lizzy scoffed. "I told you, when I rejected him, I let him down hard. That's it. He doesn't forgive easily. Besides, I can't ask his family to get into this." Jane nodded, and paused before continuing.

"Do you like him?" The question made her dizzy, and her immediate reaction was to avoid it. Literally. She wanted to curl up in a ball, then roll away.

"Janie, we shouldn't be talking about boys when we need to find our sister."

"There's nothing we can really do to help her except watch her social media. But, we can help you. So…."

"I don't know," Lizzy admitted. "He is still such an ass, but I thought maybe he was trying to be nicer. And also. I don't know. He's kind of cute when he's an ass." Jane laughed, and Lizzy hit her. She wasn't supposed to laugh.

"Sorry. Sorry, I'll stop," Jane said. "Maybe you should call him."

"No," Lizzy said quickly. "No. That ship has sailed. It's gone, so don't even think about it. And until I have Lydia safe and at home, I'm not going to have any distractions." Jane nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get our Lydia home first."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Just some fair warning of implied abuse, though I promise it'll be fine._**

* * *

Darcy had barely slept in the last week. The first thing he did when we got home from the party was call Rich and Charlie. Darcy knew Wickham was his responsibility to find, but he also knew he would need help. Especially from people who were actually good at talking to people. He needed Rich and Charlie to talk to his contacts, so he could track down this bastard.

First thing, Darcy had them all monitor Wickham's social media, but he wasn't using it. Darcy saw no sense to staying with that idea. Next, he made a list of all the people Wickham knew. Darcy knew the people who he owed money to were a great start, and he talked to them himself. Unfortunately, they were looking just as hard for him.

Next he tried old friends. These were the people Charlie and Rich talked to. There was his old college roommates, previous girl friends, and some land lords. As expected, none knew where he was, but Rich and Charlie were able to talk some other information out of them: hotels he liked, bars he frequented, a few more names. None of it seemed to be going anywhere, but Darcy knew if he just kept at it, he would eventually find something. After a week, Rich finally came to him.

"I think I've found something," he said. They, Charlie was there as well, were all standing in the kitchen, which Darcy knew was far enough away from Georgie's room that there was no way she could hear. "There's a motel that just so happens to be owned by the woman that used to babysit him when his father was still alive."

"A college friend of his said they used to go there for discounted rooms," Charlie added.

"And what makes you think she's there?" Darcy asked.

"I called the place," Rich said. "I got her talking, just casually. Eventually she happened to mention a couple staying there. I'm not certain it's them, but it's your best shot." Darcy nodded, and grabbed his keys.

"Send me the address," he said, and headed for the door.

"Darc, wait," Charlie called. "We should go with you."

"No. I'll take care of this. Rich, you stay with Georgie."

"Already planning on it," Rich answered.

"Charlie, you have a girlfriend that probably needs you right now." Charlie nodded. "But please don't tell her about this. I don't want her whole family to know. It's too soon to get their hopes up." And by whole family, he meant he didn't want Lizzy to know. Charlie paused, but finally nodded. Darcy knew he understood. "I'll be back tonight."

He nearly sped to the shady motel on the edge of the city. He hoped more than anything that he would find Wickham and Lydia here, but at the same time he dreaded seeing them. The memory of finding his sister with him played over and over in his mind, and he just didn't want to see that again with Lydia. He barely knew the girl, but she needed help. Darcy briefly contemplated calling Lizzy for help, but quickly concluded that she may kill Wickham if she met him. He pulled up to the motel, and checked the license plates of the cars there (Charlie had found Wickham's for him). He found Wickham's car, and figured there was no reason to go bother the motel owner.

When he got to the door, he had to take a deep breath and remind himself to remain calm. All he had to do was go in, and get Lydia. He raised his hand slowly and knocked.

"Damn it, Lydia, get the door." Darcy's heartrate increased from just hearing Wickham's voice. _So much for staying calm._ He heard another door close, and then rushed steps before the door opened. Lydia stood in front of him, looking tired and worn out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a shaky voice. Darcy opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Who is it?" Wickham demanded. Darcy took a step closer, and saw him get off the bed. When he caught sight of Darcy, he rushed to Lydia, and yanked her back from the door. The girl yelped, and cowered back. Darcy resisted the urge to kill Wickham right here. The plan was to get Lydia quietly, and save her any embarrassment. Also, he didn't want to go to jail. "What do you want?" he demanded, blocking the door.

"I'm here for Lydia," Darcy replied coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Lydia snapped.

"Shut up," Wickham told her. "You better go before I call the cops."

"Call the police when you have an underage girl with you in a motel room?" Wickham's cocky glare faltered. "Lydia," Darcy continued more gently, ignoring the human pile of trash in front of him, "your family wants you to come home." The girl was looking at the floor. She was uncertain, which meant Darcy could convince her to come. He briefly thought that maybe he should have brought Rich, but that would have just looked like they were ganging up on her.

"She's not going with you," Wickham spat. "So you might as well leave."

"Lydia, I can take you home. I won't call the police; I just want to take you home."

"They said they wanted me back?" she asked quietly.

"Don't fucking listen to him," Wickham yelled. He turned toward her, and she flinched away. Every little move she made told Darcy he needed to get her away from here. He could call the police, but that could end up putting her name in the papers and make her resent her family. It would also give them time to run. "She wants to stay with me."

"Lydia," Darcy began again. "You don't have to stay here. They really do want you home and safe. Just-" Wickham shoved Darcy back out of the doorway, and started to shut the door. Darcy quickly pushed through the door, and back into the motel room.

"Get out," Wickham growled.

"Just leave," Lydia cried. "Please. Don't hurt George."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," Darcy assured her.

"Lydia, I said shut up. Darcy, you need to leave now." Lydia flinched again.

"Lydia, I don't know what he said to you, but you shouldn't stay here," Darcy pressed on.

"I said get out!"

"You're not safe, and he doesn't actually care about you." The girl hugged herself, and cried more. Wickham turned to her.

"Lydia, baby," he said sweetly. "This guy hates me. He just wants to hurt us. Don't listen to him."

"You know he's not safe to be around," Darcy said. "But I can take you home." Lydia looked up a little, her eyes flicking between Wickham and Darcy.

"He- He has pictures," she said in little more than a whisper. "On the camera." Darcy spotted the camera on the dresser, and reached it before Wickham. He opened the slot for the memory card, took it out and snapped it in the center. It didn't quite break, but the point was made.

"Son of a bitch," Wickham spat, and punched Darcy in the face. Darcy's vision blurred, and his left cheek erupted in pain. He used the dresser to steady himself, and checked to see if he was bleeding. No blood yet. Wickham then turned to Lydia, who cowered back. Darcy moved faster though, and pushed off the dressed toward Wickham. He grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him to the ground. Darcy ignored him again.

"Are the pictures online too?" Darcy asked. "Or a computer?"

"No," Lydia said, shaking her head. She was staring down at Wickham, and Darcy feared she would rush to him. He really confused the girl, to the point where she seemed to love him. It disgusted Darcy. He needed to get her out of there fast.

"Then you can go, if you want. I can take you home."

"Home?" Wickham asked harshly. "They don't care about you there. Not like I do."

"You hurt me, George," Lydia said weakly. She hugged herself tighter.

"Only because I care," Wickham said. Darcy wanted to hurt that jackass so bad at this point. _Lying piece of trash._ He held back, though, knowing that if he made a move against Wickham, he would look like the bad guy to Lydia.

"I want to go home," Lydia said. She flinched as if expecting Wickham to lash out at her. Darcy put out his arm, and guided her through the door. Wickham yelled at her, called her horrible names as they left, and she just cried. Darcy wasn't sure if she could see through the tears, so he carefully guided her into the car, and hurried to drive away.

* * *

After only five minutes of being in the car with him, Lydia had already decided she didn't want to go home. Darcy was worried that meant she wanted to go back, but she just wasn't ready to see her parents yet. He asked her where she wanted to go instead, and she directed him to her aunt and uncle. Darcy agreed to take her there, and was now walking the girl up to the door. He no longer tried to touch her, since every little move he made seemed to make her flinch. Instead, he just walked beside Lydia, giving her some distance.

When they got to the door, Darcy paused.

"Please, don't tell your family I was the one who found you," he said softly. He glanced down at Lydia, who only nodded.

Darcy rang the door bell and waited. He felt sick to his stomach. Here he was, showing up with a broken girl to a stranger's house, and he wasn't even sure he could explain everything. Or even if he should try. He fully expected another punch to the face, and braced himself for it. Still, he felt this was best for Lydia. After a minute, a woman opened the door, and covered her mouth to stifle and cry.

"Lydia," she gasped through the tears that immediately came to her eyes. "Little Lydia." She stepped forward, and hugged the girl, and after a moment, Lydia returned it. The woman opened her eyes, and looked at Darcy over her niece's shoulder. "Come in. Both of you."

Darcy stepped in with Lydia, and was instructed to wait in the living room. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to drop the girl off and go, but instead he paced back and forth in the living room. The woman left with Lydia upstairs, and returned alone after 20 minutes. It had felt like an eternity to Darcy, and he considered leaving more than once. He turned to her as she entered the room, and she handed him an ice pack.

"For your eye," she explained. Darcy hadn't even remembered he was still in pain. He worried what Georgie would think when she saw. "I'm Grace. Lydia's aunt." Darcy nodded, then remembered he had to say something. He usually had Rich or Charlie there to introduce him, or people just knew he was Darcy. He put the ice pack to his cheek and eye, and answered her.

"Fitz Darcy." Grace's eyebrows went up in slight surprise.

"Darcy? As in Pemberley Inc. Darcy?" she asked. He nodded. "Why? Why are you the one to go find her."

"Let's just say I had a personal connection with this," he explained. "I had the leads, and that allowed me to find him."

"Well, thank you," she said slowly. "I don't know what else to say." Darcy nodded again, then remembered something. He pulled out his wallet, and grabbed a business card.

"I didn't want to call the police," he explained. "I didn't want her name-"

"I understand," Grace said quickly.

"But, I do think you should press charges. Only if Lydia wants to of course. And if she does," Darcy handed Grace the card, "Just call this lawyer. She's very good, and I'll cover the whole thing." He reached into his other pocket, and pulled out the partially broken memory card. He hadn't quite snapped it in half, so maybe they could repair it for evidence. "I probably shouldn't have tried to break this," he added, and handed it over as well. "Lydia will explain."

"Th-Thank you," Grace stuttered. She stared down at the card, then looked back up at Darcy in disbelief.

"I should be going now," he said, and handed back the ice pack.

"You just keep that on your shiner," Grace said, and walked him to the door. "I think that's the very least we can do," she added with a smiled. "Thank you again, Fitz." Darcy nodded, and actually smiled. He felt sure this woman would get Lydia home safe.

He quickly returned to his own apartment, where Georgie sat waiting for him. He just nodded to her, which let her know it was done. She smiled sadly. The pain from the punch he took was catching up with him, spreading to his eye, and giving him a terrible headache. Darcy left her, and went to the bathroom, where he got sick. It had been a long week, full of stress and socializing. It was bound to catch up to him. He collapsed in his bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
